


По вере вашей и будет вам

by nika_darkness



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Case Fic, Don't copy to another site, Ebisu ANBU, Everyone Is Gay, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gay Sex, Graphic Description of Corpses, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Horror, Iruka ANBU, Lots of Food, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Porn, Rimming, Single work, fandom Antagonists 2020, scary corpses, Римминг, автор пишет про еду, анальный секс, ботаник-герой, детектив, дрочка, если вам кажется что вы видите кроссовер с ЗВ - вам кажется, здесь есть порно, кейс фик, минет, никто не знал а я Бэтмен, пафос пафос через пафос, тут много трупов и они страшные, фантастика, хоррор, хэппи-энд, шиноби тоже люди, это всё кишимото
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 38,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nika_darkness/pseuds/nika_darkness
Summary: В Конохе убивают шиноби и гражданских. Почему возле изуродованных трупов лежат мёртвые птицы? Почему никто не слышит криков жертв? Кто такой Тобирама Сенджу на самом деле и кто, чёрт возьми, оживил Хидана? Ответов много: выбирай не выбирай, а всё равно настанет край. И да, автор не верит в мир, где нет И.С. Баха, Pink Floyd и Deep Purple.От автора: если что-то выглядит как утка, ходит как утка и крякает как утка — это утка. Если энергетический клинок появляется из рукояти и убирается обратно, если он светится жёлтым светом и гудит как положено световому мечу — это канон Naruto. Почитайте про меч Бога Грома, если не верите. Правда, автор всё равно чуть-чуть закроссоверил, но совсем немного.Этот текст закончен. Возможна другая арка.
Relationships: - UST, Ebisu/Shiranui Genma, Hiuuga Iroha/Umino Iruka, Morino Ibiki/Ebisu, Rokushou Aoi/Morino Ibiki
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси), ББ-квест Антагонистов





	1. в которой всё только начинается

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрации к макси - арты ["Какао мадам Кохэку"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918135) и ["Марионетка"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920601).

Все мы — транжиры времени и пустомели,

грустные клоуны и саркастические паяцы —

лишь тогда настоящие, когда сумели

самих себя не побояться.

Алекс Микеров

февраль 2016

_Воскресенье, 3 мая_

_Деревня, скрытая в Листве_

Утренняя Коноха бессовестно пахла сдобными булочками, мясными пирогами и тёплым хлебом. Птицы только-только проснулись и прочистили клювы; то там, то здесь самые нетерпеливые пичуги понемногу начинали репетировать трели и рулады, чтобы не опозориться в общем хоре. Солнце лениво посматривало на туманную дымку, что прикрывала реку, и степенно усаживалось в повозку: пора было ехать на службу Небесному владыке. Пустые тихие улицы, спящие дома, бестолковый свет фонарей: Коноха в четыре утра.

Тишину вспорол крик.

* * * * *

— Слыхали, у Хьюга кого-то прикончили? Правда, что ли?

— Ой, что творится… Ой, что будет, что будет…

— Учих извели — и Хьюг изведут, вот попомните мои слова!

— Матушка Ран говорила, что служанка его нашла, бедного…

— Ох, боженька добрый, прости нас, грешников! В чём мы опять провинились? Как жить-то, господи?

— Так им и надо, слепошарым!

— Постыдились бы, почтенная! Они за нас кровь проливают!

— Сам стыдись, пузатый! Эти Хьюги нас за людей не считают, а ты вон что удумал — за них заступаешься? Тьфу! Вот тебе! Вот, получай!

* * * * *

Крепкий сладкий кофе в керамической кружке казался отравой. Вчерашняя витая булочка с корицей и сахарной помадкой, забытая на столе, безнадёжно засохла. Морино Ибики хотел спать, сдохнуть и собственноручно удавить ублюдков, что сумели ночью расправиться с одним из Хьюга. И не просто каким-то там Хьюга, а телохранителем Хинаты, черти бы его драли!

От недосыпа болела голова и ломило всё тело. И ладно ещё шиноби, они привычные, поговорили между собой и разошлись — а эти гражданские? Устроили потасовку на рынке, своротили два навеса, помяли товар. Вон, в протоколе всё написано: схватила тунца за хвост и дважды ударила монаха по голове, кидал спелые фрукты в лица дерущихся, тыкала зонтиком в животы прохожим, с размаху бросил деревянную сандалию и попал прямо в лоб. Как же с ними сложно, туда бы их всех в болото…

Эх, Коноха, Коноха, сука ты распроклятая! Мало тебе смертей на заданиях, тварь голодная? А другой Конохи нет, вот и живи в ней как хочешь, люби как сумеешь.

Кто, чёрт побери? Кем надо быть, чтобы суметь влезть в особняк, никого там не разбудить и убить шиноби? Джонина Хьюга Ко. За что — это уже дело десятое, главное сейчас — понять, свой это или чужой.

Топот ног по лестнице: бум-бум-бум! Голова, ох, голова — за что?

— Морино-сан, всё готово. Протокол осмотра, вскрытие, всё как вы сказали. Журналюг из морга выставил, придут жаловаться — гоните в шею, они хотят статью в «Геройку» тиснуть, а я им не дал в прозекторку влезть.

Это Изумо. В его черепе есть мозги, и он умеет ими пользоваться. Стало быть, в бумагах полный порядок. Но Изумо пришёл один: где же тогда Котецу? Этих двоих редко заметишь поодиночке.

— Хагане где?

Честно вытаращенный левый глаз, задравшаяся бровь:

— Так он на втором убийстве, Морино-сан. Мы же знаем, что вам будет интересно, хоть там и гражданского порешили.

— А что там, серьёзное что-то по нашей части? — видимо, да, иначе Изумо не оставил бы там Котецу, своего напарника и лучшего друга.

— Да кровищей весь дом уляпало с пола до потолка. И убили необычно: выдернули позвоночник, а потом этот же самый позвоночник вогнали в в грудь. Сердцу каюк, ну и вот.

Ничего себе номер! Что за техника? Или просто чакры в руки вбахал сколько сумел, подцепил у седьмого шейного и дёрнул? Правильно мыслишь, Изумо: так мог убить шиноби. Это кто же сумел, у кого на этот раз настолько чердак снесло? Или всё же диверсия?

Надо отправить АНБУ, чтобы отваживали от дома любопытных. Соседей жалко: что шиноби, что гражданские после такого зрелища долго не смогут нормально спать. К Хьюга и так никто добровольно не сунется, а тут всё-таки не особняк. В обычном доме вся жизнь на виду.

— Молодец, уважаю. Вот что, догадливый: живо тащи сюда Эбису и Ируку! Подумать нужно. Может, дело заводить придётся. Будут отбрёхиваться подготовкой к занятиям — говори что хочешь, но чтобы через полчаса у меня тут были оба.

— Слушаюсь, Морино-сан! — и за дверь. Сделает, можно не сомневаться: Изумо хорошо знает цену минутам.

Холодный сладкий кофе — ужасная мерзость. Да и чёрствая булка ничем не лучше.

Отвинтить бы голову и в речку бросить.

* * * * *

Маленький, ничем не примечательный домик на улице Основателей утопал в зелени; на синем заборе белым мелом кто-то нарисовал кривую картофелину в круглых очках и подписал: Эбису-сенсей. Все окна в доме чисто вымыты; если заглянуть в кухню, то можно увидеть, как двое молодых людей готовят воскресный завтрак: один мелко режет здоровенную луковицу, а другой аккуратно делит уже подошедшее тесто на одинаковые комочки. Луковица плачет едким белым соком, из глаз поваров текут слёзы; солнечные лучи, пройдя сквозь бутылку с кунжутным маслом, ложатся на доски пола неровным золотистым пятном.

— Диаметр каждой лепёшки — десять сантиметров, — бубнит под нос молодой человек со скалкой в руках. Присмотритесь получше: у него, оказывается, бессовестно красивые глаза совершенно неправдоподобного зелёного цвета… Всё остальное куда более заурядно: лохматые недлинные волосы, тёмные с каштановым отливом, обычный нос, обыкновенные брови, нос и подбородок. Зовут этого любителя кулинарии Эбису, по документам он действительно работает учителем, но — он спец-джонин, так что сами подумайте, что Эбису может и стоит ли рисовать на его заборе карикатуры.

Второй обитатель домика наконец-то заканчивает стучать ножом по деревянной доске; нашинкованный лук летит в миску к сырому мясному фаршу и соевому соусу, повар шмыгает носом и вытирает слёзы всем, чем может: предплечьем, кулаком, чистым вафельным полотенцем в сине-белую клеточку. Глаза у него карие, он носит на макушке задорный туго перевязанный хвостик тёмных волос; из особых примет молодого человека можно назвать разве что длинный шрам через переносицу. Умино Ирука, 011850 — эти буквы и цифры выбиты на его нин-жетоне. Ирука и учитель в Академии, и штабной работник, ответственный за выдачу заданий и приём отчётов. Он не тяготится тем, что дорос лишь до чунина, потому что — но об этом вы узнаете немного позже: ведь Эбису уже раскатал тесто в кружочки диаметром десять сантиметров, смешал фарш и соус с кунжутным маслом, слепил шестнадцать ровных, абсолютно одинаковых пирожков-никуман, и только что спрятал их в пароварку.

Тем временем по крышам вовсю бежит Изумо Камизуки — и вот-вот свернёт на улицу Основателей.

* * * * *

Никуман им пришлось взять с собой. Лучше поделиться с начальством, чем есть холодные пирожки.

Эбису успел подумать, что надо бы прикупить свежей капусты для вечерних гёдза. О, эти гёдза! О, вечная мелодия любви к еде! Он сам усовершенствовал рецепт, и все, кому выпала честь разделять с Эбису воскресную трапезу, уносили с собой воспоминания о небесной гармонии вкуса, запаха, текстуры блюда и искусства повара.

Да, Эбису любил готовить, и что? Только дураки смеются над тем, что им не дано постичь. Зато друзья, приятели, ученики, да и сам грозный шеф Морино Ибики очень даже любили кулинарные изыски, сотворённые Эбису на собственной кухне.

— С добрым утром, Морино-сан, — успел Ирука вперёд.

— Как насчёт ещё одного завтрака? — подхватил Эбису, глядя на огромную пустую кофейную кружку шефа и крошки сахарной помадки на промасленной бумаге. — Мы тут пирожков захватили, вот, берите, угощайтесь.

Хмурая физиономия начальства несколько просветлела; Ибики протянул лапищи и цапнул сразу два пирога. Откусил от одного, от второго (верно, сравнивал, одинаковые ли по вкусу), посмотрел им в начинку и умиротворённо прикрыл глаза.

Изумо тем временем уже заваривал чай, а Ирука расставлял кружки. Ритуал есть ритуал: перед каждым новым делом обязательно надо выпить чаю на громоздком старинном письменном столе, заляпанном тушью, исцарапанном, перепачканном цветными чернилами, зато пережившем нескольких шефов и занимающим чуть ли не треть кабинета Ибики. Небесно-голубая кружка в крупный белый горох досталась Изумо, белую с оранжевым цветком на боку Ирука выбрал себе. Эбису, разумеется, ждала его чёрная кружка. Просто кружка, с матовой поверхностью, выглаженной до шёлкового совершенства, чёрная снаружи и красная внутри. Она была так похожа на ту, любимую, давно утраченную — но ей не хватало самомалейшей малости, микрона, атома, чтобы стать той же… Эбису вздохнул и в который раз пожелал Генме провалиться в самый дальний отнорок ада.

Никуман удались — впрочем, как всегда. Эбису, кивая в ответ на похвалы, от души наслаждался редкими спокойными минутами и надеялся, что вечером ему всё-таки удастся приготовить гёдза для себя и Ируки. Потому что просто так шеф Ибики не стал бы вызывать их в законный выходной день.

— Шеф, может, уже расскажете, что опять случилось в нашей благословенной богами Конохе? — не выдержал Ирука.

Ибики неспешно положил в рот уголок пирога, запил его чаем и сказал:

— Так-то два убийства, вообще-то. И я пока не знаю, кто и зачем. Одно у Хьюга, одно — в доме гражданских.

Ирука потрясённо присвистнул; Эбису снял очки и засунул их в карман жилета. Надо же, у Хьюга!

— Я жду Котецу, — продолжал шеф, — он принесёт протокол и фотографии со второго. А пока можете посмотреть, что там у Хьюга. И как.

Эбису пододвинул к себе поближе тоненькую картонную папку, открыл — и подавился чаем.

Вдохни, Эбису. Вдохни и выдохни, вот, ещё раз.

Человек на стене висел сломанной куклой. Вывернутые суставы, в руках и ногах не осталось ни одной целой кости, глаза — а глаз не было, вместо них кто-то вставил кукольные гляделки, стеклянные, голубые, словно кружка Изумо. От левого уха отрезан кусочек мочки, из-за этого вся левая половина тела в крови. Мизинец правой руки оторван. Конопляные верёвки шли от кистей, от локтей и от плеч: туго стянутые обыкновенные петли, поднятые и намотанные на огромные гвозди, вколоченные в стену возле самого потолка.

Марионетка. На нитках.

Суна? Красный скорпион уже сдох, но среди песчаников много талантливых кукольников. Тот же Канкуро, говорят, сумел сделать марионетку из самого Сасори — так что же получается, это и в самом деле Суна?

— Кажется, всё-таки Суна, — эхом отозвался Ирука.

— Или некто, захотевший поводить нас за нос и обвинить Суну, — хмыкнул Эбису, допивая чай. — Или просто съехавший затейник. Шеф, а как вообще так получилось, что в особняк Хьюга забрался посторонний? — хорошо, что протектор нашит на бандану: не видно, что весь лоб мокрый.

Сука-сука-сука-сука, сколько лет по маковку в таких делах, а всё никак не привыкается.

Ибики развёл руками: видимо, как-то влез. И бьякуганы не помогли, и деньги не спасли, и засовы не выручили. Был Хьюга, и не стало его. Вот вам и могущество, вот вам и благородное происхождение: хлоп — и каюк, отплясались, карапузики.

— Шеф, а следы? — встрепенулся Ирука. — Взлом там, окно выставили, замок вскрыли?

— Нет ничего, — видно было, что Ибики расстроен. — Точнее — может, что-то и есть, но нам не показали. И не покажут ничего, кроме вот этого, — он сунул под нос Ируке здоровенную дулю. Добавил такую же на другой руке — видимо, для гарантии.

— Князья хреновы, — буркнул Изумо. — Знаешь, что сказал Хиаши? «Это дело Хьюга, и мы сами найдём убийцу», — передразнил он главу клана, состроив постную физиономию и гнусно растягивая слова. — Ладно, Эбису, читай про вскрытие. И скажи, что об этом думаешь.

А поразмыслить было над чем. По всему выходило, что подвешивали и ослепляли не труп — нет, мучили ещё живого: выкручивали суставы, ломали кости, отрывали палец… И никто из Хьюга и их соседей не слышал криков. Этого Хьюга отравили чем-то, чтобы молчал — так, что ли, получается? Или голосовые связки сразу перерезали? Вот уроды.

И нет, Эбису не собирался снимать со счетов клановую междоусобицу. Она прекрасно объясняла молчание Хиаши и его отказ сотрудничать со следствием. Хьюга Ко мог слишком зарваться, посвататься не к той или продать какой-нибудь фамильный секрет, поэтому его показательно казнили сами Хьюга, не вмешивая посторонних в дела клана.

Котецу ворвался в кабинет и с порога метнул на стол пухлый бумажный конверт с фотографиями и бумагами.

— Эй, ребята, а мне чаю с пирогами? — сходу заныл он, учуяв запах никуман. Поговаривали, что среди его родни затесались Инузуки; именно поэтому острому нюху Котецу можно было разве что позавидовать.

— Только чай, — проворчал Ибики. — Медленный ты.

— Я? — возмутился Котецу. — Да я как ветер носился, чуть шею себе не свернул от беготни, как тот дятел, а вы? За что?

— Болтать прекращай. Сводку давай, — Ибики скрестил руки на груди и приготовился слушать.

В паре Изумо-Котецу умным был Изумо, зато Котецу прекрасно запоминал цифры, факты и картинки с места преступления. Да и без его необыкновенной интуиции многие расследования зашли бы в тупик. Эбису ценил этого шумного смешливого проказника и с удовольствием работал вместе с ним.

Что он там принёс? Ну-ка, посмотрим, посмотрим.

Лучше бы не глядел.

У людей обычно два глаза, а не один, правый, а вместо левого не бывает красно-чёрной ямы. Два уха, а не одно. И все пальцы на руках целы. И позвоночник надёжно укрыт в спине, позвоночник не может торчать из груди, словно кол. Бело-розовый, в бледных обрывках мяса. По живым людям не ползают жирные синие мухи; их кровати не залиты кровью; их свитки не лежат в красных лужах; на бамбуковых стенах их спален нет багровых потёков и брызгов.

Да твою ж душу, блядь, триста раз об пол, зараза поганая, кто бы ты ни был, уёбище! За что ты так с живым человеком, паскуда?

Эбису совершенно точно знал, что в той комнате ужасающе воняло, и сочувствовал Котецу с его усиленным обонянием.

Себе он тоже сочувствовал. К трупам шиноби привыкают ещё будучи генинами, но одно дело — мертвец, убитый или допрошенный на задании, а совсем другое — мертвец в собственной деревне, над которым ещё и погано поиздевались.

— Позвоночник, значит… — задумался Ирука, внимательно рассматривая принесённые фотографии. — Скорее всего, либо шиноби, либо аффект. И опять на живом: вон как кровища хлестала, такое подделывать замучаешься и всё равно правильно не получится.

Эбису согласился: действительно, чтобы одним махом вырвать позвоночник и воткнуть его в грудь, нужны возможности шиноби. Или же, как уже сказал Ирука, аффект — реакция организма на психотравмирующую ситуацию.

— Родственников у этого типа не было, — докладывал Котецу, жадно прихлёбывая чай из кружки Изумо. — Жил один, работал в банке. На долгосрочных вкладах, насколько я понял из той белиберды, которую нёс его начальник.

— Любовница? Любовник? Друзья? Мальчики-девочки по вызову? — Ирука сразу ухватился за факт одинокого житья.

— Не замечены соседями, — горестно вздохнул Котецу. И правда, как это так можно — не давать соседям возможности посплетничать!

Про самих Изумо и Котецу ходило столько слухов, что хватило бы на несколько номеров «Героев Конохи». То они якобы проводили спиритический сеанс, призывая великого поэта Басё, а вызвали дух покойного Нидаймё и неделю лечили синяки на задницах, потому что Тобирама обиделся и отвесил им по хорошему пенделю. То они на спор якобы перепили главу клана Акимичи. То они якобы нарисовали на каждой двери эрегированный член и подписали «Мадара стучится в дом». И ещё многое, многое из того, что вроде бы не должны делать порядочные шиноби — но кто-то же это делал, так почему бы и не Котецу с Изумо? Впрочем, они не спешили опровергать обвинения. Им просто нравилось быть в центре внимания, и они с удовольствием пользовались любой возможностью выпендриться.

— А с левым глазом у него что? — прицепился Эбису. Даже карандашом показал на снимок. — Вон дыра какая.

— Вырвали и, наверное, забрали с собой. Глаз и ухо так и не нашли, — деловито отчитался Котецу.

Морино Ибики, неподвижно сидевший в кресле, пока Котецу рассказывал про убийство гражданского, встал и прошёлся по кабинету. Медленно так шагал, неторопливо.

— Эбису, есть какие соображения по второму трупу? — наконец сказал он, глядя в окошко.

— Пока никаких, — честно признался Эбису, наливая себе ещё чаю. — По Хьюга — я считаю, что имело место обострение клановых взаимоотношений. Не верю я, что кто-то без ведома Хиаши смог бы пролезть в особняк, замучить и убить Ко, а потом и суметь удрать. Хотя… — он стащил с головы бандану и запустил обе руки в волосы. Так было удобнее размышлять, и поэтому он даже соглашался выглядеть лохматым чучелом. Здесь все свои, некому смеяться, да и зеркал в кабинете нет.

— Продолжай, Эбису, — прищурившись, кивнул Ибики. Видимо, тоже догадался.

— Данзо мог кого-то нанять, — Эбису со вздохом уставился в окно. По стеклу ползла некрупная муха. — У него много всякой дряни в знакомых.

Изумо скривился, будто откусил горькую попку у огурца.

— Хьюга без пинка хокаге точно не дадут нам пошарить в этом деле, — отозвался он, — а к Данзо мы не влезем. Хреново-то как, в душу мать.

— По гражданскому — как там его фамилия, Такаяма? — так вот, шеф, по нему точно надо дело открывать, — продолжал Эбису. — Одинокий банковский клерк средних лет, ни с того ни с сего зверски убитый в собственной квартире — это, знаете ли, наводит на определённые подозрения.

— Уговорил, — хмыкнул Ибики. — Работаем.

* * * * *

_Интерлюдия первая_

Шиноби умирают не только на заданиях

Коноха — деревня большая, народу в ней хватает. Живут в ней не только шиноби, но и гражданские: ведь кому-то нужно готовить завтраки, обеды и ужины в кафе и раменных, стирать и гладить бельё, шить формы и сандалии, печь хлеб и булочки, торговать овощами и фруктами. Есть в деревне и банк, и почта, и даже маленькая типография, где печатают «Газету Героев Конохи» и «Вечернюю Коноху». Есть школа для обыкновенных детей, а парикмахерские, магазины и аптеки готовы обслужить и шиноби, и гражданских.

Кладбище в Конохе тоже имеется. Шиноби и гражданские умирают, их хоронят, приходят на могилы — но не каждая смерть проста и понятна. Дрался-убили-умер не вызывает сомнений на задании, а если джонина нашли повесившимся на старой сливе, что росла на заднем дворе его дома? Любой шиноби может умереть в своей постели, и это неоспоримый факт. Обострилась неизлечимая болезнь, старые раны доконали, последствия яда оказались необратимыми — мало ли у военных смертей? И кто сумеет доказать, естественная это смерть или всё же убийство?

На случай подобных непредвиденных происшествий и существует в Конохе специальный отряд АНБУ, сформированный Сарутоби Хирузеном в те годы, когда его ещё не сломила старость. Куратором отряда Служебных Расследований с самого его основания стал Морино Ибики. Да-да, к трибуналу эти ребята тоже имеют отношение — а как же иначе? Кроме Ибики, в отряде служат Изумо Камизуки, Котецу Хагане и Умино Ирука.

Эбису — их капитан.

Удивлены? Разочарованы? Двое балбесов-штабных, учитель Академии, занудный педант — это что, следователи? Да они в темноте двумя руками собственной задницы не найдут!

Третий Хокаге точно предугадал, что все именно так и подумают, если вдруг узнают, что есть в АНБУ и такой отряд. Умный когда-то был мужик, пусть ему скостят пару грехов там, где он сейчас. До сих пор мало кто в Конохе задаётся мыслью, что каждая смерть или пропажа шиноби — неважно, на задании или в деревне, — рассматривается чуть ли не под микроскопом.

Да, всё знали, да, молчали. А кому говорить? Кого могла выставить на эту бойню обескровленная Коноха? Часто (особенно поначалу) они ругали себя из-за того, что никак не могли помочь. Никому из четвёрки не досталось ни улучшенного генома, ни могучих клановых техник, ни мощной чакры — куда таким соваться в лаборатории Орочимару или на подземную базу спецов Корня? А тем, кто скажет: «Знание — сила», можно посоветовать разве что понаблюдать (с безопасного расстояния!), как сражается, например, тот же Хошигаки Кисаме или Пятая мизукаге Теруми Мэй, и навсегда выкинуть из головы вздорную мысль о победе над тем, кто заведомо сильнее.

Сандаймё славился ещё и тем, что никогда не гнушался заниматься расследованием смертей гражданских: ведь от этих людей зависит повседневная жизнь деревни, да и любого города. Эбису и Ируку он натаскивал сам, а Морино Ибики воспитал Изумо и Котецу.

Неудивительно, что Хирузен Сарутоби охотно соглашался помочь и даймё Страны Огня, и его советникам. Любая смешная, странная, ненужная или неподобающая смерть кого-то из окружения правителя достаточно быстро становилась понятной — а дальше уже дело переходило в другие ведомства.

Хирузен Сарутоби придумал своим ребятам превосходную маскировку, этакие фальшивые фасады: Изумо и Котецу — придурковатые растяпы, Ирука — миляга и добряк, Эбису — ханжа и позёр.

Удивительно, но все верили, что они такие и есть на самом деле.

Лучшие личины всегда держатся на том, что уже выросло.


	2. в которой враги и друзья оказываются в одной лодке

_Понедельник, 4 мая_

_Деревня, скрытая в Листве_

Честные восемь часов сна вернули ясность ума и гибкость мышления. Ибики, морщась, соскрёб бритвой щетину с подбородка и головы, постоял под душем; завернувшись в мягкий халат (грешен, любил уютные вещи), отправился на кухню варить первую утреннюю чашку кофе.

Тёплый ветер надувал светлые занавески, как паруса каравеллы; за окном о чём-то перешёптывались между собой листья магнолии; пчёлы прилежно жужжали над цветками яблони и айвы. Подумаешь, понедельник! Да у Ибики любой день как вся рабочая неделя, вместе взятая! Тем более, на улице замечательная майская погода, поют птички, тепло, хорошо… Приятно будет неторопливо пройтись по улицам, поздороваться со знакомыми, купить по дороге пару свежих, ещё горячих булочек. Хотелось бы заглянуть в окошко кухни одного дома на улице Основателей, узнать, чем там нынче потчуют — но нельзя, нет, никак нельзя. Пусть всё остаётся как есть. Лучше он завернёт к Шизуне: она обещала сварить особенное снадобье от похмелья, чтобы пользовать им страждущих защитников деревни, не сумевших побороть саке — надо попросить её поделиться на всякий случай.

Ибики уже допивал кофе, когда на подоконник упал растрёпанный, уставший сокол; на птичьей лапе плотно сидело кольцо со знаком Сунагакуре.

Почему письмо не в резиденции хокаге? Непорядок. Хотя если учесть, что Данзо уже уехал на собрание пяти каге, а оно точно не обойдётся без Гаары… Кто тогда, получается, отправил сокола, и кому?

А, вон же два иероглифа: понятно, это Баки. Он не только учитель Гаары, Темари и Канкуро, в Суне у него та же должность, что и у Ибики. Очень интересно, что Баки понадобилось именно сейчас. Перемирие — оно, конечно, штука замечательная, но уж больно хрупкая: бывало, что от одного слова всё летело коту под хвост и резня начиналась прямо за столом переговоров. А если прибавить неутешительный факт, что у Конохи снова нет хокаге, то поневоле задумаешься, стоит ли говорить (да и писать) песчаникам что-то отличное от «добрый день» и «спокойной ночи».

Через несколько минут Ибики уже складывал печати для вызова АНБУ.

* * * * *

Умный человек прячет лист в лесу. Плащи с капюшонами, маски, форменные штаны, сандалии — кто сумеет узнать двух шиноби среди точно так же одетых бойцов АНБУ? Особенно если ещё и скрыть чакру.

Эбису и Ирука запрыгнули в кабинет Ибики и в один голос доложили: прибыли по вашему приказанию, Морино-сан.

Ибики без слов выложил на стол письмо. Пробежав глазами строки, Эбису запыхтел от негодования: Суна опять просила помощи у Конохи. И откуда вообще этот Баки узнал про них? Хотя он не дурак, а Эбису и его команда успели несколько раз поработать по заказу Четвёртого казекаге.

— Нельзя разбрасываться союзниками. И такими — тоже, — буркнул Ибики, смотря куда-то в стену. Немудрено: Баки, вляпавшись в союз с Орочимару, убил Гекко Хаяте — а Ибики и Хаяте долго пробыли в одной команде генинов и по слухам крутили роман.

Эбису не хотел бы даже разговаривать с убийцей любимого человека, даром что у него сейчас никого не было. А Ибики — так на то он и Ибики, чтобы уметь всё лучше других. Особенно ради дела.

— Когда выходим? — деловито поинтересовался Ирука.

— Сейчас транспорт придёт, и пойдём, — ответил Ибики, придирчиво разглядывая острие куная: не погнулось ли, правильно ли сведено?

Пока Эбису рассматривал видавший виды деревянный подоконник — там тушь разлили, тут сюрикеном царапали, здесь клеем испачкали, — на лестнице кто-то загрохотал, затопал, да ещё и выругался как последняя пьянь в кабаке.

— Заходите, — громко сказал Ибики, и в кабинет гуськом вошли трое телохранителей хокаге: неприметный Иваши Татами, основательный могучий Райдо Намиаши и — черти бы его драли семь лет без продыху! — Генма Ширануи, неуклюжий осёл и бесчувственный стоеросовый дуб.

Вот только его, заразы, тут не хватало! Эбису сразу вспомнил свою несчастную чёрную красотку, погубленную неповоротливым бревном Генмой, и в который раз пожелал ему чирей в подмышку и геморрой на всю задницу.

— В госпитале кто с Цунаде остался? — первым делом спросил Ибики.

— Так эти же — Цуме Инузука, Мута Абураме и Чоуза Акимичи, — бодро отрапортовал Иваши. — Всё в лучшем виде будет, они постерегут, пока нас нет.

— До Суны за какое время доставите? — поинтересовался Ибики, пряча кунай в рукав.

— Ну… часа через два будем, — Райдо почесал в рыжем вихрастом затылке, — по формулам пойдём, ну и отдых полчаса. Чтобы совсем уж без чакры не приползти.

— Тогда предлагаю не задерживаться.

Эбису встал рядом с Ибики и Ирукой. Как же он ненавидел эти дурацкие хирайшины — один только его тёзка ведает.

* * * * *

_Понедельник, 4 мая_

_Деревня, скрытая в Песке_

Полдень. Зной.

Суна: медный котёл, полный жара. Воздух сиропом стекал с крыш домов — тёплый, липкий, тягучий.

Хотелось пить. Водолазка насквозь промокла. Лицо под маской вспотело так, что глаза слезились от соли. Не хотелось ни думать, ни разговаривать; Эбису старательно переставлял ноги, и сил у него оставалось только на нецензурную брань.

Скоро они, чёрт побери, дойдут до этого Баки? А местным АНБУ хоть бы хны — шагали себе и шагали. Может, они и не люди вовсе, а манекены? Тут как раз живут лучшие марионеточники — тот же Канкуро, например.

Но дошли.

Сзади неслышно встал Генма, а сбоку — Райдо; Иваши убежал вперёд, к Ибики.

Дом у Баки оказался немаленький, и в нём, хвала всем богам, было прохладно — а остальное Эбису не стал разглядывать: нет уж, он сейчас без очков. Аккуратно вытерев носовым платком лицо под маской и неторопливо выпив три кружки воды, Эбису уселся на предложенный стул и приготовился слушать.

Баки скупо и коротко рассказал, что тело нашли сегодня на заре. Одна из девочек маман Кохэку, хозяйки заведения «Путеводная звезда», взяла выходной; вернулась она под утро и, не желая беспокоить привратника, решила влезть в дом через окно кухни. Там и нашлась маман Кохэку — со снятой кожей, без мочки левого уха и верхней фаланги мизинца правой руки. Её кожу набили ватой из выпотрошенного матраца и усадили за стол пить какао. Конечно, без чьей-то жуткой техники не обошлось: маман всем казалась куклой, а не покойницей — в руке чашка, обрубок мизинца кокетливо оттопырен, шиньон воинственно целился шпильками в люстру с бамбуковым абажуром.

Эбису представил всю эту картину и невольно поёжился; Ибики сидел на стуле неподвижно, будто скала.

— Поэтому я и пригласил вас, Морино-сан, и вас, уважаемые АНБУ, — Баки коротко поклонился. — Думаю, вы понимаете, что «Путеводную звезду» нельзя закрывать надолго.

Безусловно. Иначе ошалевшие от недотраха шиноби начнут делать глупости. Суна — деревня небольшая, вряд ли в ней были конкуренты заведения Кохэку.

— Я так понимаю, что «Путеводная звезда» — ваш единственный дом терпимости, где особенно привечают шиноби, — Эбису смотрел на татуированное лицо Баки, наполовину прикрытое белой тканью. — Иначе вы не говорили бы о невозможности долгой паузы. И уже рассказали бы нам, что узнали от работников и работниц другого борделя.

— Вы правы, АНБУ-сан. Морино-сан, как я могу обращаться к вашим подчинённым?

Ибики, не вставая, кивнул на Эбису.

— Ласка. И Летучая мышь, — он повернул голову в сторону Ируки.

* * * * *

Труп смотрел в потолок глазами без век, а его набитая ватой кожа была словно восковой, чуть мыльной на ощупь. Какао в чашке подёрнулось плёнкой.

Заплаканные красотки из «Путеводной звезды» хором повторяли, что хозяйка была добра, щедра и отзывчива, любила их как родных дочерей и не давала в обиду ни шиноби, ни купцам — горе тому, кто осиротил бедных девушек! Привратник божился, что никуда не выходил и всю ночь провёл в доме.

Крови на кухне хватало, но отпечатков подошв и следов взлома так и не нашлось, ни одна из девиц не пряталась под хенге; всё, что Эбису отыскал — трупик какой-то серой хохлатой птички под окном и пустой свиток в футляре, закатившийся далеко под плиту.

В жилых комнатах пряталась крохотная стеклодувная мастерская; девицы сказали, что хозяйка обожала фигурки из тонкого цветного стекла и могла многие часы пытаться создать что-нибудь особенное. Эбису от души восхитился, увидев пустотелых стеклянных оленей с позолоченными рогами, лягушек с серебряными глазами, павлинов с радужными хвостами…

В гостиной оборудовали что-то вроде временного штаба. К стенам прикрепили листы бумаги — на них и рисовали передвижение всех обитателей дома. На изящных лакированных столиках лежали папки, блокноты и фломастеры; в тонкостенных фарфоровых чашках стыл недопитый чай.

На лавке под окнами тосковали трое телохранителей хокаге — Райдо, Иваши и Генма. Кружка, чёрная кружка, шёлковое совершенство… Генма, прострел тебе в поясницу!

— Кохэку-сан убили не более десяти часов назад, — неторопливо докладывал пожилой медик, ответственный за вскрытие. — Она не боролась, не сопротивлялась. Такое ощущение, что к ней просто подошли, надрезали кожу и стянули чулком. От этого она и умерла. Болевой шок. Ни гематом, ни проникающих ранений на трупе нет, Ласка-сан. Ни одного известного нам яда мы тоже не нашли, снотворных в крови не обнаружено.

От медика пахло табачным дымом и формалином; под зелёной формой отчётливо вырисовывалось плотное брюшко.

— По логике вещей, её убил кто-то, кому она доверяла настолько, что позволила подойти так близко, — пробормотал Эбису больше для себя, чем для остальных. — Тех, с кем она общалась, уже допросили?

— Да, Ласка-сан, — ответил сам Баки. — Всё чисто. Клиентов тоже тряхнули, и все действительно ушли из заведения в три часа ночи.

— Может, кто-то сделал вид, что ушёл, а сам спрятался? — вступил в разговор Ирука.

— Исключено, Летучая мышь-сан, — веско припечатал Баки. — Мы облазили каждый угол, заглянули под каждый футон и так и не обнаружили доказательств чьего-то присутствия после закрытия «Путеводной звезды».

— Детей у неё не было? — не отступал бесстрашный Ирука. — Родня какая-нибудь, может, есть?

— Двоюродная сестра и её дочка. Они не особенно дружили. Третья папка от вас, Летучая мышь-сан. Там протокол допроса этих двух женщин.

— Шиноби среди близких знакомых убитой были? — продолжал гнуть свою линию Эбису, пока Ирука занимался папками.

— Да все наши бойцы — её знакомые, — ухмылка Баки вышла кривой, — тут все перебывали не по разу. Предполагаете гендзюцу или что-то наподобие него? Это да, это именно что объясняет саму возможность подобраться и убить.

Эбису положил на стол найденный свиток. Самый обычный, для нагрудных карманов — такие сотнями выдаются для полевой работы и покупаются в оружейных лавках.

— Снимите отпечаток чакры. Я его отыскал под плитой. Предвосхищая вопрос: я много времени провожу на кухне, поэтому прекрасно знаю, куда обычно попадает что-то, нечаянно упавшее на пол.

Ирука украдкой показал ему большой палец; шеф Ибики довольно усмехнулся.

— Сто чертей мне в глотку, — только и смог выдать Баки, — отлично, просто чудесно!

Песчаники-аналитики живо утащили свиток — видимо, понесли в лабораторию сверять с отпечатками местных шиноби (а заодно и тех, кто в розыске). Эбису понюхал остывший чай (какую дрянь они тут хлещут, в этой Суне!), изо всех сил постарался не скривиться от отвращения и со вздохом сказал:

— Я думаю, что нам пора подходить к самому интересному: за что её убили, да ещё и таким странным способом? Кому она перешла дорогу? Или это месть за, допустим, растление чьей-то сестры или дочери? Или сына?

— Предполагаете, Ласка-сан, что обиженный сам шиноби или нанял шиноби для убийства? — видимый глаз Баки сощурился.

— А у вас есть другие предположения? — Эбису рассматривал полосу светлой ткани на его лице и всё пытался придумать, зачем нужна такая занавеска.

— Ну да, всё указывает на это, — вздохнул Баки. — А я, признаться, совершенно по-детски понадеялся, что вы сразу же назовёте мне имя преступника…

Неужели? Может, он ещё и в добрых дзидзо верит?

— Морино-сан, видимо, мы тут до завтрашнего обеда пробудем, если не дольше, — Эбису с удовольствием распрямил затёкшую спину. — Имеет ли смысл задерживать тут наших шиноби?

Ибики уже открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но в раскрытое окно влетел ворон Аобы Ямаширо, каркнул по всю глотку и важно уселся на стол. Протянул Ибики лапку: почту принёс, забирайте.

Шеф читал записку, и лицо у него скучнело на глазах. Значит, вести нерадостные.

Ибики перекинул листок ему, погладил ворона по чёрным блестящим перьям. Эбису вгляделся в неровные колонки иероглифов — и лишь усилием воли подавил желание заорать дурным голосом. Аоба писал, что Хиджири Шимона из отдела Анализа только что нашли мёртвым в одной из душевых, его труп висел на стене точно такой же марионеткой, как мёртвое тело Хьюга Ко — а в довершение всего этого адского балагана оказалось, что дежурные видели в подсобках Яманаку Иноичи, который в этот день взял отгул…

— Это немыслимо, — заявил Эбису. Вслух. — С точки зрения современной науки подобное деяние можно классифицировать как попытку дискредитации авторитета власти в лице сотрудников охранных служб и тактических подразделений АНБУ. Недопустимо. Неподобающе шиноби.

Когда Эбису волновался или негодовал, он говорил вот такими заумными тирадами, причём произносил их высокомерным, чрезвычайно пафосным тоном — и от этого успокаивался. Какие законы природы управляли этими бурными потоками, не знал даже шеф Ибики, прочитавший не один десяток книг по психологии. Одно было ясно: это уникальный способ защиты, пусть даже раздражающий всех до последней степени.

Ну да, эта особенность и легла в основу его повседневной личины. Говори как снобистское морализаторское дерьмо каждый день — никто не заметит и не поймёт, когда ты действительно расстроен или нервничаешь. И сколько в тебе того позёрского дерьма на самом деле. И почему ты так часто срываешься в дурацкое многословие.

— Есть предположения? — пустым, ни к чему не обязывающим голосом спросил его Ибики.

— Надо бы поглядеть сначала, — отозвался Эбису. А как думать, не зная про тело ровным счётом ничего?

— У вас что-то произошло? — светски поинтересовался Баки. — Что-то серьёзное?

— Пока ничего подобного, — очень, очень спокойно ответил Морино Ибики. — Но если вы позволите, мы перенесём наше следующее заседание на завтрашнее утро. Допустим, на десять часов.

Баки кивнул, соглашаясь; встал, намереваясь проводить гостей. В окно запрыгнул один из аналитиков, унесших свиток, найденный Эбису. Вид у песчаника был удручённый, даже лиловые полосы татуировок на лице, казалось, поблёкли.

— Баки, уважаемые специалисты, — начал он, едва переведя дух, — наши усилия, к сожалению, не увенчались успехом. Ни единого следа чакры на свитке не обнаружено.

Не может быть. Гражданские не умеют пользоваться свитками.


	3. в которой лодка с друзьями и врагами выплывает на быстрину

_Понедельник, 4 мая_

_Деревня, скрытая в Листве_

Ибики не любил менять круг общения. Если уж работать — то с теми, кому за годы научился хоть как-то доверять, если праздновать — с теми, без кого не получается жить. И вот, пожалуйста: Шимона убили, а Иноичи попал под подозрение в его убийстве! И как тут оставаться спокойным, а?

Но приходилось. По двум, мать их, причинам. Нельзя терять лицо перед своими и чужими — и нельзя показывать свою слабость тому, чьё имя уже который год повторяет, засыпая и просыпаясь. Пусть думают, что Ибики — бесчувственный чурбан, которого ничем не проймёшь. Так будет лучше для всех.

Сосна за окном кивала макушкой: правильно решил, молодец.

Вечерело; надо бы встать и включить верхний свет, но с настольной лампой под белым бумажным абажуром с цаплями и лягушками было уютнее. Просто беседа, разве что без традиционного семичасового чая с булочками.

Иноичи он допрашивал сам. Никому не доверил. Слишком многое пройдено рядом, слишком хорошо знают друг друга, чтобы говорить только правду. Иноичи когда-то рекомендовал его в отдел разведки, Иноичи держал за руку, когда едва живого после пыток Ибики в госпитале вытягивали с того света, Иноичи выдвинул его кандидатуру на пост начальника отдела допросов. Самое меньшее, что Ибики мог для него сделать — подставить и свою шею тоже.

Зачем ты, Яманака Иноичи, пришёл вчера на работу, хотя взял отгул?

Кого ты ловил — уж не на себя ли?

Кого ты хотел спасти — и от чего?

Ибики с трудом переводил дух, каким-то чудом сохраняя на физиономии бесстрастное выражение. Аой, Аой Рокушо жив, Иноичи сам видел его возле Конохи, и поэтому попросил свободный день — чтобы понять, он ли это, и что ему надо. Ему — или тому шиноби, который мог под хенге выдавать себя за него.

А в подсобках ты что забыл, Иноичи?

Какого хрена ты там делал?

И почему о появлении Аоя знаешь ты — но не я?

Ибики не верил, что Иноичи убил Шимона, да ещё и таким жутким способом. А вот в то, что начальника группы анализа решили подставить — вполне. Вопрос только в том, чужие или свои. И насколько свои.

Шрамы болели.

Иноичи узнал Аоя, возвращаясь с тренировки. Отлично понимая, что никто так просто не поверит, искал его в одиночку. Методично прочёсывал Коноху вдоль и поперёк, нашёл — и опоздал. Что ж, Морино Ибики, твоя очередь помогать.

— Куницу ко мне, — приказал Ибики возникшему перед ним АНБУ Чайке.

Он пришел — уставший, вымотанный до крайности (вон, рукав плаща испачкан пылью со стеллажей в архиве), в знакомой до последней линии бело-красной маске. Куница знал, что от него ждут — сложил десяток печатей и молча отошёл в угол кабинета, отвернулся к стене. Замер каменным истуканом.

И не произнес ни слова, пока Ибики задавал вопросы.

Только поэтому Морино Ибики отпустил Яманаку Иноичи. Под запрет на выход из деревни, под всего лишь домашний арест. Сам проводил до дверей, напоследок сказав всего одно слово:

— Разберёмся.

Вернулся к себе, поблагодарил Куницу, отпустил его — приказав немедленно поесть хоть что-нибудь и лечь спать! — и снова нырнул в работу.

Заставил себя думать об Аое Рокушо, а не воображать, будто пришёл в дом на улице Основателей, а его там ждали. Поделились ужином, напоили чаем, предложили остаться до утра.

Теперь болело ещё и сердце.

* * * * *

Эбису на пару с Изумо который час подряд рылись в архиве. Глотали пыль, чихали и чертыхались, разворачивали и читали свитки, стараясь не повредить ветхую от старости пожелтевшую бумагу. Котецу уже второй раз приносил им чай с бутербродами, сочувственно вздыхал, но помощь не предлагал: ему в ночь выходить на задание, надо хоть чуть-чуть отдохнуть, подремать перед дорогой.

Конохомару, к счастью, прилежно (Эбису проверил!) сочинял у себя дома эссе на тему «Считать ли дерево, выросшее из деревянного стола посредством применения мокутона, деревом — или изменённым столом?», заданное ему утром. Моэги и Удон помогали (или мешали — это уж как посмотреть) по мере сил. Троица учеников не путалась под ногами, за что Эбису был им необыкновенно благодарен.

После смены в штабе пришёл Ирука и сходу влез в работу по самые уши. Это же просто оскорбление какое-то: свиток есть, а отпечатка чакры — нет! Либо кто-то научился стирать его, либо… а дальше фантазию несло по кочкам. Эбису отстаивал версию со слабым шиноби, необученном в Академии, поэтому нигде не зарегистрированном и умеющем разве что самые азы, Ирука — гипотезу о неизвестном сильном шиноби из неизвестной деревни, с неизвестными способностями, а Изумо — вариант с дурацкой ошибкой: это был чистый свиток, чьим-то небрежением попавший в обычный футляр.

Спорили чуть не до хрипоты, размахивали руками, едва не подрались прямо там, между деревянными стеллажами, полными свитков и старинных книг. Выходили ненадолго проветриться, отдыхали с четверть часа и снова кидались в гору старых пергаментов. Всё, что угодно, лишь бы не дать себе зациклиться на мысли, что в Конохе и Суне орудуют сумасшедшие убийцы. А картинка нет-нет да и всплывала перед глазами: пластмассовые голубые кукольные гляделки, вывернутые суставы, сломанные кости, конопляные верёвки, намотанные на гвозди, вбитые в карниз, оторванный мизинец, отрезанная мочка уха…

Один убивал или двое? Вдвоем сподручнее, но риск обнаружения возрастает в несколько раз.

— Эй, мученики! — бодро заорал Аоба Ямаширо за дверями архива. — Кофе хотите? А жрать?

— Да-а! — нестройно завопили ему в ответ Эбису, Ирука и Изумо.

— Тогда открывайте, долбодятлы! — заржал Аоба, пиная дверь.

Аоба, как оказалось, пришёл не один; вместе с ним в архив ввалился Генма. Почему-то без Райдо, зато с пухлым пакетом чего-то печёного, сладко пахнущего ванилью. Аоба выставил на стол здоровенную фарфоровую банку с плотно притёртой крышкой; когда Ирука открыл её, по комнате поплыл дразнящий аромат кофе с молоком и корицей.

Вместо чашек пили из стаканов, удачно найденных в подсобке возле пустого графина; их, правда, пришлось долго отмывать, но никто не роптал, потому что портить вкус такого кофе архивной пылью — нет уж, увольте. Молочные булочки, принесёные Генмой, оказались необыкновенно хороши; на вопрос: «Где такие взял?» Генма только задрал сенбон до брови и флегматично усмехнулся.

Эбису не хотел знать, кто надоумил Аобу и Генму принести им перекусить, но был искренне благодарен этим двоим. Особенно когда АНБУ передал ему приказ явиться в кабинет начальника отдела допросов. После стольких часов в архиве — ещё и сверхурочные. Ну, Ибики, ну, жук покарябанный! Сам не отдыхает и другим не даёт, носорог толстокожий! Ещё и уставшего Ируку вызвал, не дал прийти в себя как следует. Вот разве не гад?

С Изумо договорились встретиться утром и продолжить переворачивать архив вверх дном.

Махнул рукой Аобе с Генмой, пошёл работать.

По дороге понял, что за разговорами так и не удосужился как следует подумать, почему убили именно Хиджири Шимона.

* * * * *

— Говорите, голым в речку скакнул?

— Истинно так, Мии-сан, на пороге одежду сбросил и как есть голяком побежал по улицам, а там бултых в воду!

— И как, у него там всё в порядке с хозяйством?

— Ах, как вам не стыдно, Хатомо-сан, у меня муж есть!

— Да чего там стыдиться-то? На красивый зад и большой конец всем посмотреть хочется, это нормально.

— Ой, боженька добрый, срамота-то какая!

— Да ладно, это ещё что! Вон, говорят, неделю назад Камато, сын Аи-сан, ветрогон беспутный, воткнул себе между булками пучок перьев, залез на крышу и орал там дурным голосом. А когда его оттуда снимать полезли — кричал, что он павлин и воспевает рассвет. Вот где срам-то настоящий, а вы?

— Ой, вот на это я бы поглядела!

— Тьфу, бесстыдницы! Как вас вообще земля носит?

* * * * *

Эбису неторопливо резал куриную грудку относительно ровными кубиками и (как всегда) переживал, что не все они получаются одинаковыми по оси абсцисс, ординат и аппликат. Но его негодование никак не могло повлиять на форму и расположение волокон птичьих мышц, поэтому Эбису то и дело переводил взгляд с курятины на совсем небольшую узкогорлую вазу из молочно-белого фарфора, что стояла на подоконнике. Смотреть на неё было одно удовольствие, чем Эбису и пользовался для успокоения духа.

Ируку он отправил в магазин за картошкой и морковью; обычно они запасались продуктами именно вечером в понедельник, но сегодня Эбису слишком вымотался, чтобы составить ему компанию. Ирука не обиделся, прихватил сумку и ушёл, напевая себе под нос мотивчик из фильма про самого главного якудза на острове.

Методично помешивая пасту карри, Эбису думал. Нет, не о Хиджири Шимоне и его ужасной смерти — он размышлял, зачем Генме понадобилось приходить вместе с Аобой, да ещё и приносить с собой булочки. Скорее всего, это Аоба его встретил по дороге и уговорил зайти к страждущим — да, наверное, так оно и было. Другого объяснения у Эбису не нашлось. Он не слишком хорошо знал нынешнего Генму. Когда-то, ещё будучи генинами, они неплохо ладили — ну, если назвать так молчаливые кивки и глубокомысленное хмыканье в ответ на его рассказы о зимних сандалиях, сургучных печатях, капустных пирогах и жизнеописаниях знаменитых даймё, — а после экзамена как-то потеряли друг друга из виду. Виделись на праздниках и похоронах, здоровались, если доводилось встретиться в деревне. Изредка их ставили в одну команду на заданиях, но дальше ленивого трёпа дело не заходило, да Эбису и не стремился выяснять подробности жизни Генмы. Такой же шиноби, в том же звании, всего на год старше: ничего интересного. Работа тоже не подразумевала тесного общения с кем-либо, помимо своих.

А ещё Генма разбил его кружку. Его прекрасную, совершенную кружку. И не просто разбил — он из неё пил! Эбису сам был свидетелем! Он тогда задержался на задании больше, чем на неделю от расчётного срока, а возвращаясь, заглянул в штаб к Ируке. И там — ох, господи! — там возле пустого стола Ируки сидел Генма, держал в ладонях кружку Эбису и хлебал из неё чай! Эбису на подоконник — скок, Генма башку поднял, и кружка на пол — бряк! Эбису трясущимися руками собирал осколки, видел коричневый чайный налёт на безупречно отполированных изгибах и хотел удавить Генму. Вот прямо так взять за горло и душить, пока физиономия не посинеет и язык не вывалится! Нет, он, конечно, настучал Генме в бубен — но Генма, этот толстокожий болван, даже не понял, за что получил. Лежал себе на полу и улыбался как дурак. И что с такого взять? Тупень — он везде тупень.

— Ты что застыл как памятник Основателям? — засмеялся Ирука, уже вернувшийся из магазина. — Бери свою картоху, сил уже нет как есть хочется.

Эбису метнул в него луковицей; Ирука ловко перехватил её и спросил:

— Мелко или крупно? — по давнему уговору, лук всегда резал он.

— Средне, — решил Эбису. — Строгай давай, а я пока воду для риса поставлю.

— Эй, парни, как насчёт тарелочки карри для уставшего сенсора? — завопил беспардонный Аоба, наполовину всунувшись в открытое окно и предусмотрительно придерживая белую вазу.

— Заходи, — милостиво разрешил Эбису. — А Ширануи где оставил?

— Да он куда-то слинял, — Аоба зевнул во весь рот. — Вкусно пахнет, а когда готово будет?

— Через полчаса, — ответил Эбису и закинул нарезанное мясо вместе с овощами на горячую сковороду. — Сядь, не мельтеши.

— А что ты вдруг про Генму спросил? — не унимался Аоба.

— Удивился, что он пришёл, — буркнул Эбису.

— Да я сам чуть с крыши не навернулся, когда его увидел с мешком булок возле Академии, — Аоба снова зевнул и помотал головой точь-в-точь усталый буйвол. — Я его спросил: ты куда, иглоротый? А он мне: а ты куда? Ну, быстро поняли, что оба в архив, вот и пошли вместе. По дороге ещё и к Гаю заскочили, он нам тот горшок с кофе дал.

Вот, значит, кто кофе делал: Гай. Поэтому и такой вкусный. Гай хорошо знал, какой кофе Эбису предпочитает.

Карри тихонько булькал в кастрюле и благоухал словно райская магнолия, рис варился, Аоба помогал накрывать на стол, Ирука резал простенький салат из капусты и морковки со сладкой заправкой.

Надо завтра узнать, чем последнее время занимался Шимон.

И почему всё-таки Генма принёс им с Ирукой целый пакет свежих булочек?

* * * * *

_Вторник, 5 мая_

_Деревня, скрытая в Листве_

— Выноси сюда своё охуевшее ебало, козоёб! Мудоблядский хуесос, мандавошка ты пиздокрылая! — орал знакомый зычный голос. — Выходи, ёб твою манду по всем хуям, блядь! Выходи, мелкий пиздюк, давай сюда свою жопу, я её тебе оторву нахуй! Вот как Джашин свят, оторву! Выходи, пропиздомудище нечестивое!

Эбису сперва подумал, что он ещё спит. Как Хидан, качественно погребённый в яме в лесу Нара, смог оттуда выйти? И как он сумел войти в Коноху? Но это был Хидан, целый и невредимый, хотя и вывалянный в земле, одетый в чьи-то нарядные красные хакама. Он шёл по улице, помахивая своей трёхлезвийной косой, и матерился на чём свет стоит.

Эбису бросил недоеденный завтрак, на ходу впрыгнул в форму и махнул по крышам в Академию. Ирука работавший с семи, давно был там. Вместе с Котецу, Изумо и Ибики.

— Уже всё слышал, — доложил Эбису, вытирая лицо платком: с утра в Конохе хорошо потеплело. — Как Хидан прошёл через ворота, идеи есть?

— Он не проходил, — мрачно отозвался Ибики. — Его разве что кто-то принёс, собрал и выпустил. Не спрашивай, кто, я пока не знаю. И как пронёс — тоже не знаю.

— Понял, — вздохнул Эбису. — Нам ещё и это теперь выяснять.

Ибики кивнул. Выглядел сегодня он так себе: глаза красные от недосыпа, лицо серое. Всю ночь работал, скорее всего.

— Там отряд АНБУ возле поместья Нара уже стоит, — добавил он, — Хидана капитан Ямато встретит со своими ребятами.

— Шикаку уехал к даймё, — влез Ирука, — только Ёшидо и Шикамару дома были. Их уже переправили подальше отсюда, как только Хидан вылез и разорался.

— Хорошо, что он такой самодовольный осёл, — проворчал Котецу. — А то мог бы и подкрасться, и пришибить всех Нара потихоньку.

— Что верно, то верно, — задумчиво протянул Изумо. — Но Хидан опять стал большой проблемой. Он же наверняка не только за Шикамару пришёл. Что он, только ему хотел отомстить, что ли? Мы тогда тоже в стороне не стояли.

— Проблема есть, но не наша, — отрезал Ибики. — Ещё раз кто из вас геройствовать полезет — неделю на губе просидит, и премии лишу к чёртовой матери. Это вас касается, засранцы! — он ткнул пальцем сначала в Изумо, потом — в Котецу. — Какого хрена? Опять славы захотелось?

Изумо и Котецу опустили головы. Неудивительно: они уже пытались убить Хидана. Настолько безрезультатно, что их пришлось спасать Аобе и Райдо.

— Сколько раз можно говорить: ваше дело — думать! — разорялся Ибики. — Котецу, ещё раз уговоришь Изумо — выгоню ко всем чертям из отдела! Обоих! Один подначивает, другой ведётся — оба дураки! — рявкнул он. — Берите пример с вашего капитана, ушлёпки! И с Ируки! Они знают, что нужны для дела, и не суются во все дыры, потому что у них на плечах головы, а не тыквы!

От удара кулаком по столу подпрыгнули книги и свитки, карандаши раскатились, а белый бумажный абажур с цаплями и лягушками печально поник. Эбису, сморщившись, поправил его обратно.

— Ладно, — буркнул Ибики, — теперь о нашем. В десять нас ждут в Суне, а уже начало девятого. Где Райдо, Генма и Иваши? Какого моржового хера они вообще опаздывают, чёрт возьми?! Они должны были переправить Нара и уже вернуться.

— Шеф, я на пять минут отбегу, — спохватился Эбису, вспомнив, что хотел сделать ещё вчера. — Я быстро.

Ибики зыркнул на него и нехотя кивнул. Давно знал, что просто так Эбису ничего не делает.

Эбису мигом выскочил из кабинета и бросился на следующий этаж, в отдел Анализа. Конечно, там сидел чунин Докураку Маваши, похабный ублюдок. Разумеется, пришлось с ним сцепиться.

— Маваши, над чем Шимон работал последнее время? — спросил Эбису, стараясь не злиться сразу.

— Без подписи Яманака ничего не получишь, — отрезал Докураку, чтобы его черти драли.

— Яманака сам знаешь где, — он сложил губы в любезную улыбку, — а ты всё-таки его заместитель.

— Что, тебе уже доложили, где наш начальник? — кажется, от злости у Маваши раскалились очки. Он бы и хотел наорать на Эбису, но не мог: и звание ниже, и в АНБУ не числился.

— Раз я это знаю — выходит, что так. Не шуми, Маваши, давай дела, мы смерть Шимона расследуем, — всё ещё миролюбиво ответил Эбису. Раздражение уже начинало клокотать в горле.

— Значит, сам пиши, что взял, и подписывай. А я прослежу, чтобы ты всё правильно заполнил, — заухмылялся очкастый хмырь.

Эбису, чуть ли не скрежеща зубами от злости, сгрёб со стола Шимона все папки, с адской скоростью переписал их названия на бумагу и поставил размашистую подпись: на, получай!

Кинул листок перед Маваши, подхватил папки и был таков. Вслед ему неслись крики, что если хотя бы одна бумажка пропадёт, он лично заставит Эбису её родить и будет наблюдать за процессом. Эбису на это только посмеялся и удрал на свой этаж, потому что время поджимало уже катастрофически.

Влетел в кабинет, свалил папки на стул; возле подоконника стояли Райдо, Генма и Иваши.

— Тебя ждём, — белозубо улыбнулся ему Генма. — Вперёд, что ли?

Ибики, увидев папки, довольно кивнул: молодец, Эбису, сообразил.

— Вернёмся — и сразу почитаем, что там, — сказал Эбису. — Поехали, парни.

* * * * *

— Ушёл, говоришь… — протянул Ибики. — Вот так прямо взял и ушёл, никого не убил? Не верится.

— Сами удивились, — пожал плечами капитан Ямато. — Походил, поорал. Я два новых выражения запомнил. А когда Хидан сам убедился, что никого из Нара дома нет — развернулся и потопал к воротам. Ни с кем не задирался даже. Чинно вышел, попрощался в своей манере и попёр на юг. Мы его до сотого километра вели, патрульных предупредили, что может вернуться. Но пока всё тихо.

— Яму проверили? — Ибики налил в кружку свежезаваренного чаю. Посмотрел на Ямато. — Чай будешь?

— Буду, спасибо, — истинный АНБУ всегда ест что дают и пьёт что наливают.

Ибики собственноручно достал для него из шкафа гостевую кружку — синюю, с умильным белым котёнком в венке из одуванчиков. Это Эбису с Ирукой придумали купить такую посуду: Эбису говорил, что настолько милая кружечка выведет из равновесия кого угодно, а Ируке просто нравились котята, щенки и дети (и он этого даже не стеснялся).

— Обыскали весь лес, — тем временем продолжал капитан Ямато, — всю яму перерыли. Нет там его. Значит, это действительно он, а не кто-то под хенге.

— Или всё же кто-то под хенге, если вырыл Хидана, а тот не ожил. Особенно если изобразить его было ой как нужно, — ответил Ибики и бережно втянул ноздрями аромат цзинь цзюн мэя: каштановый мёд, ржаная корка, грецкий орех, сушёный шиповник.

— Может, и так, — согласился капитан Ямато, положил в кружку с котёнком пять ложек сахару, со звоном размешал и с хлюпаньем отпил. Личный пень Гончей (Ибики никак не мог привыкнуть называть Гончую по имени — Хатаке Какаши) отличался несгибаемым духом, прямолинейным мышлением, эмоциональной составляющей дубового стола и незатейливым нравом: дерево — оно и есть дерево. Для чересчур сложного Хатаке — самое то.

А Морино Ибики нужно в людях другое. Умение думать и слушать, учиться и учить, разговаривать на любые темы, ценить хорошую музыку и вкусную еду. Много знать. Не бояться его, не презирать его работу. И такой человек существует — но Морино Ибики отлично понимает, что это всё не для него, он никому не принесёт счастья, а тем более — ему. Да что там, у Морино Ибики всё равно ничего не выйдет, и пусть лучше у него останется хоть что-то светлое. Мечта, что можно будет читать в соседних креслах дождливыми осенними вечерами, слушать вместе пластинки, просыпаться в одной постели, вдвоём возвращаться домой… Целовать его рот. Стискивать его в объятиях — голого, горячего, гибкого. Любить его, такого желанного, такого бесстыдного, такого удивительного… Кто скажет, что Морино Ибики — трус, раз не хочет признаться в любви? Лишь тот, кого никогда не предавали, кому никогда не отказывали.

Ибики так и сидел бы, размышляя о несбывшемся, молчал вдвоём с капитаном Ямато — но в кабинет с грохотом ввалился Котецу и счастливо похвастался:

— Мы нашли, шеф! То есть, Эбису с Ирукой нашли, а мы с Изумо помогали!

— Что там у вас? — ворчливо спросил Ибики. Чай безнадёжно остыл, и теперь его либо пить залпом, чтобы просто промочить горло, либо вылить к чертям собачьим.

— Когда Эбису с Ирукой сегодня вернулись из Суны, они сразу засели за папки Хиджири, — Котецу, как всегда, был счастлив рассказать все до единой подробности. — И там такое, шеф, такое! Вы даже не представляете, что!

— Короче! — рявкнул Ибики.

— Всю последнюю неделю он наркотой занимался, шеф, — торжествующе объявил Котецу. — Она и шиноби, и гражданским одинаково знатно по мозгам давала. Забирала и тех, и других, как он пишет, на отличненько.

— Но это невозможно, — встрепенулся капитан Ямато. — Действие на гражданского и шиноби должно отличаться.

— Ещё как возможно! — Котецу разве что не подпрыгивал от радости. Хотя какая уж тут радость: наркота же, дрянь поганая.

— Как? — в один голос спросили Ибики и капитан Ямато.

— А очень просто, — ухмыльнулся Котецу, — Кто-то шибко умный изобрёл такую технику, что ты читаешь со свитка вслух определённые слова и тебя моментально забирает. Сочетания звуков, колебания воздуха, то-сё — а ты с них торчишь. Да такая, оказывается, мощная штука, что любой чердак сносит на раз-два. Кто голым в речку сигает, кто павлина изображает и на крыше орёт, а кто жопой гимн Конохи играет, да так, что заслушаешься.

— Ебать тебя в душу, — только и сказал капитан Ямато.

— И когда слова прочитаны, они исчезают, — добавил Котецу напоследок. — Остаётся только пустой свиток. Одноразовая доза, всё чин чинарём.

Ибики сразу вспомнил убийство в Суне и свиток, найденный Эбису под плитой.

Чёрт возьми. Кажется, всё ещё хуже, чем они думали.

Особенно если учесть, что они пока не знали, кто сумел освободить Хидана — и как этот некто выяснил, где именно Хидана закопали, и как прошёл мимо оленей Нара.

* * * * *

— Если есть что-то, пользующееся спросом, значит, должны быть и продавцы, — рассуждал Эбису, сидя вместе с Ирукой над бумагами Шимона. — А эта дрянь появилась совсем недавно, о ней пока мало кто знает — следовательно, их не может быть много. Один или двое, не больше, думаю.

— Найти бы ещё этих двоих, — Ирука скорчил унылую физиономию. — Придётся проверять, с кем шарахались эти любители расширить сознание.

— У Шимона здесь пять эпизодов, — задумчиво протянул Эбису, катая между пальцами простой карандаш. — Их может быть гораздо больше, поэтому имеет смысл пойти прогуляться в «Рыбу». Тем более, что уже вечер.

— Я с тобой! — Ирука азартно потёр руки. — Переоденемся только.

_Интерлюдия вторая_

Шиноби умеют не только убивать и умирать

А кто это идёт по улице Основателей? Двое симпатичных парней. По виду — из тех, кого в рокерских тусовках называют подавальщиками барабанных палочек.

А что это на них надето? Потрёпанные джинсы, тяжёлые высокие ботинки на тракторной подошве и пёстрые разрисованные футболки.

А кого все видят, глядя на них? Обычных ребят из тех, что лабают дома у друзей или в старых сараях на окраине. Ведь мало кто знает, как выглядит Ирука с распущенными волосами, а Эбису — без банданы и тёмных очков.

Надо сказать, что шли эти двое не наобум, а именно туда, где в Конохе со времён Хаширамы собирались любители гитарных запилов — в кафе «Сиреневая рыба». Ирука и Эбису не просто сошли бы там за своих, нет — они и были своими: Эбису покупал винилы и обменивался ими с такими же любителями, а Ирука… Ирука играл на рогатом белом Ибанезе Джеме Джуниоре.

Если прямо сейчас пойти и заглянуть в их дом на улице Основателей, но не на кухню, где обычно священнодействует Эбису, а в гостиную, можно увидеть много интересного. Тот же запасной футляр от Ибанеза, например. Он стоит на большом матерчатом кресле цвета кофе с молоком, аккуратно прикрытом тёмной тканевой накидкой, а рядом с ним притулилась целая стопка книг по педагогике (среди которых прячутся два оранжевых томика «Ича-Ича» — а что, если учитель, так сразу не человек?).

Возле другого кресла, парного к тому, что служит подставкой под Ибанез, пристроилась стеклянная подставка под винилы. У стены — специальный столик под проигрыватель, а чуть поодаль, по обе стороны от него — большие хорошие напольные колонки; на их чёрных деревянных кабинетах нет ни пылинки, да и грили всегда тщательно протёрты. Ирука и Эбису копили чуть ли не два года, но всё-таки купили именно те, которые так хотели (и ни дня не пожалели о покупке).

В левом дальнем углу — царство Ируки. Там и усилители, и педали, и кабели, и коробка с разноцветными медиаторами, и стул (не всё же время играть стоя!), и модули питания. Хобби как хобби, ничем не хуже других.

В правом дальнем углу — королевство Эбису. Мойка винилов, щётки для очистки, средства для ухода за иглами, головкой звукоснимателя, клавишами… Денег на них уходило море. Эбису не унывал: он слишком любил слушать музыку, и был готов ради этого отказывать себе во многом. В походах в кафе и бары, к примеру. Напиваться ему не особенно нравилось, а готовил он не хуже признанных шеф-поваров — кругом экономия, куда ни посмотри.

Не сказать, что у них обоих было много свободного времени, но даже полчаса в день за любимым занятием — это дорогого стоит. И если уж начистоту, шиноби Конохи не гнушались увлекаться музыкой: Аоба Ямаширо, например, играл на басу (поэтому когда-то и сдружился с Ирукой и Эбису), Котецу и Изумо иногда баловались на ритм-гитарах. Чоуза Акимичи, бывший учитель Эбису, Генмы и Гая, нежно и самозабвенно обожал ударные установки. Поговаривали, будто Неджи Хьюга умеет играть на клавишах, но проверить это ещё никому не удалось: в дом клана посторонних не приглашали, а свои молчали.

В «Сиреневую рыбу» приходили те, кто не стеснялся публики и своих умений.

И гражданские — тоже.


	4. в которой Эбису и Ирука дерутся, Ибики злится, а Нара Шикамару, возможно, сходит с ума

_Вторник, 5 мая_

_Деревня, скрытая в Листве_

Жара понемногу спадала; в сумерках жасмин пах просто оглушительно. Ночные бабочки облепили фонари; пухлые мохнатые тельца, пушистые усы, волосатые толстые ножки — б-р-р! Разве что козодои и летучие мыши радовались: ужин не только прилетел сам, но и подсветил себя на стеклянном блюде.

Вечером Коноха оживилась; там и сям попадались влюблённые парочки, гуляющие под ручку. Эбису-без-очков изо всех сил старался не кривить лицо, когда видел неуклюжие заигрывания парней: ни тебе стихов для любимой, ни серенад под её окнами, ни миллиона роз на площади — мельчают поклонники, ох мельчают… Хвать за попу, тиск за грудки — фе, разве так ухаживают? И ведь девчонки (да и мальчишки, что уж скрывать?) ведутся на этих непробиваемых тупиц и невеж! Поистине, благородное искусство деликатного обхождения кануло в прошлое.

Никто не знает, случилось ли это от привычного разочарования в современных нравах, очередного осознания несовершенства мира или вхождения Луны в созвездие Кукумарии, но по дороге в «Сиреневую рыбу» Эбису осенило.

— Ирука, ты знаешь… — знакомый холодок предчувствия пополз по спине, вонзился в затылок, — ты же помнишь, что у того убитого гражданского из банка, Такаямы, по всей комнате валялись свитки? Надо бы выяснить, что в них было. Может, работу на дом брал, может, стихи писал, а может, ещё чем занимался.

— Думаешь, какие-то могли быть… теми, что мы ищем? — Ирука аж задохнулся. — Чёрт побери, а ведь правда! Если он заторчал от этой новой дряни, его спокойно взяли и разобрали на запчасти.

— Именно, — подтвердил Эбису. — Смотри в оба, Ирука.

— Договорились, — серьёзно ответил Ирука. — Понимаю, не маленький.

* * * * *

В «Сиреневой рыбе» душно и накурено, и не только табаком. В «Сиреневой рыбе» трезвые — редкость, но никто не ходит туда за выпивкой. Там не принято спрашивать, кто ты: чужие туда не заглядывают. Если тебя знают, можешь привести с собой подругу или друга, но ты отвечаешь за них каждую минуту времени, проведённого ими в этой шумной, тесной, вонючей, лучшей в мире дыре.

Тот, кто вошёл, сразу попадает в бар. Там наливают дерьмовое саке, дешёвый виски, пахнущий чем угодно, только не виски, разбавленный чаем ром и очень плохой абсент. Здешнее пиво по цвету, запаху и консистенции, по слухам — моча высокогорного белохвостого дятла. Приверед тут не держат, поэтому даже Эбису пьёт и не возмущается.

Разноцветные бутылки, высоченный тощий бармен Камыш, чёрная лакированная деревянная стойка с пивными кранами, пяток одноногих табуретов, деревянные столы и стулья, вдоль и поперёк расписанные похабными рисунками, тусклые лампы под треугольными жестяными пыльными абажурами — вот и всё убранство бара. Эбису там каждый раз худо: ёмкости стоят не по размеру, линии кривые, лампы висят не на прямой линии — да много чего не так. Но ради своих винилов и Ируки, лучшего друга, он всё равно приходит в «Сиреневую рыбу».

— О, вот и Фонище! — расплылся в улыбке рыжий длинноволосый Медаль, один из хозяев этого превосходного места. — Сто лет не видались! Ба, и Звездочёт тут — ну, дела! День сюрпризов.

— Здорово, — Ирука тут же влез на высокий табурет рядом с ним. Ибанез он взгромоздил на стойку. — Сегодня кто-нибудь обещался? Хоть на пару песянов?

— Фон, вот тебе моё честное слово — не знаю, — вздохнул Медаль, потерев плоскую, как тарелка, веснушчатую физиономию. — Детишки какие-то паслись вроде, а из наших что-то никого не видел.

Фон — сокращённое от Фонарь: так все в «Сиреневой рыбе» звали Ируку за его необыкновенный душевный свет. А Эбису знали как Звездочёта: этим прозвищем его обласкал басист Сурок, приятель Медаля. Длинный (в миру Аоба Ямаширо), упившись вусмерть адской смесью рома и саке, полез на крышу загадывать желание на падающую звезду; Эбису добро сказал ему, что сегодняшней ночью не ожидается метеорных потоков большой интенсивности с зенитным часовым числом более тысячи метеоров в час. Длинный глубокомысленно икнул и упал с чердака. Сурок обалдел так, что утопил в пиве любимый пальцевый медиатор — и в сердцах брякнул: «Ебать ты звездочёт, Эби!» С тех пор и повелось. Не то чтобы Эбису обижался: Звездочёт всяко лучше, чем Зануда или Мозгоёб.

— Медаль, а как насчёт вдвоём? — подмигнул Ирука. — Сурка ещё возьмём, а там и кто из ударников, может, подтянется.

— Сурок вчера так нарезался, что до завтрашнего утра не встанет, — поморщился Медаль: он не любил, когда его приятели выпивали лишнего.

— Да ладно тебе, мы и на пару сможем, — не отставал Ирука. — Чтобы мы — да и не смогли?

Медаль тяжко вздохнул и слез с табурета.

— Ну что с тобой сделаешь? Уговорил, зараза, — он неторопливо прошествовал за стойку, а обратно вышел уже с Телекастером на плече. Бармен Камыш поправил очки и недовольно проворчал что-то неразборчивое. — Эй, пиплы, басистами богаты?

Немногочисленные посетители, перебиравшие в картонных коробках обменные винилы, замотали руками и головами: нет, не сподобились, извиняемся.

— Ну и хрен с вами, — бодро ответил Медаль и размашисто зашагал из бара. За ним пошёл Ирука, за Ирукой — Эбису: репетиционка была в конце коридора и всё самое интересное обычно происходило в ней.

В репетиционке уже собрался народ; среди давно примелькавшихся патлатых физиономий Эбису сразу приметил двоих незнакомцев. Один, похожий на птичку (такой же остроносый и взъерошенный), удобно устроился возле стола, заставленного бутылками с водой, а другой — в чистых джинсах, цветастой рубашке, застёгнутой до самого верха, в новёхоньких очках-полароидах и с тёмными волосами аж до лопаток, — жался в углу комнаты. Видно было, что парню очень неловко.

— Где-то я его видел, этого хиппана, — шепнул Ирука, — вот точно видел. Может, у стола? Или в «Ичираку»? Не суть, в общем, но он наш.

— А первого?

— Этого — точно нет, — уверенно ответил Ирука. — Не шиноби, ко мне не приходил ни разу.

Эбису кивнул и поспешил занять два из оставшихся свободных стульев — себе и Ируке. Как назло, сегодня в репетиционной не было ничего, за что он мог бы зацепиться взглядом и как-то приводить себя в равновесие. Хотя, если рассудить здраво… Ибанез Ируки вполне совершенен. На него Эбису и будет смотреть.

Промучившись с полчаса (и сто раз пожалев, что не взял наушники), Эбису сбежал к родным винилам. Нет, Ирука играл очень хорошо, даже, можно сказать, отлично — иначе Эбису не сумел бы ужиться с ним в одном доме, — но «Child in Time» Эбису предпочитал всё же в оригинальном исполнении. Тем более, что на импровизированной сцене сошлись аж две лидер-гитары — зато без баса, ритма, клавишных и ударных. Такого издевательства Эбису выносить не мог, да и не хотел.

В конце концов, среди менял должен найтись кто-то, хоть краем уха прослышавший про свитки с наркотой. А если нет — ну что же, поищем в другом месте.

Эбису не знал, можно это назвать везением или всё же нет, но в баре уже заседал Сурок. Пухлый и щекастый. Похмельный, злющий, с помятой физией, серый словно плохая туалетная бумага, и очень, просто очень недовольный собственным состоянием (видимо, заодно и увеличением энтропии Вселенной).

— Звездочёт, ты вот зачем живёшь, а? — напал он на Эбису, только завидев его в дверном проёме. И ведь даже не поздоровался! — Хули толку с тебя, вот скажи мне?

Эбису опешил. Шиноби, АНБУ, командир отряда, элитный учитель — уж кто-то, а он точно не бесполезный! Правда, быстро вспомнил, что его тут знают как безобидного менялу винилов, и успокоился.

— Привет, Сурок. Я помогаю людям ориентироваться в мире хорошей музыки, — с достоинством ответил Эбису. — И учу их отличать говно от повидла, повидло — от варенья, а варенье — от конфитюра.

— Ебанат ты, Звездочёт, — с чувством высказался Сурок, потирая ранние залысины. — Но привет. Иди сюда, морда ты гнусная. Пива налью.

Пришлось подойти. Пиво, как всегда, было отвратительным. После него хотелось прополоскать рот; Эбису цедил по глотку и мужественно терпел. Смотреть на похмельного Сурка оказалось тем ещё испытанием (да и на окружающих вместе с обстановкой — тоже. И ведь каждый раз так, боги, дайте сил!); приходилось разглядывать более или менее приличную этикетку на бутылке сливочного ликёра.

— Вот скажи мне, Звездочёт, — продолжал разглагольствовать Сурок. — И вот кем нужно быть, чтобы толкать добропорядочному хозяину бара всякую траханую муть? Да ещё и выдавать её за первосортный товар?

— Это ты о чём? — Эбису аккуратно влил в себя ещё немного пива.

— Да я о Камыше, в рот ему ноги, — Сурок отхлебнул дрянного виски прямо из бутылки: Эбису мысленно сделал пометку: никогда не пить виски в «Сиреневой рыбе».

— И что он?

Камыш печально вздохнул и отошёл подальше.

— Он? — взвыл Сурок так, что на них начали оглядываться любители винилов. — Он вчера притащился с каким-то обдолбанным дятлом, а тот пригнал откуда-то целую связку этих моднявых читалок, мудак такой!

Оп-па… Эбису постарался не подавиться. Читалки, стало быть. Жги, Сурок, рассказывай дальше!

— Ну так вот, — продолжал Сурок, — я и выпил-то чутка всего, подумаешь, стакашек бурбона вперёд пропустил. И читанул, значит. И меня так вынесло, нахуй, что думал, совсем не встану, итить-колотить! Глюки ловил всю ночь, весь день блевал как из поганого ведра, ёптыть. Вот скажи, Камыш, кто ты после такого и зачем вообще тебе такому на этом свете обитать, а?

— Не надо было бурбон читалкой полировать, Сурок-сан, — огрызнулся Камыш. — Везде же предупреждают, чтобы с алкашкой не мешали. Последствия от этого бывают. Только на трезвую читать надо, я же вам говорил, Сурок-сан!

Сурок свирепо плюнул в его сторону; не попал, но Камыш всё равно шарахнулся из-за стойки — видимо, чтобы Сурок на начал кидаться тяжёлыми предметами, а то на полках стоят бутылки, побьются ведь все как есть.

— Вот и брысь, — гаркнул Сурок, — глаза бы мои на тебя не глядели!

Судя по страдальческой бледно-зеленоватой физиономии, ему всё ещё было нехорошо.

— Пойду я за ним схожу, — сказал Эбису. — Ты вон пожёванный какой, тебе лежать надо, а не за стойку вставать. А Медаля ты сейчас всё равно из репетиционки не вытащишь.

— Твоя правда, — уныло признал Сурок. — Пинай Камыша сюда, скажи, что только один раз в дыню врежу, да и хватит ему на сегодня.

Эбису с удовольствием оставил на стойке едва начатый стакан пива и пошёл искать Камыша, не иначе как сдуру решившего водиться с продавцами дряни.

И отыскал — в тесной пыльной подсобке, где хранились ящики с бутылками и коробки с чипсами, орешками, сушёными кальмарами и жевательными резинками. И передал слова Сурка. И спросил: что ж это за читалка такая, а, Камыш?

— Не надо тебе, — буркнул Камыш, отводя глаза. — Звездочёт, вот честно, я тебе не продам. И Фону не продам. А Сурка ты знаешь, он же не отцепится. Ну и пристал как смола к заднице: хочу, хочу, столько слышал, дай попробовать. Я ж у него работаю, вот и пришлось.

— А зачем вчера позволил тому типу притащить связку, раз не хотел продавать? — прищурился Эбису. Асимметричное лицо Камыша разглядывать не хотелось. Но приходилось.

— Тут вокруг много дерьма плавает. Им — можно.

Да ты, Камыш, никак сам решил правосудие направо и налево раздавать? А с чего бы это? Вроде ни в чём криминальном не замешан. Учишься, по вечерам работаешь — что тебе не так-то, Камыш? Кого ты хотел наказать, за что?

— О, слушай, так ты это, криминалов каких тут поблизости увидел, что ли? — Эбису вдохновенно понесло. — На Медаля с Сурком наезжали, да?

— Ну считай, что так, — нехотя кивнул Камыш. — Тут на многих в округе уже накатили. Вот их, сволочей, травил и буду травить. А тебе не продам, даже не проси.

Идейный ты наш идиот. Вляпался, дурень. Как теперь тебя вытаскивать, балда ты безмозглая? Многих ли ты уже успел снабдить читалками? И где искать твоего компаньона? И кто ещё приторговывает, кроме вас?

— Ой да ладно тебе, Камыш, — Эбису старательно прикидывался тупорогим. — Все свои, что ты. Вон Длинный и то пробовал, и я тоже хочу. Расскажи хоть, что это такое, читалка твоя? Я бы ночью употребил, тихонько впал в релаксацию под «Тёмную сторону Луны», и никто бы не узнал.

Про Аобу он беспардонно соврал, но сейчас ему было не до угрызений совести. Позарез нужен был образец, а в идеале — ещё и тот тип, что торговал свитками в «Сиреневой рыбе».

Но Камыш упёрся похлеще похабного ублюдка Докураку: нет, не скажу, не проси. Как Эбису ни уговаривал его — всё впустую: Камыш героически стоял на страже физического и душевного здоровья Звездочёта и Фона.

— Сам не хочешь продавать, так пускай твой дятел продаст, — уговаривал Эбису.

Чёрт побери, быть так близко, и получить шиш с маслом. Обидно, честное слово.

— А его здесь нет сегодня, — торжествующе ухмыльнулся Камыш и дал дёру.

Эбису ничего не оставалось делать, кроме как вернуться в репетиционную. Он серьёзно порицал себя за неудачу, и в своём упоённом самоедстве чуть не пропустил момент, когда Ирука закончил играть.

Безмолвный вопрос на лице Ируки: узнал что-нибудь?

Быстрый ответ-на-пальцах: бармен, его приятель, мало информации.

Ирука продолжил: продавец у стола, сам предлагает, купил.

Эбису перестал упрекать себя за провал. Молодчина всё-таки Ирука!

— Пора двигать, что ли, — Ирука от души потянулся и зевнул на публику. — Ну что, по стаканчику — и домой, в люлю?

Из репетиционной выходили всей галдящей толпой сразу, толкаясь и наступая друг другу на ноги. Эбису вознёс хвалу сапожникам, смастерившим его непробиваемые ботинки; Ирука, судя по его ухмылке — тоже.

Пока Медаль наливал всем (на этот раз — отвратительной гадости, названной «Кальвадосом» разве что из желания навредить доверчивым любителям экзотики), пока опрокидывали, пока прощались — время шло, и когда Эбису и Ирука засобирались на улицу, там уже давно обосновалась ночь. Пусть короткая, но в этот час — тёмная.

Тип, похожий на птичку, маячил впереди. Понадёжнее припрятав футляр со свитком, Ирука кивнул Эбису: может, догоним?

По тротуару шелестело, рассыпалось шорохами эхо их шагов. Сладкий запах жасмина, нежное благоухание шиповника, дымок от чьей-то самокрутки с травой — в Конохе всё как всегда.

— Эй, приятель, как насчёт свитка для моего друга? — Ирука догнал типа и пошёл рядом с ним.

Тип виновато развёл руками: извини, кончились, с собой больше нет.

— Так ты сгоняй, мы тут подождём, — не отставал Ирука, — а то что будет, я попробую, а он — нет. Это же мой друг, ему тоже хочется.

— Так и быть, щас принесу, — буркнул тип. — Цену ты слышал, готовь карман бабла. Ждите тут, минут через пять буду.

Одинокий фонарь светил в конце улицы путеводной звездой. Ночь дышала им в спины как большое равнодушное животное; дома спали, закрыв глаза окон. После такого насыщенного дня отдохнуть хотелось просто неимоверно; Эбису мечтал, как он придёт домой, быстро сполоснётся в душе и ляжет на чистые прохладные простыни.

Моргнул раз, другой — а между домами уже кто-то шевелился: теней Эбису насчитал четыре штуки. Ирука ткнул его локтем: с его стороны — пятеро. Девять человек на двоих. Точнее, не на двоих, а на одного с половиной: у Ируки на плече футляр с Ибанезом, у Ируки ограничена подвижность, да и в тайдзюцу он не силён, а техники в черте деревни запрещены.

«Тикаем? — спросил Эбису на пальцах. — Их девятеро».

Оказалось — дюжина. Секунды растянулись резинкой и тут же хлопнули по пяткам: быстрее! Раз — и Эбису вбивает ботинок кому-то в лицо, пляшет на чьей-то спине, два — прошибает кому-то дыхалку; болит плечо; три — там, сзади, кто-то бежит: кому, сука, неймётся?

— Я с вами, ребята! — ба, да это же тот парень в цветастой рубашке и полароидах! — У, сволочи, вшестером на одного, гады!

Эбису бьёт, прыгает, перехватывает, дробит ногой чью-то кисть; кулаки разбиты, плечо болит всё сильнее — плевать! Крик, вой, ругань. Осталось трое. Тёмно-зелёные волосы, узкая хищная морда, косой разрез глаз — кто это, он его знает, да, точно — удар в лицо, рот болит, в голове зазвенело. Ты — кто? Ногой — в губы: не скалься! Болит в грудине. Кто-то орёт. Ты куда делся, косой? Эбису вертится, вьётся, валяет кого-то в пыли. Уже всё? Больше некого?

Пахнет кровью, немытым телом, грязной одеждой — и над всем этим душный, злой, приторный аромат жасмина и спокойный, умиротворяющий запах шиповника.

— Нет, ну какие уроды, — парень в порванной цветастой рубашке поднял пустые дужки очков, сунул в карман. — Там ещё были за домом, но сбежали.

Оп-па, да у него зрачки белые! Хьюга он. Поэтому и видел, что там творилось на соседней улице.

— Откуда знаешь? — Ирука первым делом открыл футляр: проверить, цел ли Ибанез. На глазу фингал, синяк на подбородке, на лбу здоровенная ссадина, футболка в клочья — но гитара в порядке, слава богу.

— Бьякуган у него, — ответил Эбису, пытаясь не прилечь от боли в плече и груди.

— Ну да, бьякуган, — парень несмело улыбнулся. — Я Хьюга Ироха, будем знакомы.

— Слушай, а правда, что Неджи играет на клавишах? — азартно выпалил Ирука и хлопнул комара на лбу. Сморщился: больно. Синяки на лице Ирохи тоже стремительно наливались лиловым, из носа капала кровь.

— Ну да, — Ироха подмигнул подбитым глазом, — есть такое. Только никому не говорите, хорошо? А ты вообще супер, так классно играешь, — восторженные бьякуганы — это сильно.

— Спасибо, — Ирука лучился благодарностью. Он всегда такой: сам еле жив, а всех вокруг заряжает своим оптимизмом.

Эбису подумал, что у бессознательных типов вполне могут быть свитки-читалки, и полез проверять. От дикой боли в плече свалился на колени. Сломал? Вывихнул?

— Ирука, — просипел он, — обыщи их… скорее, а то патруль…

Не успели: с крыш уже прыгали знакомые бело-красные морды.

* * * * *

Убил бы обоих. Ремня бы ввалил. Расцеловал бы — ладно, одного. Второго бы обнял и не отпускал. А потом всё равно взял бы палку и так отходил бы бессовестных, чтобы вот эти бесстыжие рожи хоть раз что-то поняли.

— Где мозги оставили? — спокойствие в голосе давалось Ибики с трудом. — Эбису, я считал тебя умным. Ты зачем в драку полез? — и бац кулаком по столу! Аж Райдо и Генма подпрыгнули, а Иваши отошёл от греха подальше.

Что, обиделся? Морда вся разбитая, а нос сразу кверху, в зелёных глазищах — лёд. И плечо перекошено. Что, поначалу форс давил, здорового изображал? Надо подлечить, больно ведь ему…

И тут какого-то чёрта влез паскудный Генма Ширануи:

— Морино-сан, у Эбису-сенсея явный вывих плеча. Разрешите, я вправлю?

Ками святой, ты видишь, каких сил стоило не вышвырнуть его из кабинета?

— Ширануи, рядом с тобой Ирука-сенсей, тоже пострадавший. Займись.

Усадил Эбису на стол; дурацкая разрисованная футболка и так еле держалась — долой её! Да, плечо распухло, кость не на месте: придётся вправлять.

Уложил, согнул локоть, покрутил — Эбису побелел от боли, но молчал с каменной физиономией, — сустав со щелчком встал куда положено. Заодно Ибики и лицо Эбису подлечил, и сбитые в кровь костяшки пальцев. Трещину в ребре ликвидировал. Засранец Ширануи вообразил, что он тут великий полевой медик, как же! Все его знания против умений Ибики — пшик!

А куда это Райдо Намиаши таращится?

На татухи АНБУ, чёрт бы его драл, любопытного такого. И у Эбису, и у Ируки на левой руке горит-пылает Воля Огня.

Вот и Генма на то же самое пялится, бес его заешь!

— Пятнадцать минут вам времени. Приведите себя в порядок. Отсчёт пошёл, — монотонно проговорил Ибики. Не удержался и ещё раз глянул на гладкую спину с шестью рваными росчерками шрамов.

Уж этого удовольствия его никто не посмеет лишить.

— Генма, Райдо, Иваши — пригласите сюда нашего уважаемого гостя из Суны. Понимаю, вы очень устали, но сами понимаете, что Баки пока что никто не должен видеть.

Иди, Генма Ширануи, иди, натягивай на смазливое личико вежливую улыбку. Так тебе и надо.

* * * * *

Ибики, жук покарябанный, что ты за спектакль устроил тут, а? На всех наорал, Генму разве что не оплевал — что ты задумал, шеф? Просто так у тебя ничего не бывает.

В раздевалке АНБУ, как всегда, пахло потом и адской смесью дезодорантов. На дверях шкафов висели фарфоровые маски — Дракон, Нэкомата, Ворон, Тэнгу, Медведь, Выдра, Росомаха, Тигр… Значит, эти ребята и девчата сегодня выходные.

Эбису, оберегая только что вправленное плечо, одевался не так быстро, как обычно. Ирука тоже морщился: видимо, Генма его не долечил.

— Ирука, ты уже договорился завтра встретиться со своим новым поклонником? — беззлобно подцепил его Эбису. — Глядишь, расскажет что-нибудь о смерти родственника.

Ирука хлопнул глазами и тут же просиял:

— А, ты про Хьюга? Кстати да, это ты хорошо придумал — спросить у него. Он наверняка хоть что-то да знает. Пусть даже слухи, но нам и они могут помочь.

— Так всё-таки договорился? — фарфоровая маска приятно холодила лицо.

— А то! — Ирука подмигнул ему и застегнул бронежилет.

Баки из Суны уже ждал их; он пил кофе из гостевой кружки с козочкой в розовом платочке и заедал его дорогущей новинкой, всего с месяц назад появившейся в кондитерских — бискотти. Эбису пробовал: ничего особенного, сухарь как сухарь, разве что с миндальными орехами и кусочками сушёных фруктов.

— Ласка-сан, Летучая мышь-сан, — Баки отсалютовал им кружкой. — Доброй ночи, если так можно выразиться.

— Покажите мне того из нас, для кого она добрая, — Эбису не остался в долгу. — А мы как раз добыли образец свитка. Хотите посмотреть?

— Потом, — оборвал его Ибики. — У нас труп гражданского. И Нара Шикамару под следствием. Соседи видели, как он днём выходил из дома убитого, вечером заглянули в окно — а там покойник.

И кто бы ещё объяснил, почему столько мертвецов за несколько дней.

— А что, хенге отменили? — отстранённо поинтересовался Ирука. — И отпечатки чакры больше не снимают?

— Я тоже так подумал, — терпеливо ответил Ибики. — И проверил всё сам. Это был Шикамару. Да, я тоже удивился. Нет, я не знаю, зачем он приходил к трупу.

Ибики выложил на стол пачку фотографий, припечатал тяжёлой ладонью.

— Смотрите, думайте.

Эбису внимательно разглядывал убитого: кто-то вскрыл ему горло (возможно, опасной бритвой), просунул в разрез язык, распорол углы рта до ушей, выбил два верхних передних зуба, отрезал губы. У трупа недоставало последней фаланги мизинца правой руки и мочки левого уха.

Сколько же всего на свете существует способов прикончить ближнего своего? Дыши, Эбису, дыши: вдохнул-выдохнул.

Никогда он не привыкнет, никогда! Можно себе представить, каково было соседям. Неужели Шикамару свихнулся? От большого ума шарики за ролики заехали… Или он что-то узнал и хотел проверить? Но Шикамару — лентяй, он вряд ли потащился бы в чей-то дом, чтобы всего лишь убедиться в правильности умозаключений.

Или кто-то убирал его от следствия? Шикаку уехал, но его сын по части построения гипотез вполне мог заменить отца…

Чёрт побери, что творится в Конохе? Откуда повылезала вся эта дрянь и людская мерзость?

Эбису не хотелось верить, что она всегда там была, просто удачно пряталась. Или на неё никто не обращал внимания, считая чем-то само собой разумеющимся.

— Надо осмотреть дом, где его нашли, — Ирука поднёс к маске руку, чтобы потереть переносицу, но, должно быть, вовремя вспомнил про фарфор.

— Я согласен с уважаемым Летучей мышью-саном, — подал голос Баки. — Особенно в свете того, что у нас тоже произошло ещё одно непонятное убийство.

И у них? А как бы узнать насчёт других деревень?

— Баки, есть ли сведения из Аме, Кумо, Ива или Кири?

— Есть, Ласка-сан, — Баки допил кофе и беззвучно поставил кружку на стол. — Но, сами понимаете, неофициальные. У них точно так же, как у нас и у вас, открылся сезон необъяснимых смертей.

Ибики кивнул:

— Подтверждаю. Ну что, все бодры? Тогда встаём и вперёд, на осмотр дома.

* * * * *

— Что и требовалось доказать, — уставший Ирука привалился спиной к входной двери, обитой ржаво-коричневым дерматином. Крови не было только на ней. — Ласка, где ты его нашёл?

Эбису тщательно упаковывал уже чистый свиток.

— Под наматрасником. Не самое лучшее место для тайника.

— И ведь опять резали живого, — задумчиво протянул Ибики, — и снова никто ничего не слышал и не поднял тревогу. Картинка одна и та же: кто-то приносил трупу свиток, дожидался, пока тот прочитает, и спокойно, без сопротивления принимался за свою кровавую работёнку, а соседи на это время будто вымирали.

Красным был замаран даже потолок. Уже подсохшие капли пачкали светлые занавески и обои; кровь попала и на листья, и на разноцветные шапки цветов необыкновенно пышной герани в рыжих глиняных горшках, что стояли по всему дому. Ибики прав: убитый даже не шевелился, когда его резали.

— Но у нас есть образец читалки, — Ирука потянулся почесать нос и ткнулся пальцем в маску. — И мы можем его исследовать.

— Ага, можем, — рассеянно буркнул Эбису, выглядывая из окна. — Позвольте, а это что такое?

Под окном валялся дохлый дятел. Шея свёрнута, лапки скрючены.

— Вот заразы малолетние, — приложил Эбису конохских детей, по его мнению, ответственных за убиение невинной птицы. — Дятла-то зачем?

И застыл: вот-вот поймёт…

— Морино-сан, — аж дыхание в груди перехватило, — вы же помните, как Филин сказал? Что едва шею себе не свернул от беготни, как тот дятел. А какой именно дятел? Почему Филин вообще про дятла заговорил? Он обычно не так выражается. «Едва не сдох от беготни ни за хрен собачий», — вот так да, так он сказать мог. А свёрнутая шея у дятла — это что-то не то.

— Ну-ка, объясни, что ты пытаешься вывернуть? — Ибики мигом оказался рядом с ним, положил тяжёлую ручищу на плечо (хорошо хоть на здоровое).

— Вон дятел, в палисаднике лежит. И возле «Путеводной звезды» в Суне я нашёл дохлую птицу.

— Вы знаете, Ласка-сан, — Баки тоже подошёл к Эбису, — а ведь неподалёку от нашего второго убитого лежала мёртвая сойка. Я даже подумал, что Кичиро эту птичку рисовал, пока ещё жил.

Ибики встрепенулся; дежурный АНБУ Сокол будто соткался из воздуха.

— Филина сюда, прямо сейчас.

— И Горностая тоже, будь так добр, — подхватил Эбису.

«Зачем»? — Ибики высоко поднял брови — так, что они почти спрятались под хитаем.

— Есть одна придумка, её надо бы проверить как можно скорее. У первого убитого гражданского в комнате я видел свитки, много. Надо выяснить, не было ли среди них пустой читалки.

— Значит, и Филина, и Горностая, — Ибики выглядел чертовски довольным. Ещё бы: дело хоть как-то сдвинулось, пусть даже на воробьиный нос.

Заспанные Котецу и Изумо то и дело зевали под масками. Это не помешало Горностаю-Изумо тотчас же махнуть в камеру хранения вещдоков; Филин-Котецу почесал лохматый затылок и ответил:

— Ну да, был там дятел. Под окном валялся. Я ещё постоял возле него, поразглядывал, с чего он сдох. Башку ему скрутили, в общем.

— Вот теперь я действительно могу с точностью где-то в восемьдесят процентов сказать, что эти убийства связаны между собой, — подытожил счастливый Ибики. — И если Горностай найдёт чистый свиток — процентов станет девяносто пять. Спасибо, Ласка.

Польщённый Эбису заулыбался и поклонился — не каждый день шеф Ибики хвалит за работу.

— Баки, мы к вам сейчас? — в глазах Ибики плясал лукавый огонёк. Эбису редко видел шефа настолько довольным; обычно такое случалось, когда Ибики добывал винил, за которым давно охотился.

— Да, пожалуй, — согласился Баки. — Как раз и на сойку посмотрите, и на нашего очередного покойника.

— Шеф, а ведь около тела Хиджири я не видел птицы, — снова заговорил Эбису. — Либо я её проглядел, либо её там не было. Я завтра пороюсь в фотографиях, поищу.

— И если она не найдётся, то получится, что убийство Шимона Хиджири не связано с остальными, — подхватил Ирука. — Моё мнение — что его смерть всё-таки больше связана с расследованием появления свитковой наркоты.

— И заодно добавьте в копилку, что Иноичи-сан из-за всего этого сидит под домашним арестом, — встрял Котецу, — и не может нам помочь.

И ведь он прав. Получается, неведомые противники выступили в очень удачное для них время: Цунаде в коме, Данзо — на собрании пяти каге, Нара Шикаку — при дворе даймё, Какаши — на задании ранга S… И вот уже нейтрализован лучший сенсор, за ним убирают с доски умника Нара-младшего. И кто следующий? Сам шеф Ибики? Капитан Ямато со своим-чужим мокутоном?

И как понять, что им на самом деле надо, этим противникам? И кто стоит за разработкой и продажей свитков-читалок? Орочимару? Или кто-то иной, пока неизвестный и поэтому более опасный?

Хотелось поспать хотя бы пару часов, поесть (Эбису согласился бы даже на пару вредных сальных бургеров, картошку фри и колу!), послушать недавно купленный винил — ХТК Баха в переложении для органа и трубы, редчайший экземпляр! — выпросить выходной и съездить в столицу… А приходилось прыгать из деревни в деревню, на ходу выдавать гипотезы и версии, смотреть на мёртвых людей, зверски убитых по чьему-то приказу, и делать всё возможное и невозможное, чтобы не допустить новых убийств.

— Кстати, шеф, — спохватился Эбису. Может, это и не столь важно, но мало ли, когда пригодится? — Я тут вспомнил. Думаю, что узнал одного из тех, с кем дрался. Это он мне ребро чуть не сломал, а я ему физиономию в хлам разбил.

— И кто там был? — Ибики прищурился. Нехорошо так, вдумчиво. Этот прищур обычно не сулил ничего хорошего.

— Аой Рокушо, шеф. И меня очень интересует, как он сумел выжить после того обрыва.

— Меня тоже, Эбису. И Яманаку Иноичи тоже сразу взволновало.

* * * * *

_Интерлюдия третья_

Иногда они возвращаются

Умирать в бою шиноби учатся с детства. Защитить деревню, выполнить задание любой ценой, спасти друга — это и есть жизнь, другой никому не предлагали. Такая смерть во всех скрытых деревнях считается почётной и правильной.

Не всем везёт.

Упасть, хрипя и отплёвываясь кровью, слепо шарить по земле, с ужасом понимая, что всё, вот она, безносая — и очнуться в плену.

На цепи в сырой, вонючей, грязной камере с холодными каменными стенами. Безнадёга и стылая жуть: попался, не выберешься, не вернёшься… Прикуют так, чтобы не смог разбить голову. В рот засунут кляп, чтобы не откусил язык. Перекроют печатями каналы чакры. Подлечат, чтобы продержался, пока бьют, режут и жгут: вопрос — ответ, нет ответа — приходит боль. Спина в кровавой корке и сукровице, пальцы с вырванными ногтями не шевелятся, в опухшем горле печёт от лютой жажды, и ты молишься, молишься всем подряд богам и чертям: дайте сдохнуть — а жить всё равно охота. Жить, дышать, ловить ветер губами… Цепляешься за остатки сознания, за дурную надежду, за сраную Волю Огня, чтобы не свихнуться от боли, протянуть ещё час, ещё день. Умрёшь — закопают где-нибудь во рву или в лесу, и никто в твоей деревне не узнает, сдал ты всех или молчал до последнего.

Редко, но всё же случается, что отправленный на выручку отряд АНБУ успеет найти тебя ещё живым. А может, тебе самому посчастливится сбежать и доползти до своих или до деревни союзников.

Райдо Намиаши сумел уйти, когда на одну из пещер в приграничных скалах страны Земли, где его держали уже три дня, напали шиноби Киригакуре. Тюремщики и нападающие споро и кроваво перебили друг друга, и замок от решётки на каменном мешке, где его держали, открылся сам по себе — он запирался с помощью чакры охранников, поэтому и пропал. Райдо плохо помнил, как пробирался на северо-восток, подгоняя себя словами, что надо бежать, а то снова поймают; переломанные пальцы посинели, распухли как подушки и кошмарно болели, желудок ныл от голода, в голове стоял сплошной туман (кажется, по ней били), почки ломило, спину, ободранную плетью, немилосердно пекло. «Трава — наши союзники, — твердил он про себя, — они свяжутся с Конохой и я вернусь домой».

Возле самой границы страны Земли шиноби Ивагакуре упоённо гоняли отряд разведчиков Такигакуре, из-за чего охранные контуры работали с перебоями. Райдо дошёл до пограничного поста Травы и упал. Несколько дней просто вылетели у него из памяти. Его лечили, о чём-то спрашивали, поили вкусной прохладной водой и тёплым бульоном — а стена тумана в голове не исчезала и не становилась прозрачнее.

Вскоре за ним пришёл отряд АНБУ.

Очутившись в Конохе, Райдо на своей шкуре прочувствовал, что значит: не везёт.

Когда вопросы задают свои.

Морино Ибики не верил ни единому слову. Он приходил в тюремную больницу каждый день в одно и то же время — и Райдо трясся, считая часы и минуты. Через двенадцать часов, через шесть, через час, через пять минут боль и ужас начнутся снова, и Райдо не мог остановить безжалостный бег секунд. А Ибики будничным тоном спрашивал, кто в Ивагакуре стал его контактом, какой у него позывной, какую агентурную кличку ему присвоили. Райдо орал и материл Ибики; он клялся, что из него выбивали схему постов охраны на дороге из Конохи в столицу страны Огня, и никто ему ничего не предлагал и никуда не звал. Ибики, выслушав его в очередной раз, ставил закорючку в допросном листе и приступал к «внушению», как он это называл.

После ухода Ибики охрипший от криков полуживой Райдо выл от бессильной злости. Он не врёт, он не вербованный, он на карачках уползал из той проклятой пещеры, чуть копыта по дороге не отбросил — а его считают предателем. Его пытают — свои. Свои, блядь! Да он бы сдох десять раз, но никого из деревни не сдал! Надо было там остаться, что ли? Или железяку себе в брюхо воткнуть от позора, что в плен попал? Так хрен тебе в зубы, Ибики! Мало Райдо крови пролил за деревню, надо ещё пару литров выцедить? Сволочь.

Хотелось въебать со всей дури в шрамованную сволочную харю и окочуриться к ёбаной матери, чтобы только не жить больше в говённой Конохе, где во всех видят врагов и ебанистических уродов. Но поганец Ибики своё дело знал: он не собирался позволить Райдо околеть во время дознания.

То ли следственному ирьёнину надоело с ним возиться, то ли на самом деле пожалел — но после очередного «внушения», закончившегося вязким беспамятством и новой болью в каждой клеточке тела, он торопливо прошептал Райдо на ухо:

— Попроси у него куницу. Но это только если ты ни в чём не виноват, понял?

Что? Чего просить? У кого?

Райдо открыл рот, чтобы узнать, а ирьёнин уже был таков. У кого Райдо мог хоть что-то просить? К нему приходил только Ибики.

Весь извёлся, пока ждал проклятых одиннадцати часов; всё утро зубы сами стучали и руки дёргались. Трещины на белом крашеном потолке уже казались родными: ещё бы, каждую изучил, пока тут валялся, а сегодня пялился на них, чтобы не думать ни о чём. Как увидел рожу Ибики, так и брякнул:

— Куницу мне.

И понял: попал. В яблочко или как кур в ощип — одно из двух, потому что у Ибики так перекосоёбило морду, что Райдо подумал, будто она сейчас разъедется по швам и кусками попадает на пол. Белый такой, кафельный, воняющий хлоркой.

— Знаешь, Намиаши, — сказал он, когда собрал рожу обратно в Охуенно Бесстрастную Маску, — ты же сам не понял, что сейчас ляпнул. Ирьёнины у нас чересчур добрые пошли, правда ведь? Не строй еблом памятник, я же знаю, кому разрешал с тобой общаться. Намиаши, вбей себе в башку, что пока я тут с тобой беседую, ты ещё можешь оказать содействие следствию и всё-всё мне выложить. А я с твоей помощью им такого запущу, что долго ещё будут кровью ссаться, клянусь!

— А что это вообще такое, куница твоя? — вяло поинтересовался Райдо. — Ты мне расскажи, и я пойму.

Ибики вздохнул. Так, что бумажные допросные листы чуть не взлетели в воздух.

— Намиаши, — ответил он, сочувственно смотря в глаза Райдо своими чёрными гляделками, — не бывает так, чтобы замок сам открылся и охрана вся полегла. Придумай что-нибудь не такое глупое или признавайся уже наконец. Если я куницу приглашу, то тебе уже никто не поможет, Намиаши, осёл ты палёный! Я же вынужден буду его слова запротоколировать, и назад ничего не отыграешь. За тебя тогда Яманака возьмётся и все мозги наизнанку вывернет, а обратно их уже никто не вправит.

— Хрен тебе! — рявкнул Райдо. Терять ему было нечего. — Зови!

Эта куница сенсор, что ли, какой особенный?

Нет, оказался обычным АНБУ. Ну как обычным: маска, плащ, перчатки, штаны, сандалии — всё как у любого анбушника, мало их в Конохе, что ли? Лица-то всё равно не видно, да и волос — тоже. Вошёл в камеру, посмотрел по сторонам, прошелестел в угол, отвернулся маской к стенке. Технику какую-то запустил, судя по движениям локтей.

— А теперь рассказывай всё с самого начала, — велел Ибики и включил запись.

Задавал вопросы, Райдо отвечал. Куница тихо стоял в своём углу, даже не шевелился. Так и проторчал столбом весь допрос.

Ибики, сволочь, выслушал всё в который раз, скривился, будто сожрал неспелый мандарин, и проворчал:

— Ладно, Намиаши. Сегодня тебя ещё подлечим, а завтра домой пойдёшь.

Помолчал и добавил:

— Ну вот и такое бывает, оказывается.

И ушёл вместе со своим молчуном Куницей. Даже не извинился, тварина.

Райдо сразу, как отлежался дома, тому ирьёнину ящик саке выкатил — за спасение. А Куницу не нашёл, хоть и искал по всей Конохе. Не было ни у кого из АНБУ такой маски, и всё тут! Даже сплетен про Куницу почему-то ходило ничтожно мало: разве что пара знакомых джонинов, укушавшись в дым на дне рождения Генмы, рассказали, что слышали от кого-то из друзей-аналитиков, будто он вроде как живой детектор лжи, и обмануть его хрен у кого получится.

Райдо крепко задумался, переворошил в памяти редкие техники всех жителей деревни — не было таких. Спрашивать в открытую у того же самого Какаши или Тензо он не полез: всё-таки подписку давал о неразглашении. В кабинете хокаге точно лежали ключи к этой тайне, но за взлом сейфа Райдо в мгновенье ока выперли бы со службы и отправили прямиком в лапы к тому же поганцу Ибики. Так он и не понял, кто такой этот Куница. Но надеялся, что когда-нибудь встретит его, и наконец-то поблагодарит от всей души.


	5. в которой все любят тыквенный суп с лангустом, Морино Ибики геройствует, а Генма Ширануи всем помогает

_Среда, 6 мая_

_Деревня, скрытая в Песке_

Спали вповалку в доме Баки; как пришли, так и упали где стояли, разве что напились воды и сняли плащи. Эбису так устал, что его не раздражали ни чужие запахи, ни чужая мебель, ни чужие потные горячие тела справа и слева. Да что тут говорить, он настолько хотел спать, что даже не ударил по лицу кого-то, основательно общупавшего его задницу!

Сквозь утреннюю дремоту Эбису чуял тёплое дыхание на плече и тяжёлую руку поперёк груди. Знакомая чакра, виденная сто раз, дружелюбная; Эбису лениво повернул голову, узнал Генму — и снова уснул. Это же Генма, он свой; а что руку закинул, так всем места мало.

Разбудил его молодецкий храп над правым ухом. Всё тело затекло, нога не шевелилась; Эбису испуганно дёрнулся — а?что?нога, что с ней? — слева недовольно пробурчали: «Да не возись ты, ёпта». Слева, значит, всё ещё Генма. Забросил на Эбису не только руку, но и ляжку, и дрыхнет себе. А справа? Справа — Райдо, здоровенный кабан; ладно хоть этот лежал и не шевелился. Правда, храпел как тварь. Надо сказать ему, чтобы сходил к медикам.

Эбису потянулся, зевнул и полез с дивана. Генма возмущённо фыркнул и покрепче прижал его к себе. Эбису рванулся, Генма не отпускал (перепутал, что ли, с кем-нибудь?). Разумеется, шеф Ибики не мог найти другого момента, чтобы ввалиться в комнату.

— Ласка, тебя ждут.

Эбису ужом вывернулся из рук Генмы. Резво кинулся в ванную приводить себя в порядок; плеская в лицо холодной водой, задумался, куда делся Ирука, всю ночь проспавший справа. Наверное, завтракает: вон, из кухни пахнет свежими лепёшками, кунжутом и пряным мясом.

И точно, Ирука уже набивал живот. Стол в затенённой гостиной накрыли вышитой скатертью; сквозь белые занавески лился мягкий дневной свет. Еда на круглых медных подносах и в глубоких обожжённых блюдах изумительного лазурного цвета выглядела незнакомой, но смотрелась хорошо. Запах тоже был неплохим; Эбису подсел к столу, попробовал неведомую рассыпчатую кашу с кусочками овощей, тушёную баранину со сливами и изюмом — и тут же пристал к хозяину дома: а расскажите, Баки-сан, что это, из чего и как готовят.

Оказалось, что каша — это кускус, а мясо барашка тушили в тажине, специальном плоском горшке с высокой крышкой, похожей на горлышко кувшина. Счастливый Эбису записывал рецепты; услышав про наваристый мясной суп с нутом, рисом и чечевицей, пряный и густой, пообещал Ируке обязательно сварить эту «хариру».

— У нас ещё есть не менее прекрасный суп, тыквенный с имбирём и кускусом, — Баки, довольный, что нашёл единомышленника, даже достал огромную, на вид старинную книгу в кожаном переплёте с медными застёжками. От книги сладко пахло корице й и анисом.

— Тыквенный суп — это замечательно, — Эбису рассматривал любовно нарисованные от руки картинки, старательно раскрашенные, подписанные ровненькими печатными буквами. — Любите тыкву?

Баки энергично закивал, заулыбался; на татуированной физиономии улыбка смотрелась диковато, но она чертовски шла этому шиноби.

— У меня неплохо получается тыквенный суп с лангустом, — поведал ему Эбису.

— Ах вот как? Ты, Ласка, сам напросился. Мы все к тебе в гости придём. Частным, так сказать, порядком, — сказал Ибики и отправил в рот полную ложку тушёной баранины. — Как ты на это смотришь?

Эбису не знал, что и ответить. С одной стороны, Ибики просто так ничего не делает, с другой — странно, что зовёт в гости к нему, а не к себе. Хотя если подумать, на чужой кухне не всегда получается приготовить всё так, как надо…

И Баки очень даже неплохо выглядит: вон, плечи какие. Шея, опять-таки, внушительная, руки привлекательные, длинные пальцы, задница ничего так смотрится (и на ощупь, скорее всего, тоже хороша). Решительно, воздержание иссушает мозг и туманит разум. Два года прошло со смерти Рю, пора уже найти себе кого-нибудь такого же надёжного и неболтливого, а то вон до чего дошёл — пускает слюни на чужеземных шиноби. Позорище.

Интересно, а что там у него на лице под этой белой кисейной тряпкой? На открытой щеке ровная смугло-золотистая кожа — она от природы такая или загар? Всё-таки загар: вон они, светлые морщинки-лучики в уголках глаз.

Э-би-су-пе-ре-стань.

— Положительно смотрю, — сказал Эбису, бесстыже любуясь крепкими, наработанными запястьями. — Буду рад вас видеть.

Наверное, Ибики просто хочет что-то обсудить без лишних глаз и ушей. Небольшой дом на улице Основателей проще отслеживать, чем административное здание: любая чужая чакра сразу высветится как на ладони.

— Вот и славно, — Ибики жмурился, точно кот на солнышке. Если бы Эбису не работал с ним добрый десяток лет — точно бы напугался и сбежал.

— Когда ждать? — поинтересовался Эбису.

Ирука тихо хихикал в ладонь, пользуясь тем, что на него не смотрят. Что это с ним? Надо бы потом спросить.

— Сегодня.

Если запивать тажин из баранины горячим мятным чаем и заедать засахаренным миндалём, настроение улучшается: доказано. И даже внезапные гости не помеха.

— Сегодня уже не получится, я ведь свежего лангуста куплю только рано утром, — Эбису в таких вопросах был непреклонен. — А вот завтра приходите на обед, мы будем рады принять вас в нашем доме.

Ему показалось или шеф Ибики и впрямь подмигнул? Или у него просто щека дёрнулась, когда в гостиную вошли Райдо, Иваши и Генма?

— Благодарю за приглашение, — Баки степенно наклонил голову. — Непременно воспользуюсь вашим гостеприимством. Теперь, если вы не против, мне бы хотелось обсудить наши невесёлые дела.

Эбису поёжился; в уютной светлой гостиной будто похолодало и потемнело. Вчерашний труп был ужасен. Из него каким-то образом вынули все кости, а то, что осталось, вывернули наизнанку и зашили, сделав некое подобие бурдюка с украшениями из свежей человеческой требухи, перемазанной красным. Фантазия убийц работала без сбоев. Эбису и не знал, кому отдать первый приз: то ли набитой коже маман Кохэку, то ли марионетке из Хьюги, то ли вчерашнему умельцу-рукодельнику, убившему художника Кичиро.

Что, Эбису, сменял бы свою страшную работу на задания обычного спец-джонина? Глядишь, сны бы снились про члены и вагины, а не про распоротые животы и обезображенные посиневшие лица. Молчишь? Думаешь? Неправда, ты для себя уже давно всё решил. Можешь — вот и делаешь.

— И я бы заодно подумал о том, что смертей слишком много. Каждый день убивают несколько человек каким-нибудь странным кровавым способом. В каждой стране. И не разбирают, шиноби это или гражданские, — помолчав, продолжил Баки. — И это только те эпизоды, о которых мы знаем. А сколько их на самом деле? Думаю, что наш убийца действует далеко не в одиночку. Он бы не смог за двадцать четыре часа оказаться и у нас, и, например, в стране Волн или той же стране Земли. И теперь представьте, сколько для этого нужно исполнителей.

И правда — сколько? И как они выбирают жертву? Кто в опасности: мужчины, женщины, дети, старики? За кем придут в следующий раз? Кого спасать, кого охранять-то, чёрт побери?

Бог с ним, с Ко Хьюгой, но Шимон, Хиджири Шимон из соседнего отдела им чем помешал, уродам?

Когда убивают того, с кем работал долгие годы, его место в твоей душе занимают тоска и пустота. И кажется, что смерть совсем рядом, смотрит в спину пустыми глазницами и молчит. Ей всё равно, что тебе больно.

— Если рассудить с точки зрения элементарной логики, то их должно быть более двух десятков, — начал Эбису. — И у них точно есть ещё и кто-то главный. И помощник на случай, если главный закончится или придёт в негодность. И я всё же полагаю, что их пятеро или даже семеро на страну. И даже представлять не хочу, сколько их всего, если учитывать ещё и тех, кто снабжает торговцев свитковой наркотой.

— Не знаю, как вам, а мне очень не по себе, — сказал Ибики. — У Акацки, похоже, завелись конкуренты. И конкуренты серьёзные, скажу я вам. Непростые такие ребята. Я одно время думал, что это всё же Акацки развлекаются, но нет, не их стиль. Какими бы мразями они не были, никому из них не нужен такой поганый выпендрёж. Даже Хидану. Хидан ведь как делает? Вот ему нужно принести жертву своему Джашину. Он ранит себя, и повреждение в точности передаётся его противнику. Хидан не мог бы ничего сделать, если бы повис на верёвках как Хьюга Ко или вывернулся наизнанку, как вчерашний весьма уважаемый чиновник из администрации Казекаге. Трудновато, знаете ли, махать косой или тыкать копьём из такого положения. Так что мы пока что не знаем, зачем и для чего наши неведомые затейники убивают шиноби и гражданских. И чего хотят.

— Хоть бы надписи какие оставляли, что ли, — буркнул Баки. — Хотя… Вам не кажется, что убийцы разговаривают с нами посредством этих трупов?

А что, если череда преступлений — действительно послание всем странам шиноби? На планете есть ещё континенты: океанские течения иногда выносят на берег диковинные резные лодки и вывернутые с корнями деревья, никогда не виданные жителями страны Волн. Неужели впереди ещё одна война?.. Страшно.

Даже шефу Ибики стало не по себе: он сосредоточенно разглядывал узоры на скатерти, не поднимая головы.

— И чего они от нас хотят? — не выдержал Ирука. — Это что-то вроде предупреждения?

— Может быть, они беседуют не с нами, — медленно заговорил Эбису, прокручивая в голове мысль.

— А между собой, — закончил за него Ибики. — Один спросил, другой ответил. Хотел бы я знать, о чём они говорят. Или договариваются. И чем это нам грозит.

— Тоже вполне себе версия, — согласился Баки. — И убитая птица, вероятно, имеет определённое значение.

— Выбивается только убийство Хиджири, — подхватил Ибики, наливая себе ещё мятного чаю. — Оно полностью повторяет один из первых эпизодов, и Ласка не нашёл птицу рядом с трупом.

— Кто-то убил его за то, что он куда-то не туда сунулся? — предположил Ирука, выложив на столе иероглиф «Ясность» засахаренным миндалём. — Шимон что-то узнал, и за это поплатился? И его прикончили, чтобы свалить смерть на других. Но тогда получается, что кто-то следил за ним днём и ночью…

— Или читал его бумаги, — Эбису крепко задумался. — И тогда, получается, он прихлопнул двух кроликов одной лопатой: избавился от Хиджири и виртуозно вывел из игры лучшего сенсора. Шеф, этот человек хорошо знает внутрянку аналитического отдела. И в душевых он тоже ориентируется. Либо там крыса, либо он у них когда-то работал, но ушёл по каким-то причинам. Летучая мышь, запросишь данные по уволенным?

— Сразу же, — пообещал Ирука.

— И да, о сенсоре Яманака, — добавил Эбису. — Он видел в окрестностях Конохи Аоя Рокушо, я вчера дрался с Аоем Рокушо. У кого-нибудь есть хотя бы подобие гипотезы, как Аой Рокушо сумел выжить, свалившись с высоченного обрыва в реку?

— У меня точно нет, — Ибики помрачнел. — Надо об этом подумать. А насчёт Хиджири — если брать техническую сторону дела, то с ним ведь мог расправиться кто-то из Хьюга.

Вот поэтому Морино Ибики — шеф, а Эбису — только капитан отряда. Не подумал про бьякуган, дурная башка! А ведь с убийства в доме Хьюга всё и началось. Да ты сегодня дважды позорище!

Ирука понятливо кивнул в ответ на взгляд Эбису: не волнуйся, нового приятеля Ироху Хьюга расспрошу в лучшем виде.

— Летучая мышь, ты заодно проверь, кого из Хьюга в тот день вызывали к аналитикам, — добавил Эбису, ухватив за хвост немного бредовую, но интересную мысль. — Вполне вероятно, что там могли кого-нибудь допрашивать насчёт смерти Ко Хьюга. А наш убийца-повторяльщик воспользовался случаем.

— Я всегда говорил, что ты гений, Ласка, — невозмутимо отозвался шеф.

Что-то много похвал от Ибики последнее время.

Явно что-то замышляет, жук покарябанный.

— И знаете ещё что? — Эбису подумал, что об этом молчать нельзя, поэтому и открыл рот. — Надо понять, кто видел труп Ко Хьюга. Об этом убийстве знали многие, оно было самым первым и получило широкий общественный резонанс. Но чтобы повторить, надо хорошо разглядеть. Или скопировать шаринганом, но Какаши в деревне нет, Саске сейчас незнамо где, а Итачи — в Акацки.

— Получается, что у нас либо тот же деятель, кто расправился с Ко, — подхватил Ирука, — либо кто-то, сумевший достаточно долго потаращиться на труп. Включая нас всех. И Филина с Горностаем.

Баки обвёл всех взглядом (какие у него глаза — цвета спелой тёмной черешни…) и со вздохом сказал:

— Морино-сан, может, я чего-то не понимаю, но ваши люди правы: убийцы могут быть и среди нас. Я бы уже бил тревогу. А вы почему-то чересчур спокойны. Так безоглядно доверяете своим?

— А это секрет, — благодушно улыбнулся шеф Ибики. От такой его улыбки мочили штаны и бывалые джонины. — Но будьте уверены, в моём арсенале не только методы физического и психологического воздействия.

— Вы сейчас говорите про… м-м-м, как бы это лучше охарактеризовать — ваш живой детектор лжи? — допытывался Баки. — Я знаю, что он у вас есть.

Ибики с чувством изобразил саму невинность. Смотрелось жутковато.

— Это всё домыслы, Баки.

Эбису показалось, или Райдо очень внимательно прислушался к разговору?

* * * * *

_Четверг, 7 мая_

_Деревня, скрытая в Листве_

— Кто сказал слово «тыква»? — бессовестный Генма прикидывался дурачком. — Когда я слышу эти волшебные звуки, я иду на них, и ничто меня не остановит!

Ирука делал вид, что Генмы не существует, а Эбису старательно изображал глухого. Да, они ошиблись — а вернее, оба вовремя не вспомнили, что зараза Генма обожает тыквенный суп, — и на вопрос: «Куда это вы в такую ранищу?» честно признались: «За тыквой». Нет, они ничего не имели против самого Генмы, но его манера напрашиваться в гости откровенно бесила.

— Ирука, солнце, ну скажи Эбису, что я полезный? — Генма не отставал. Видимо, решил взять их измором и сменил тактику. — Я покрошить могу помочь что-нибудь, или, там, за бульоном последить, пену снять.

Ирука молча прошёл вперёд, к овощным рядам. Эбису повернул направо — туда, где свежо и вкусно пахло только что выловленной рыбой, где сверкали серебристые бока, упруго изгибались хвосты, где толстенькие плотные тушки прыгали на каменных прилавках, разбрызгивая во все стороны блестящие чешуйки.

— Эбису, ты почему такой жестокосердный? — валял дурака Генма. — Ну я что, помешаю, что ли?

— Да, — отрезал он. Призрак разбитой кружки взывал к ответу. — Иди к чёрту.

Хватка у Генмы всегда была могучей; очутившись с ним нос к носу, Эбису привычно поправил очки средним пальцем и щёлкнул Генму по сенбону.

Крепко стиснутое плечо протестующе ныло.

— Эбису, пригласи меня, а я тебе кое-что расскажу, — настырно шептал Генма. Даже сенбон вынул, не поленился.

От Генмы пахло мятной жвачкой и кофе. Эбису смотрел на его отлично выбритый подбородок, на морщинки в уголках рта. Кажется, он понял, почему Генма так хочет к ним в гости. Несколько лет назад многие поговаривали об интересе Генмы к Хаяте — а Баки из Суны рассёк эту нить мечом. Похоже, что Генма хочет накопать что-нибудь на Баки и отомстить за смерть Хаяте.

И кто Эбису такой, чтобы противиться этому вполне справедливому желанию? Мирный договор нарушать не дело, а выяснить что-то в частном порядке и предъявить доказательства тому же Ибики — это святое.

— Ладно, приходи.

Генма медленно выпустил его плечо.

— Спасибо. Помочь донести чего-нибудь? Раз уж я здесь.

— Пойдём.

* * * * *

Вдвоём тащить набитую сумку было гораздо легче. Утреннее солнце понемногу пригревало железо крыш и камень дорог, из кондитерской тянуло кардамоном и имбирём. Белая пена жасмина вскипала за каждым забором и переливалась через перекладины, душистые цветки шиповника застенчиво приоткрывали розовые лепестки, показывая шмелям и пчёлам золотистую сердцевину, а пурпурные, белые и сиреневые воронки гибискуса кокетливо выглядывали из-под листьев. Важные откормленные голуби неторопливо шествовали посреди улицы; их курлыканье и воркование, как обычно, умиляли старушек и молодых мамаш с детишками.

Бесчувственный стоеросовый дуб Генма удобно молчал. Нёс сумку за вторую ручку, лениво перекатывал во рту сенбон и не предпринимал никаких попыток заговорить. Эбису уже и забыл, насколько Генма обычно спокоен: генинство давно закончилось, а совместное задание последний раз выпадало где-то лет пять назад.

Если бы Генма Ширануи, неуклюжий осёл, не разбил его чудесную, совершенную, единственную в мире кружку, Эбису относился бы к нему немного лучше.

Ирука уже пришёл с рынка; он сидел на полу и сноровисто выгребал семечки из тыквы. Рядом с ним лежали несколько луковиц, головка чеснока и здоровенный вилок красной капусты на салат.

Лангусты бодро шевелились, когда Эбису вытряхнул их на стол. Один попытался убежать, и даже ударил хвостом Генму, бросившегося его ловить. Эбису посмеялся про себя и нарёк бегуна Охотником.

Вымыл руки и приготовился сочинять тыквенный суп. Если бы у Эбису не было чакры, он бы открыл ресторан в столице, на улице Медовых Светлячков… Всё-всё-всё, Эбису, не сейчас, всё, успокоился и встал к плите. Всё, сказал.

— Эбису, а ты им башки скрутишь или об стол оглушать будешь? — поинтересовался Генма, предусмотрительно тыкая в лангуста железным половником.

— Каждому культурному человеку должно быть известно, что ракообразных варят в кипятке живыми. Предварительно умерщвлёнными они не пригодны в пищу, — Эбису и хотел бы остановиться, но уже не мог. Воспоминания плюс Генма: бинго!

— А я некультурный, — ухмыльнулся Генма. — Мне их жалко.

— Ну и не ешь, — на помощь кинулся Ирука, верный друг. — Нам больше достанется.

— Особенно если рассматривать данное заявление в свете ситуации, что не далее как неделю назад ты вместе с Райдо доверху наполнил живыми речными раками десятилитровое эмалированное ведро и немедленно сварил их на костре. И приправил зеленью укропа, лавровым листом, морской солью, лимоном и чёрным перцем горошком. И употребил их со светлым пивом. О каком сострадании к десятиногим можно говорить в этом случае? — Эбису и хотел бы промолчать, но никак не получалось.

Генма в притворном ужасе замахал руками, надвинул бандану на глаза и плюхнулся на стул, прикрыв голову сковородкой.

— Сдаюсь, — шмыгая носом, сказал он совершенно несчастным голосом.

Ирука прыснул от смеха и сбежал в ванную; оттуда доносился хохот и глухие удары по чугуну — видимо, Ирука со всей силы колотил по бортику.

Эбису решил отнестись к этому философски, и поставил на плиту кастрюлю для бульона. Налил туда воды, посолил; вытащил из сумки уже потрошёного и ощипанного цыплёнка, нарезал и закинул в кастрюлю.

— Ирука, — крикнул он в сторону ванной, — а где сливки?

Красный, ухохотавшийся до икоты Ирука моментально влетел в кухню.

— Так были же… — он перетряхнул обе сумки, но сливок не нашёл. — Чёрт, забыл купить, что ли? Пойду тогда до магазина добегу.

Хлопнула входная дверь; Эбису подправил на точиле овощной нож и занялся тыквенной кожурой. Белая ваза на подоконнике успокаивающе поблёскивала глазурованными фарфоровыми боками.

— Так вот, — внезапно начал Генма, — я обещал тебе рассказать кое-что. Будешь сейчас слушать или потом?

— Рассказывай, — велел Эбису, срезая ровную тонюсенькую корочку. Настолько идеальную, что он ни разу не глянул на вазу-выручалочку.

— Ты слышал про Ибики и Аоя Рокушо? — Генма складывал из белой бумажной салфетки корявого журавлика.

Ваза, вот ты и дождалась. Эбису с удовольствием смотрел на белые изгибы, мечтая забыть увиденное издевательство над бумагой.

— Ну да, это Аой подговорил его брата Идате украсть меч Тобирамы Сенджу. А самого Ибики сдал и пытал вместе с ушлёпками из Аме, — отозвался Эбису. — Это Аой ему шкуру попортил, всем давно известно.

Генма хмыкнул и запустил журавлика в открытое окно.

— И всё?

— А что ещё? — недоумевал Эбису. Оранжевая тыквенная кожура равномерно выходила из-под ножа и закручивалась на столе в рыхлую спираль, несуразная бумажная поделка больше не мучила глаза — отлично!

— Так они же любовниками были вообще-то, Ибики и Аой. Ибики поэтому и взял то задание — думал, что Аоя шантажировали, заставили, хотел его вытащить. Но дальше была обезображенная физия и всё, что к этому прилагалось.

— Эх ты… — протянул Эбису. — Чёрт, бедняга Ибики. Чёрт, вот так, а…

— Слушай второе, — бездушный пень Генма не дал ему представить размеров чужого горя от предательства. — Бабушка Котецу к тебе должна хорошо относиться, ты же у нас капитан, и её любимый внучек тебе подчиняется. И она раньше работала в штабе на выдаче заданий. Она явно знает что-то такое — в общем, эти убийства уже не первый раз повторяются. Они и раньше были. Если хочешь, расспроси её сегодня, — торопливо добавил он, потому что Ирука уже поднимался по ступенькам крыльца, и в окно его было отлично видно.

— Спасибо, Генма, — Эбису в совершенном раздрае чуть не воткнул себе острие ножа в палец. Ладно хоть не сел мимо табурета — вот радости-то было бы Генме! — и тыкву из рук тоже не выпустил.

— Да не за что, — ухмыльнулся Генма, щуря бедовые гляделки. — И чтобы ты не мучался — я специально встал так рано, чтобы тебя перехватить.

— Но почему? — Эбису так и застыл с тыквой на весу.

— Так я же предупредил, что кое-что расскажу, — возмутился Генма. — А ты, как всегда, подумал, что я вру?

— Вообще-то да, — сознался Эбису. — Но ты ведь мне решил всё это рассказать ещё до того, как услышал про тыкву. Так почему?

— Ты вцепляешься точно так же, как твой шеф, — хохотнул Генма. — Сразу видно выучку. Ладно, не буду тебя мучить. Просто захотелось тебе помочь. Если я что-то знаю, и это что-то может кому-то пригодиться — я обычно иду и выручаю.

Что ему надо, чёрт побери?

— Не припоминаю такого за тобой, — Эбису взглянул прямо в медовые глаза Генмы. — Явно ты что-то задумал.

Или он уже слегка подзабыл, каков Генма на самом деле. Что весьма вероятно, потому что они достаточно давно не общались, а людям свойственно меняться со временем.

Генма состроил грустную физиономию и вздохнул, как уставший вол.

— Зато я помню, что когда мы шли, ты очень хотел помочь, — смягчился Эбису. — Вон там, в верхнем ящике, ложка с дырками, бери её и снимай пену с бульона.

Счастливый Генма понюхал тыкву и полез в буфет за ложкой.

А Эбису никак не мог взять в толк, откуда Генме так много известно. Даже про Ибики и Аоя знал, надо же… Эбису, капитан отряда Служебных Расследований, ни сном ни духом, а Генма — пожалуйста! Нет, Хирузен Сарутоби не стал бы обсуждать с ним подобные вещи. Скорее, Генма когда-то услышал разговоры в кабинете и запомнил.

Хоть на что-то этот дубовый чурбан сгодился.

Ещё бы чашку не разбивал, и совсем бы неплохо было.

* * * * *

— Божественно, — сказал Баки, отведав супа с лангустами. — Делитесь рецептом, Ласка-сан. Без рецепта не уйду. Поселюсь в вашем доме и стану су-шефом.

Ибики немедленно захотелось свернуть ему шею. Поистине, сегодня день игры на нервах: то паскудный Генма Ширануи оказывается на кухне Эбису и Ируки, то чёртов союзничек ведёт себя как зараза: иронизирует он так или клинья подбивает — кто бы ещё знал? Всё это безобразие скрашивали только умопомрачительно вкусный суп и возможность подольше побыть в доме на улице Основателей.

А может, ему даже представится случай заглянуть в спальню. Посмотреть, чтобы ночью представить и вздрочнуть.

Диагноз: безнадёжная любовь, усугублённая недотрахитом.

Хорошо, он признаёт, что ему тридцать два, и пять из них он любит и хочет одного-единственного человека, но молчит. Любовь — это не для него, у него всё равно ничего не выйдет. Можно начинать хихикать над отчаявшимся Ибики.

Тому человеку тоже тридцать два, и он ни сном ни духом об этой любви, поэтому не стесняется утешаться с другими шиноби и куноичи. Можно продолжать хихикать над терпеливым Ибики.

На того человека мало кто решается засматриваться: не потому, что некрасив — нет, его лицо и тело привлекательны, даже слишком! — а потому, что есть у него кое-какая непривычная для шиноби особенность, и она конохским невеждам не по плечу. Можно заканчивать хихикать над слишком умным Ибики.

А Ибики пора подойти и сказать: «Люблю». Он так и сделает, обязательно сделает. Хватит ждать. Это его мечта. Никто не смеет лапать его мечту. Какого чёрта рядом с ним снова начал отираться Генма? Что ему опять надо? Тихо отошёл в сторону пару лет назад — и снова в атаку? А тот почему не гонит Генму ко всем хренам? И Баки туда же: то рецептами обмениваются, то про сервировку стола говорят, то про цвета скатерти спорят. Нет уж, хватит. С хера ли такое началось? Одно дело — вздыхать по свободному и одинокому красивому шиноби, и совсем другое — смотреть, как этого шиноби пытаются увести из-под самого его носа! Нет уж. Никому не отдаст. Хрен им обоим, и Генме, и Баки.

— Ибики-сан, у вас нет для нас заданий на вечер?

Для тебя — есть. Ты мне нужен голым на столе в моём кабинете. И чтобы ноги поднял к ушам — так будет удобнее наконец-то воткнуть язык в твою розовую тесную дырку и расправить в ней каждую складочку.

— Нет, можете использовать время по своему усмотрению.

— Спасибо, шеф, — и улыбнулся. Наверное, что-то задумал. Может, даже в гости к кому-нибудь собрался? Нет, Ибики не станет за ним следить, ещё чего не хватало!.. Он просто не даст никому возможности отобрать у него мечту.

На улице верещали дети — играли в догонялки. Запах пряностей насквозь пропитал каждый уголок дома, живущего под знаком вкусной еды и хорошей музыки, полуденное солнце дружелюбно заглядывало в щёлочку между чистыми, аккуратно выглаженными клетчатыми занавесками, парадные чашки из особого сорта фарфора стояли, как дисциплинированное войско — повернув ручки вправо.

Век бы не уходил отсюда.

— Ибики-сан, чай сами заварите?

Сам, конечно же, сам, никому не доверит такое тонкое дело. Сегодня гости и хозяева дома на улице Основателей будут пить Мэй Чжань — янтарный летний мёд, цветки персика, кожура кумквата, жёлтая слива, спелая ежевика.

— Этот чай прекрасен, как пустыня весной, — Баки прикрыл глаза от удовольствия. — Знаете, когда у нас идут сильные ливни, однажды мы просыпаемся, а вокруг всё зелёное, рыжее и алое. Это маки зацветают в траве. Зрелище потрясающее: на многие ри вокруг сочная буйная зелень и ярчайшие, полные жизни венчики маков. Вам обязательно нужно побывать в Суне, когда всё цветёт, — он мечтательно вздохнул и отпил ещё глоток чаю.

Ибики с достоинством наклонил голову. Толк в чае он знал, и хорошо представлял, чем можно удивить гостей, а чем — друзей. Чашки тоже способствовали: в своё время он буквально заставил Эбису купить приличный чайный набор. Эбису поначалу вежливо отнекивался, а когда снял очки и глянул на бесстрастно-холодный белый фарфор с полупрозрачными узорами — сразу же выложил на прилавок нужную сумму и чуть ли не облизал каждую посудину. Уж в чём в чём, а в отсутствии хорошего вкуса его никогда нельзя было упрекнуть.

— Итак, — подал голос Генма, — я рискну спросить то, о чём все думают, но пока что молчат. Почему убили именно этих людей? Потому что они пробовали эту новую дурь? Или есть какой-нибудь принцип отбора?

— Ширануи, а с чего ты взял, что можешь что-то спрашивать? — Ибики не пожалел для нахала лучшей улыбки.

— Свежий взгляд никогда не помешает, — сказал Эбису, и Баки с ним согласился.

Ками добрый, ты же зачтёшь сукиному сыну Генме всё его беспримерное паскудство?

— А насчёт отбора не знаю, — поставив чашку, добавил Эбису. — Там есть логика, я чувствую, но пока не могу понять… — он задумался на несколько секунд, — ведь всё упирается в вопрос: зачем? Кому и для чего нужны эти смерти? Кстати, Баки-сан, вы говорили, что владеете данными из других скрытых деревень? Скажите, а там убивают только мужчин, или женщин тоже?

— И тех, и других, — Баки любовался цветом чая сквозь фарфор. — Мужчин, пожалуй, больше, но не критично. Ваш шеф подтвердит.

— А птицы? — спросил Ирука. — Во всех странах птицы, или только у нас и у вас?

— Я попробую уточнить, — кивнул Баки.

— Птицы, птицы, — задумался Эбису. — Что-то маячит в голове, но пока не могу вспомнить. Схожу в архив, поищу. Может, что найду. Летучая мышь, ты со мной?

Ирука замотал головой:

— Не-е, сегодня точно нет, — и подмигнул Эбису, нахал этакий. На свиданку собирается, вот как пить дать. Да и пускай развлекается на здоровье, лишь бы друга с собой не тащил.

— Значит, я сам схожу, — подытожил Эбису. — Как раз навещу Конохамару и его приятелей, быстренько проверю домашнее задание — и в архив. А теперь, думаю, настало время обменяться сведениями о читалке и её действии на организм.

Пока Эбису рассказывал о приключениях в баре «Сиреневая рыба», Ибики набрасывал на салфетке вопросы. И никак не мог перестать думать, что же нужно в Конохе Аою Рокушо. Впрочем, об этом он размышлял ещё с позавчерашнего дня, но пока что безрезультатно.

— На многих в округе накатили — а это что имеется в виду? — снова влез бесцеремонный Генма. — Шантаж? Старые грешки решили припомнить?

— И опять не знаю, — отозвался Эбису. — Летучая мышь, это тогда на тебе, хорошо? Филина с Горностаем тоже озадачь, нечего им прохлаждаться, когда тут такое творится.

— Договорились, — Ирука отпил глоток чаю. — Как раз будет чем вечером заняться, пока ты будешь в архиве пыль глотать и чихать как бегемот.

— Добрый ты, — вздохнул Эбису. — Шеф, а Шикамару уже допросили?

— Нет ещё, — буркнул Ибики, — я занят, а другим не доверю. Иноичи бы доверил, тому же Хиджири доверил бы, но никому больше. Сам займусь.

— А может, у Аобы получится? — вклинился Ирука.

— Ты Аобу, что ли, не знаешь? В том-то и дело, что может. А если нет? Готов рисковать рассудком будущего главы Нара?

Ирука сам понял, что сказал глупость. Вот и хорошо, это полезно — понимать такое про себя.

Всё-таки у Эбису и Ируки так хорошо, что время летит незаметно. Вроде бы только что стрелки часов показывали полдень — а сейчас уже три. Как же хочется остаться… Даже возня с посудой не пугает. Вечером Ибики заварил бы чаю, помог бы испечь что-нибудь вкусное. Он так любит булочки, а у Эбису они получаются истинным совершенством. После ужина они послушали бы что-нибудь новенькое — Эбису недавно хвастался редким изданием Баха, вот и поставил бы на сон грядущий.

Он готов был прозакладывать душу, что Эбису спит в пижаме — обязательно шёлковой, тёмно-синей или чернильной, — а под свободными пижамными штанами у него нет никакого белья. Если сунуть руку за широкую резинку пояса, то можно потискать небольшую жёсткую задницу, помять её как следует, пощупать обе половинки. Стянуть эти штаны к чёрту — и впиться губами в гладкую кожу.

Ну вот, хрен встал.

— Вернёмся к нашим читалкам, — голос Баки живо разогнал мечты. Ибики, проморгавшись от чудесного видения, уставился на маленький свиток в дешёвом одноразовом футляре. — Нам нужен эксперимент. И как, есть желающие рискнуть?

— Где бы мы до сих пор были, если бы не рисковали? — оп, и футляр уже в руке Ибики. Лёгкий такой, с виду безобидный. — Прямо сейчас и протестируем. Ласка, — повернулся к нему, глянул на собственное отражение в круглых чёрных стёклах. Эх, была не была! — Снимай-ка очки, капитан.

— Зачем? — но очки всё-таки положил на стол. Ибики с наслаждением уставился в безмятежную зелень.

Темнеют ли эти глаза, если Эбису целовать в губы? Или, наоборот, светлеют? Так хочется узнать.

— А будешь у меня вместо талисмана на удачу, — ухмыльнулся Ибики и вытряхнул свиток на ладонь. — Давай-ка, Ласка, разверни его передо мной, и придержи, пока я буду читать. Вот, двигай поближе стул, садись рядом.

Ничего не боятся только дураки.

Эбису, мой Эбису.

Есть ли смысл в этих непонятных фразах, написанных на свитке? Просто набор букв, достаточно мелодичный — или слова чужого языка? Кто бы знал.

Планета с высоты кажется разноцветным мячиком — его называют «йо-йо» — ближе, дальше, снова ближе — да это же он сам, это он держит планету на резинке, шарик ударяется о его ладонь и улетает, чтобы вернуться. У любви крылья дикой птицы. Месяц едет, котёнок плачет. Почему я живу, почему я умираю. Прикоснись ко мне, ведь так просто оставить меня. Когда вспоминали моё имя, они проклинали меня. Горели звёзды, благоухала ночь. Пускай никто не спит.

Эбису приходит к нему сам. Жадный рот, жаркое тело; нежные губы, острые клыки — он целует и хватает, он не жалеет Ибики, он хочет быть с ним — такая тесная задница, шёлковое нутро, торчащие искусанные соски — капли пота на висках — я люблю тебя, Эбису! — колкие солёные ресницы, сбившееся дыхание, хриплые тягучие стоны — мой Эбису, только мой.

Так сладко будет учить его понимать чай. Это совсем не просто — отличать год по цвету настоя, а месяц сбора — по малейшим оттенкам запаха. Далеко не всем даётся умение разгадывать, где собрали почки и листья, где их сушили, где обрабатывали, как везли, как хранили… Тайпин Хоукун пахнет тростником и белой орхидеей. Мисян Дянь Хун пахнет мёдом, в послевкусии будет карамель и лимонная кислинка, но её не так-то просто разобрать, особенно если налить не ту воду…

Траурные одежды, горький душный запах белых хризантем, простой строгий мон незнакомого дома на парадном тёмно-фиолетовом кимоно Эбису — вдвоём они расследовали убийство сына даймё страны Молний. Пепел, черная тушь, минеральное масло, разлитое по лакированным доскам пола — они арестовали Змееносца. Перегнившие прошлогодние листья, корни деревьев, похожие на белые сети, голубое небо над горой — они нашли убийцу «саламандровых мальчиков». Яркие тряпки на полураздетой убитой женщине с посиневшим лицом — размазанная алая помада, кукольные ресницы, белила на лбу и щеках, — вонь дешёвых мускусных духов, туфля со сломанным каблуком на одной ноге, а вторая нога босая и по щиколотку в рыжей глине — они разгадали тайну душителя Никто.

Они вдвоём открыли детективное агентство и назвали его — …

— Шеф! — голос Эбису доносился будто из-под воды. — Шеф, чёрт побери! — встревоженный голос, — шеф, да что с вами? — Эбису переживает за него? Какое счастье… — Он не дышит. Генма, помогай! Летучая мышь, протокол живо!

Ирука зашелестел листочками блокнота; Ибики смотрел в потолок и осознавал, что лежит на полу рядом с ножкой стола, что Эбису склонился над ним, тревожно заглядывая в глаза, а Генма торопливо складывает печати для диагностики. Ибики хотел открыть рот — и не смог. Хотел поднять руку, чтобы погладить Эбису по щеке — не получилось.

Он… перестал владеть своим телом? Парализовало? Инсульт? Что с ним? Блядь, ебать как страшно. Он не может дышать, он же задохнётся! Кто-нибудь? Помогите! Эбису! Ирука! Кто-нибудь?!

— Пиши, — распорядился Эбису, нащупывая его пульс на шее, — Через пять секунд после произнесения последнего слова прочитавший перестал владеть конечностями и упал на пол. Через тридцать две секунды после произнесения последнего слова наблюдается полная неподвижность прочитавшего. Пульс ускорен, тахикардия сто пятьдесят ударов в минуту. С чем связано — неизвестно. Шеф, — Ибики чуял запах сливочной ириски: опять Эбису заедал чай конфетами, ну сколько можно! — Шеф, если вы меня слышите, если вы в сознании — запоминайте всё, пожалуйста.

Зараза ты, Эбису. Твой шеф тут лежит, ни рукой ни ногой двинуть не может, а ты всё о работе, жопа ты этакая.

— Такое ощущение, что нет реакции на приказы мозга. Синапсы не проводят, — Генма яростно жевал сенбон. — Ёбань какая, бля. Ну-ка, я попробую.

По лбу, по вискам текла прохладная целительная чакра — шелестела, потрескивала.

Тело по-прежнему не отзывается — это плохо. (Страшно, страшно, а если так и останется?) Он сможет не дышать минут десять. Он всё осознаёт — это хорошо. А запомнит ли? Но это не узнается, если он забудет. Как бы подать хоть какой-нибудь знак?

Эбису над ним бубнил про жизненные показатели. Сердце частило от страха, это точно. А почему он не мог двигаться?

Чтобы не сопротивлялся, — пришло понимание.

Ками праведный, если это так — значит, всех резали наживую? Твари, какие же они твари, как их земля носит, тварей бесчеловечных? Нельзя же просто резать, ни за что, любая боль должна что-то означать, должна нести понимание!

Лежать неподвижной тушей противно. Бессилие злило до визга, до красного марева перед глазами. Нельзя беситься, надо сохранять остатки воздуха в лёгких. Тише, Ибики, т-ш-ш-ш, успокойся.

Прочитавших гораздо больше, чем убитых — не всех сумели найти? Или не все нужны? Если так — то как ищут тех, кого надо?

— Генма, ещё раз реанимируй, — это снова Эбису. И Генма послушался; зеленоватая чакра окутала лоб и виски.

— Ласка, как вы думаете, за сколько минут убийцы приводили шиноби и гражданских в то печальное состояние, в котором мы их находили? — вот и Баки с его голосом разума. А это мысль! Ведь большинство прочитавших осталось в живых — значит, эта неподвижность может благополучно закончиться. Осталось на себе испытать, прав ли он.

— Смотря что считать приведением в состояние, — чуть помедлив, ответил Эбису. — Кожу явно набивали долго, а снять её можно минут за пять-шесть, если браться умеючи. Или вырвать позвоночник и вонзить в сердце — тоже в пять минут уложитесь, и ещё время останется. И кости качественно переломать для марионетки — те же пять-шесть минут.

— Как раз время клинической смерти гражданских, — Генма пристально глядел на Эбису. — Может, совпадение.

— Не знаю насчёт совпадения, но если вы оба ведёте к тому, что прочитавший не будет ни на что реагировать в течение шести минут — я надеюсь, что вы правы, — Эбису снова проверил пульс на шее Ибики. Тёплые пальцы, запах ириски, зелень глаз.

— Две минуты где-то осталось, — сосредоточился Генма. — Если что, опять попробую реанимировать.

Быть обязанным Генме жизнью? Ничего, ему в жизни и не такое терпеть приходилось.

Секунды они отсчитывали все вместе. Шестьдесят два, шестьдесят три — и словно раскололся стеклянный саркофаг: тр-р-ресь! Ибики вдохнул, закашлялся, стукнулся затылком об пол; замахал руками, приподнялся — и наконец-то Эбису сообразил помочь ему. С удовольствием расположившись головой на его коленях, Ибики вовсю дышал, улыбался и тёр глаза.

— Летучая мышь, внеси в протокол: чувствую себя нормально, — заявил Ибики. И увидел на полу свою бандану с протектором.

Чёрт. Чёрт. Чёрт.

Нет, вроде бы никто не отворачивается. И не разглядывает, что у него там на бритой башке. И Эбису не дёргается.

— Ну так что, — начал он, бесстыже наслаждаясь теплом под затылком и шеей, — я могу сказать только одно: жертву, прочитавшую слова со свитка, полностью парализует. Кто не дышит, тот не кричит. Я всё слышал и чувствовал, и эффект паралича снялся в один момент.

— То есть все трупы были в сознании, пока их убивали, — нахмурившись, подытожил Баки. — Это многое говорит о моральном облике наших противников.

— Зверьё, — мрачно буркнул Генма.

— Если бы, — скривился Эбису, — а то ведь люди.

— И то верно, — вздохнул Ирука, закрывая блокнот. — Ну что же, мы поняли, почему жертвы не сопротивлялись и не кричали. Теперь у нас другой вопрос: по какому критерию убийцы выбирают, кому жить, а кому — умирать?

— И зачем им вообще это надо, — договорил за него Генма.

— Кстати, шеф, — спохватился Эбису, — а эффект-то какой-нибудь был? Читалка ведь считается дурью. Никто бы не покупал, если бы ничего не было. И я помню, что у некоторых она вызывала эйфорию, а у кого-то — даже состояние, близкое к галлюцинациям и умопомешательству.

Памятливый ты, Эбису, докапистый. Знал бы, как захлёбывался стонами и просил ещё — что бы сделал?

Ибики надеялся, что попросил бы повторить.

— Был эффект. Выход за пределы мира, цепочка дичайших ассоциаций, исполнение мечты, — он просил доброго Ками, чтобы Эбису не увидел, как у Ибики снова стоит от одного только воспоминания. — Потом я почему-то думал о чае, и всё плавно перетекло в совсем несбыточную фантазию.

— Я думаю, что нам нужен ещё один свиток. И ещё один доброволец, — сказал Баки. — Или не один. Нам нужно понять, у кого наступает шестиминутное оцепенение. Ведь никто из прочитавших и оставшихся в живых не упоминал об этом факторе.

— Летучая мышь, займись. Бери Горностая и Филина — и вперёд, — распорядился Эбису. — Аобу тоже тащи, он любит эксперименты.

— И знаете ещё о чём я тут подумал? — влез Генма — Надо выяснить, можно ли заставить читать насильно. Мне на голову не налезает картина, что убийцы терпеливо ходят за жертвой и ждут, когда она узнает о новой дури и решит её попробовать.

— И проходят супер-пупер-техникой сквозь стены, когда каким-то образом узнают, что жертва уже читает и вот-вот свалится на пол обездвиженной тушей, — добавил Эбису. — Можно, конечно, подбросить свиток, но какова вероятность, что шиноби откроет неизвестный футляр, да ещё и в нужное время? А гражданские так и вообще стараются как можно меньше трогать вещи, даже предположительно связанные с амуницией шиноби. Любопытство никто не отменял, и дураков на планете много, но за всеми же не установишь слежку!

— То есть у нас сформировались три вопроса, — Ибики незаметно потёрся затылком о тёплое твёрдое колено. — Как выбирают будущий труп, зачем им это надо и как убийцы узнают, что пора действовать.

Надо сказать Эбису, чтобы перестал заедать чай ирисками. А то что же это, сил никаких нет, как хочется поцеловать!

_Интерлюдия четвёртая_

Друг в беде не бросит, лишнего не спросит

Если бы кто-нибудь спросил Райдо Намиаши: «А скажи, Райдо, кто твой лучший друг?» — он бы, ни секунды не сомневаясь, ответил: «Генма». Правда, об этом и так все знали, поэтому никому бы даже в голову не пришло задавать такой вопрос.

Райдо и Генму многие считали любовниками. Как же, эти двое везде вместе: на работе, в бане, в кабаке, даже на праздниках сидят рядом — да точно они трахаются, как же иначе-то? Им даже диван всегда один на двоих выделяли, чтобы не думать, куда кого из них положить. Но нет. Райдо и Генма были друзьями. В том самом хорошем смысле этого слова.

Они понимали друг друга с полувзгляда. Знали, где чьи вещи лежат. У них сходились мысли даже на то, чем вечером поужинать, если в холодильнике ни у того, ни у другого не было ни шиша (в конце концов, для чего ещё нужна «Ичираку»?). Они даже одежду покупали вместе. А уж сколько раз одалживали друг другу до получки — не счесть.

И только одна тема для них навсегда осталась строго личной. Райдо и Генма никогда не спрашивали, кто в кого влюблён.

Генма, например, до сих пор не знал, встречался ли Райдо с Югао — потому что считал ниже своего достоинства шпионить за другом, а этот самый друг молчал, как рыба в пироге. Даже совета ни разу не спросил (на что Генма слегка обижался, но рот не открывал: ведь нет ничего хуже непрошенных советов, особенно в любви).

Райдо, в свою очередь, не знал, о ком вздыхает Генма. Он был точно уверен лишь в одном: это не Гекко Хаяте. Потому что по уши влюблённый бедняга Хаяте, устав смотреть на Генму жадными восторженными глазищами, сам пришёл к нему домой. Краснея и запинаясь, Хаяте предложил Генме встречаться, а Генма ему отказал. Прямо при Райдо. Коротко и жёстко: извини, Хаяте, я люблю другого.

Райдо тогда на минуту подумал, что Генма отказал Гекко Хаяте из-за Морино Ибики — чёрт побери, вся Коноха видела интерес Ибики к Хаяте! Но тут же устыдился: Генма был не из тех, кто покорно отходит в сторону при виде начальства. Даже если это начальство — глава разведки и контрразведки (который, к слову, отличался редкостным невезением в любви. Наверное, потому что всегда выбирал только чертовски красивых, а сам и до своего памятного плена был так себе на физиономию).

Нет, Генма на самом деле кого-то любил, и никому не говорил ни единого слова. И Райдо не имел ответа, почему такой видный мужик Генма дрочит в ванной, затыкая себе рот кулаком, чтобы не орать чьё-то имя, а не трахается с этим своим кем-то.

Только раз он случайно показал краешек тайны, но Райдо всё равно не понял, почему Генма так счастлив, пряча в ящик с трусами осколки разбитой кружки и освещая всё вокруг фингалом на пол-лица.

Зато на Генму всегда можно было положиться. Поэтому Райдо рассказал ему и про тюремный госпиталь, и про Куницу, и про то, как Куница его спас, и про то, как он искал Куницу и не нашёл. Генма тогда здорово удивился: ведь Ибики отпустил Райдо, не услышав от Куницы ни единого звука! Потом Генма хорошенько подумал и сказал: Куница, скорее всего, телепат, каких свет не видывал, но про него никто не знает, потому что его старательно прячут. Про того же Тензо-Ямато, вон, никто даже не догадывался, и про Сая — а они есть. В Корне воспитывались. И Куница, может, тоже оттуда. Ибики с Данзо договариваются, Куница приходит — и после допроса уходит обратно на базу Корня, и шиш ты его где отыщешь. А форма АНБУ — да просто маскировка, у Данзо что, думаешь, нет такой формы?

Райдо тогда повздыхал, но согласился с доводами Генмы. В самом деле, они работали телохранителями хокаге, знали в маски всех АНБУ Конохи, и Куницы среди них не было.

И всё же тайна не давала Райдо покоя. АНБУ он видел чуть ли не каждый день, и по привычке высматривал среди них ту самую маску, но Куница ему не попадался. Иногда Райдо даже казалось, что бело-красная фарфоровая морда привиделась ему в бреду, и никакого Куницы нет и никогда не существовало…

Да, кстати, он был уверен, что Куница — мужского пола. И под его маской скрывалось достаточно привлекательное лицо. Почему? Да потому, что зараза Ибики разве что не облизывался, когда пялился на его спину и ноги.

Райдо не поленился составить список самых красивых парней Конохи, чтобы попытаться понять, может ли кто-нибудь из них быть Куницей. И ещё раз убедился, что Генма прав. Если представить каждого из них в плаще и маске, прикинуть движения, сравнить рост и разворот плеч — ни один из них не подходил на роль неуловимого спасителя Райдо. Ближе всех оказался Умино Ирука (причём даже не фигурой, а неуловимой похожестью жестов), но милый и симпатичный учитель-штабной совершенно точно не был Куницей. Хотя бы потому, что он и АНБУ (не говоря уже о Корне!) — понятия несовместимые.

Вернее, Райдо думал, что несовместимые, пока не увидел на предплечье Ируки татуировку Воли Огня. Такая же была и у Эбису, но этот ударенный на всю башку скучный надменный чистюля, этот зануда-перфекционист, толкавший заумные речи и даже ночью не снимавший тёмных окуляров, совсем не подходил на роль Куницы, поэтому Райдо, не колеблясь, сбросил его со счетов.

И тут Райдо понял, что оба этих странных детектива-АНБУ, допущенных к секретам Ибики, могут и знать, кто такой Куница на самом деле. Или хотя бы предполагать.

— Генма, — сказал он, позвав Генму на обед в недавно открывшуюся бургерную «Пять звёзд», — ты ведь поможешь мне, правда?

Ответом ему был недоумевающий взгляд: как именно?

— Генма, у Ируки и Эбису наверняка есть что-то, хотя бы какие-нибудь самые завалящие сведения про Куницу.

— Ну и? — Генма смотрел на него поверх здоровенной глиняной кружки с кофе.

— Ты сходишься с людьми лучше, чем я, — признал Райдо. — Можешь подружиться с учителем Ирукой?

Генма почесал лоб под банданой и отхлебнул кофе.

— Только ради тебя, — ответил он, пытаясь спрятать за кружкой довольную улыбку. — Тем более, что Эбису и я когда-то генинствовали в одной команде. Авось наш правильный припомнит старую дружбу.

— А он-то здесь причём? А, ну да, они же домик вместе снимают, точно.

— Котецу с Изумо говорили, что это очкастое недоразумение пожрать хорошо готовит, - и Генма прицельно швырнул недоеденный кусок сыра в мусорную корзину возле стойки.

— И правда что. Приятное с полезным, так сказать.

— Вот-вот. Добрый день, Ибики. Бургеры с сыром не бери, у них сыр невкусный.

— Спасибо, Генма, что предупредил. Буду знать.

Надо же, какой у Ибики довольный взгляд. Ну да, правильно, плохой сыр никто не любит.


	6. в которой бабушка Котецу ностальгирует, Эбису и Генма ссорятся и узнают кое-кто секретное, а убийства продолжают множиться

_Четверг, 7 мая_

_Деревня, скрытая в Листве_

Бабушка Котецу обрадовалась, когда к ней в гости зашли Эбису и Генма. В чистенькой небольшой гостиной пахло имбирём и абрикосовым компотом; могучий фикус в горшке охранял лакированный столик с проигрывателем, вдоль стены поднимались к потолку крепкие, любовно сколоченные деревянные шкафы, полные свитков — и старых, уже пожелтевших, и новых, и совсем ещё не читанных, даже перевязанных ленточками с символами книжного магазина. Винилы лежали в кресле, и Эбису с удовольствием рассматривал знакомые пакеты: кое-какие из них он сам нашёл для Котецу, а пару — обменял.

Эбису, расхваливая вкуснейший компот, незаметно перешёл на способы консервирования яблок, а оттуда уже плавно переехал на варку различного варенья. Генма иногда подкидывал дровишек в беседу: то вспоминал про цукаты из дыни, виденные им в стране Травы, то рассказывал про сладкие гёдза с тыквой и айвой. Бабушка Котецу охала и ахала от удивления; посверкивали и позванивали изящные висюльки на шпильках в её седом пучке.

— Надо же, какие чудеса бывают на свете, — наконец сказала она, с наслаждением съев очередной абрикос из компота. — Но ведь вы, капитан Эбису, и вы, Генма, явно пришли ко мне не за болтовнёй. Так что вам понадобилось от старухи?

Эбису открыл было рот, но Генма опередил его:

— Госпожа Хагане, вы же наверняка слышали про недавние жуткие убийства шиноби и гражданских?

Она кивнула; висюльки согласно звякнули.

— А правда ли, что такое уже было лет пятьдесят назад? — не унимался Генма. — Я случайно услышал, как в оружейной лавке двое пожилых шиноби об этом говорили. И сразу подумал про вас: ведь кто ещё может знать, если не вы?

Бабушка Котецу скрипуче расхохоталась; она тряслась от смеха, раскачивалась, утирая слёзы, а висюльки подпрыгивали и звенели.

— Генма, ты когда врать научишься? — еле проговорила она. — В лавке он, услышал он, как же. Но Ками с тобой, засранец ты бесстыжий. Не хочешь выдавать старшего Майто — так и не надо. Это ведь он тебе рассказал по пьяни, — она промокнула глаза салфеткой, — а услышал от своего папаши. Хорошая у тебя память, Генма.

— Не жалуюсь.

Эбису помнил, что спокойный флегматичный Генма неплохо ладил с бешеным живчиком Гаем. Надо же, как старая дружба пригодилась! Сам он общался с Гаем постольку-постольку: Гай всегда шумел и кричал, слушал отвратительную попсу, а его костюмы из зелёного спандекса были преступлением против хорошего вкуса.

— Но да ладно, что сейчас старое ворошить, — проворчала куноичи Хикэру Хагане. — Нидаймё ту самую историю под секретность не пихал. Говорил, что всё равно никто не поверит. Так оно и вышло. Сначала поболтали, но никто за это в полицию не тащил, и как-то оно совсем сошло на нет. Из тех, кто там был, только я и осталась, да старейшины ещё. А ты, Генма, как шкатулка с потайным дном: я бы и не подумала, что ты столько интересного в себе хранишь.

Эбису сказал себе, что Генма знает так много, потому что был телохранителем нескольких хокаге. И втихую позавидовал его умению разговаривать с людьми.

— Вы не надейтесь, особенно много я не знаю, — предупредила Хикэру Хагане. — Я тогда совсем молоденькая была, в голове не то, что надо, задерживалось. Так вот, вся эта дрянь началась в Узушио. Человек пять убили тогда, да так кроваво, страшно — жуть просто! Может, больше, но трупов не нашли. А на каждом убитом лежала дохлая птица. Ну и вот, тогдашний каге Узушио забил тревогу, послал к нам отряд. Там один шиноби уж такой был хорошенький, просто лапушка, — Хикэру захихикала как девчонка, замахала руками. — Эх, мы с ним тогда… Ух как мы с ним!

Эбису представил красивого шиноби Узушио — красные волосы, голубые глаза, — и мысленно согласился с бабушкой Котецу. С таким он бы тоже не отказался поиграть в зверя с двумя спинами.

Э-би-су-пе-ре-стань.

— В общем, Нидаймё тогда тем делом занимался. Самолично. Пока он до Водоворотов добрался, там ещё десяток жителей порешили, и в стране Земли такое же началось, — продолжала бабушка Котецу. — И в Амегакуре тоже начались убийства, но там все на голову ударенные, у них никогда не поймёшь, кто убивает, свои или чужие. А от них и к нам пришли. Тоже нескольких убили, даже одного Учиха тогда порешили. Я почему про него помню: он кружева плёл, да такие, что закачаешься! Как приходил с задания, так и садился за станок; сплетёт кусок, и только потом идёт мыться и есть. И вот убили его, так жалко было… — бабушка Котецу шмыгнула носом. Наверное, она хорошо знала того Учиха.

— Но Тобирама живо разобрался, — продолжала она. — Какая-то секта бродячая, что ли, поработала. Он тех, кто был в Узушио, тоже всех нашёл и перебил, и в Ивагакуре кому-то весточку послал. Чтобы, значит, поняли, кого искать. Насколько помню, и в стране Земли всё прекратилось. В Аме — тоже, если судить по тому, что с тех пор об этих странных убийцах никто не слышал.

Чертыхнувшись про себя, Эбису спросил:

— Госпожа Хагане, а отчёт о задании был в архиве? Или где-то ещё?

— В архиве, капитан, — Хикэру подмигнула ему. — В старой секции. Пятый год правления Нидайме.

Он мысленно застонал: в старой секции все свитки за год лежали вместе в одном шкафу, по месяцам их сортировали кое-как. Ладно хоть Генма сможет помочь, у него всяко есть допуск к отчётам о заданиях.

Одна радость: ему всё равно надо было в архив — чтобы поискать про птиц. И попробовать понять, почему их оставляли рядом с трупами.

* * * * *

Эбису устал чихать. Пыли в архиве хватало. Есть хотелось просто зверски: время позднее, а тыквенный суп с лангустом был в полдень. Но не заходить же в «Ичираку», чёрт побери, а до более приличных заведений пришлось бы довольно долго идти — и терять драгоценное время. Нет уж, Эбису потерпит, а дома от души навернёт холодную жареную куриную ногу и онигири с тунцом.

Ему было не привыкать работать в архиве; он точно знал, в какую сторону надо идти и в какой шкаф заглядывать. Правда, старая секция ни с кем особенно не дружила, и с неохотой впускала любопытных. Её громоздкие стеллажи укоризненно поскрипывали, когда Эбису и Генма протискивались между ними, чтобы найти нужную полку среди сотен подобных полок.

Читали свитки сидя на полу, подпирая спинами боковины шкафов. Сплющенная задница болела, скрюченная спина ныла. За окнами вечерело; две любопытных звезды заглядывали в окошко архива — видимо, сегодня у них не было никаких небесных обязанностей, вот они от скуки и подсматривали за людьми.

— Перерыв, — не выдержал Эбису. — Надо походить, а то сил уже нет.

Переносица под очками немилосердно чесалась; Эбису пристроил их на стеллаже, чтобы глаза хоть немного отдохнули. Здесь только свитки, в них нет ничего неправильного.

Генма тоже встал; уставился в окошко.

— Какие яркие сегодня звёзды, надо же, — он показал в небо, — прикинь, Учиха верили, что их души после смерти взлетают в небо и становятся звёздами.

— Угу, — отозвался Эбису. — А настоящие звёзды загадывают желания на падающих в небо людей.

Генма тихонько фыркнул от смеха.

— Слушай, Эбису, я тебя всё спросить хотел: ты вообще откуда родом? Ты же не в Конохе родился.

— Зачем тебе? — буркнул Эбису, старательно заталкивая подозрительность подальше.

— Да так, просто узнать хотел, — миролюбиво отозвался Генма. — Эбису, а как вышло, что у тебя фамилии нет? Я уже чёрт знает сколько лет удивляюсь, с первого дня академии. Как ты без неё жить-то умудряешься?

Зараза! Кружку разбил, да ещё и о настолько личном спрашивает?! Дуб стоеросовый! Пень! Чурбан дубовый!

— Ширануи, мы с тобой не находимся в родственных отношениях, не являемся близкими друзьями, — ну вот, как всегда: понервничал — и понесло по кочкам, — нас и сослуживцами назвать достаточно трудно, потому что мы работаем в разных отделах. Тебя не должны волновать ни моё происхождение, ни моя семья. Будь любезен, больше не задавай мне подобных вопросов.

— Знаешь, Эбису, — и вот уже Генма стоял с ним нос к носу. — Я тебя ничем не задевал. Я и без тебя знаю, что ты из столицы. Это там носят подтяжечки на штанишках и ото всех нос воротят, как от кучи дерьма.

— Генма, — Эбису старался успокоиться, — твоё поведение обычно свойственно ученикам и генинам младшего возраста. Ты, если судить по тому, что тебе в прошлом году стукнуло тридцать два, этот возраст давно перерос. Ты зачем сюда за мной пришёл? Любопытство проснулось? Тогда пойдём в новое хранилище, я тебя ударю в лицо и отправишься домой.

— Ну ты, сволочь самурайская, — прошипел Генма сквозь зубы, — А ну пошли, правильный! Будет он ещё тут выёживаться!

Да какого чёрта?

Эбису молча взял его за сенбон и повёл между стеллажами.

Отпустил, когда дошли до места. И без слов вмазал, разбил Генме рот; бровь плеснула раскалённой болью — чёрт, Генма! — глаз залило красным — ну, мразь, да я тебя!..

Дрались как последние гражданские, кулаками. Валяли друг друга по полу. Генма скалился, бил в ответ — зубы в крови — на. получи! на! — вот тебе, сука! — да что ты, блядь, какой живучий-то, сволочь!..

Пришёл в себя, когда понял, что Генма не лупит его в ответ. Болело всё сразу, в правом лёгком что-то сипело и булькало, чуть пошевелишься — колени простреливало так, что хоть кричи.

Обмякший Генма лежал под ним и не шевелился. И не дышал.

— Генма, — встревожился Эбису, пыхтя и стирая кровь со щеки, — Генма?

Пульс на шее упруго стучал под пальцами; Эбису выдохнул (в груди заболело ещё сильнее) и полез проверять, что там у Генмы сломано и подбито.

Тут до него дошло.

— Генма, — сказал он в закрытые глаза (на правом уже лиловел фонарь). — Ты ведь это специально. Зачем, Генма?

— В драке сразу видно, что за человек, — Генма еле шевелил распухшими губами. Без сенбона: сенбон плотно засел в подоконнике. Ещё до первого удара. — Я хотел узнать. Тебя. Про тебя. Сам ты не говорил — вот, пришлось так.

— Дурак ты, — в сердцах выпалил Эбису. — Других тем не нашлось потрепаться?

Генма ухмылялся; весь подбородок и шея были в крови, натёкшей из разбитого рта. Кровь попала даже на волосы; бандана съехала на затылок и держалась на честном слове.

— Могу о музыке поспрашивать. На проигрывателе новый конверт с пластом лежал — тебе там сама прелюдия нравится или её переложение?

Как же его иногда хочется удавить! Понимал бы что, пень дубовый. Хотя кто его знает… А что он-то сам знает о Генме?

— Давай-ка я нас вылечу и мы найдём наконец этот мудацкий свиток, — сказал Генма и подмигнул здоровым глазом. — До сенбона дотянешься?

* * * * *

Попался как маленький. Стыдно было неимоверно.

Генма, зараза, отлично зацепил его и вывел, куда надо. Вот бы кому у Ибики работать, а не ходячему позору Эбису. Боже милостивый, как же стыдно, как стыдно… Он не должен был так реагировать — да что там, он вообще не должен был попадаться на такой примитивный крючок! Ему молчать надо было, делать вид, что его не заботят какие-то там слова, а не лицо идти бить чёртову Генме.

Взял очки, предусмотрительно оставленные на полке, развернул очередной рулон свитков.

И восхититься бы, как Генма его сделал — а всё равно больно и обидно. За двадцать лет почти всё зажило, но бывают такие вот Генмы, которые втыкают иголку в мягкое просто так, даже не со зла, а чтобы проверить свою дурацкую догадку.

Таким и должен быть настоящий шиноби, правда ведь, Эбису?

За окном совсем уже стемнело; надо бы закрыть окно, чтобы майские жуки не налетели на свет, но не хочется проходить мимо Генмы. Какого чёрта Генма вообще потащился за ним в архив? Что ему надо-то?

— Эбису, — Генма повернул к нему радостную рожу, — смотри сюда скорее, я, кажется, нашёл, что нам надо!

Конечно. Он ещё и на нужный свиток первым наткнулся. Поздравляю, Эбису, тебе присвоено звание «неудачник этой ночи», чёрт побери.

— Показывай.

Довольный Генма протянул ему отчёт о задании, написанный Тобирамой Сенджу.

Эбису быстро читал, вычленяя главное: в Узушио знали, почему смерти столь ужасны и кто за ними стоит. Нидаймё упоминал об этом очень скупо, стараясь одновременно и отразить события, и не сказать ничего лишнего. Зато он упомянул, что его меч Бога Грома оказался необычайно эффективен — подсказка?

Он свернул свиток и сунул в футляр для переноски.

— Возьмём с собой, завтра покажем, подумаем, а то совсем голова не варит, — и зевнул, еле успев прикрыть рот. — Спать хочу как чёрт знает кто, — пожаловался он в пространство. — Но надо ещё найти про птицу, чтоб ей нехорошо.

Генма тоже зевнул; потянулся так, что захрустели кости.

— Пойдём, Эбису, пойдём. Быстрее закончим — быстрее встретимся с ужином и постелькой. А кстати, что у тебя сегодня на ужин?

— Онигири с тунцом, — Эбису почему-то решил ответить ему.

Генма завистливо вздохнул и промолчал.

В новом хранилище Эбису ориентировался гораздо лучше: он точно знал, где и в каком порядке лежат книги по точным наукам, по естествознанию, по философии… Он повернул в один из проходов между стеллажами; Генма догнал его и хлопнул по плечу.

— Ты куда, Эбису? Книжки по биологии и зоологии вон там, слева по курсу! Заблудился, что ли?

Эбису снисходительно посмотрел на этого недалёкого осла.

— Генма. Ты понимаешь, Генма. Тут нам орнитология не пригодится, в книжках по орнитологии пишут про ареалы обитания, жизненные циклы и пищевые привычки. Нам туда, где книжки по истории и географии. Вот среди них и надо искать. Нам нужны легенды и мифы. Читал такие в детстве?

Ответом было презрительное фырканье.

— Вот и я про то, — хмыкнул Эбису.

Он здоровался с книгами, как со старыми знакомыми. Бережно разворачивал страницы, вдыхал запах бумаги и туши; ему всегда казалось, что книги помнят всех, кто брал их в руки, радуются, когда видят друзей…

Где же он встречал это упоминание? Птицы, мёртвые птицы, они лежали рядом с мёртвыми телами — такие жалобные скрюченные лапки — красная, белая, розовая герань, белые и багряные пионы с их душным сладостным ароматом — много лепестков, горький свежий запах хризантем — хризантемы! точно! символ скорби, символ смерти.

Он наскоро пролистал «Обряды страны Рек» и «Сказки страны Воды» — не то, нет, была другая книга, — цапнул с полки «Энциклопедию сказочных существ», просмотрел от корки до корки — и снова не она. Дотянулся до «Преданий страны Волн», открыл — и выдохнул:

— Вот оно! Нашёл.

— Что там? — Генма заглядывал через плечо; Эбису чуял тепло его щеки совсем рядом с ухом.

— Птицы — это проводники душ умерших. Ну, если верить составителям этой книги, — пояснил он. — А у нас дохлые дятлы и сойка. Получается, когда птицу убивают, то преграждают душе путь в Чистый мир.

— Но зачем?

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Эбису. — Может, для того, чтобы души не наябедничали, кто их убил?

— Все эти сектанты — чокнутые психи, — проворчал Генма. — Вон того же Хидана возьми: ебанутый ведь на всю башку. И эти наверняка такие же.

— Это ты правильно вспомнил, — встрепенулся Эбису. Будто и спать не хотел. Как удачно Генма ввернул про Хидана, надо же! Молодец он всё-таки. — Его ведь кто-то выкопал, сшил и выпустил. И у меня вопрос: его отпустили или он сам ушёл?

* * * * *

_Пятница, 8 мая_

_Деревня, скрытая в Листве_

— Ой, Ками добрый, опять ведь, опять!

— Я вам, Микото-сан, точно говорю: сглазили их, смерти желают!

— Ох, батюшки, да что же это, такая молоденькая! Не пожалели ведь, бессердечные!

— А рукодельница-то какая была, шила и вышивала что твоя Небесная Ткачиха. Ох, горе-то какое! Ой, горюшко!

— Господи, помоги, последние дни наступают, как есть последние! Ой, господи, что с нами будет, смилуйся, владыка справедливый!

— Ох, а матери-то каково сейчас? А отцу? Ой, несчастные…

— Да куда же хокаге смотрит? АНБУ пусть пошлёт ловить этих негодяев!

Ибики проклинал этих поганых ворон, чёртовых сплетниц, уже с утра столпившихся у кланового дома Хьюга. Да, ещё одно убийство, да, снова у Хьюга — и зачем сеять панику? И где, чёрт побери, прохлаждается Эбису, когда он так нужен?

С крыши спрыгнули Изумо и Котецу; отставая на каких-то полминуты, примчались и Эбису с Ирукой. Время было раннее, только-только пробило семь; из-под масок то и дело слышались зевки и неразборчивые приглушённые ругательства.

— Шевелитесь, — хмуро гавкнул Ибики. — Все всё знают, работаем.

В комнате смердело, будто там забили корову. Кровь, всюду кровь, сёдзи с цветами сливы и зимородками тоже испачканы красным. Девчонку Хьюга выпотрошили как рыбу, вынули из неё все кости (череп, позвоночник, рёбра, ключицы — да все, что есть в теле, вплоть до фаланг пальцев!) и аккуратно разложили их на полу в одну линию. По размеру. Спиралью. Покидали внутренности обратно в филе, зашили этот мешок из человека суровыми вощёными нитками и положили его в центр композиции.

Хьюга Хиаши отмалчивался, как в прошлый раз: нехотя выдавил, что это дела клана и они никого не касаются. Снова не позволил обыскивать дом. Старался побыстрее выставить их за дверь; хорошо, что Ирука вовремя высунулся из окна и успел приметить дохлого удода, валявшегося возле колодца, почти исчезнувшего среди кустов белых пионов.

Как, туда их в канаву, могло случиться, что Хьюга не заметили убийц? Да ещё и второй раз? Бьякуганы им всем сразу отключили, что ли? Или знают, но молчат?

— Фотографии сделали, план нарисовали? — дождавшись кивка Котецу, сказал: — Тогда заканчиваем тут всё и бегом ко мне.

Ибики уже знал, что в Суне ночью тоже убили шиноби. И нашли футляр от свитка и мёртвого голубя. А ещё в Суне (по словам Баки, получившего весточку из дома) видели Аоя Рокушо.

Какую роль Аой играет во всём этом чёртовом фарсе?

Кто бы ещё рассказал.

* * * * *

Ирука спал не больше двух часов, поэтому был мрачен и хмур. Кружка крепчайшего чёрного кофе помогла ему прийти в себя, но настроения не прибавила. Да и сон ушёл не до конца: Ирука то и дело клевал носом.

Ибики тоже выглядел не лучшим образом. Шефу, видимо, поспать не удалось совсем. Эбису знал: если с утра Ибики пьёт чай, а не кофе — всё плохо, шеф недоволен, грядут начальственные громы и молнии. А уж если он начинает день без сладкой плюшки — неприятности грозят выйти из-под контроля.

— Ирука, слушаем тебя, — сказал шеф и отпил чаю.

Изумо ткнул Ируку в бок; тот подскочил и чуть не свернул абажур с лампы. Эбису, кротко вздыхая, вернул его на место.

— Начну с Хиаши Хьюга, — сказал Ирука, когда протёр глаза. — Я проверил: это его вызывали четвёртого мая к аналитикам. Как главу клана. В тот самый день, когда расправились с Шимоном Хиджири. Больше никого из Хьюга не приглашали.

Все переглянулись. Хиаши? Но зачем ему убивать аналитика, ведущего дело о новой улётной дряни?

— Мог ли Хиаши Хьюга убить двоих своих соклановцев? — негромко спросил Ибики. И сам себе ответил: — Этот — мог. Но тогда получается, что он как-то связан с птицененавистниками и продавцами свитков. Или тут нереальное совпадение.

Котецу, нянчивший в ладонях опустевшую цыплячье-жёлтую кружку, задумчиво выдал:

— Шеф, а не получится его взять за жопу, если обвинить в измене? Тогда он пройдёт по нашему ведомству, и можно будет пригласить Куницу. Чтобы понять, врёт Хиаши или нет.

— Я подумаю, что тут сделать, — кивнул Ибики. — Продолжай, Ирука.

— Насчёт того, что на многих в округе накатили, я выяснил, но не очень много. Такое ощущение, что кто-то очень качественно запугивал всех подряд, и нашлись те, кто поддался. Ну, знаете, как это обычно бывает: я знаю, что вы сделали прошлым летом, или что-то в этом роде.

Молодец Ирука, хорошо поработал.

— Вроде у меня всё, — Ирука виновато развёл руками. — Могу ещё добавить, что Хьюгу Ко в клане любили. Он то сидел с детишками, то кому-нибудь помогал. В свободное от заданий время, конечно же. И у него была обалденная коллекция бабочек, он их сам ловил и сушил.

Ну а что, у многих есть безобидное хобби. Проще назвать тех, у кого его нет. Даже Ибики, и тот вон чаем увлекается.

— Спасибо, Ирука, — Эбису мог поклясться, что на миг в тёмных глазах Ибики мелькнуло торжество. — Изумо, твоя очередь.

— Я выяснил, что было на свитках в комнате первого убитого. Того гражданского из банка, по фамилии Такаяма, — Изумо радостно ухмылялся. — Так вот, на свитках — ноты. И среди них я нашёл один пустой.

— Отлично! — обрадовался Ибики. — А ноты эти ему зачем?

— Соседи сказали, что он часто уходил в Храм Огня. На богослужения. Ками добрый подарил красивый голос, и этого Такаяму считали там за добровольного послушника. Каждые выходные он пел вместе с монахами.

Голос, значит, красивый. Пел себе, пел, никого не трогал, купил где-то у кого-то свиток с читалкой — и помер ужасной смертью. А Хьюга Ко с детьми возился и бабочек хорошо собирал. И тоже помер, только непонятно, с читалкой или без.

А убитая ночью девушка Хьюга чудесно шила и вышивала.

А тот убитый давным-давно Учиха дивно плёл кружева.

Необыкновенно пышная герань в доме ещё одного трупа.

Кичиро из Суны был художником.

Стеклянные звери маман Кохэку.

— У всех убитых, — начал Эбису, мучительно подбирая слова. Как сказать про то, что еле брезжит, маячит одной ниткой? — есть что-то общее. Точнее, не что-то, а нечто. Нечто божественное.

— Ну-ка, поясни? — Ибики насторожился.

— У каждого был какой-нибудь талант. Хозяйка борделя выдувала фигурки из стекла, второй убитый из Суны умел рисовать, Хьюга Ко коллекционировал бабочек, Такаяма пел, сегодняшняя девочка Хьюга вышивала, Учиха плёл кружева… Думаю, что-то найдётся и у тех, кого убили в других странах.

— Какой ещё Учиха? — нахмурился шеф.

— А, ну да, — Эбису улыбнулся, — бабушка Котецу вчера про него рассказала. И про Нидаймё, и про секту.

— Какую секту? — взревел Ибики. — Что там с Нидаймё опять не так, чёрт побери?

Шефа он не боялся, поэтому неторопливо и обстоятельно передал весь вчерашний разговор. Котецу в ответ бил себя в грудь и божился, что эту историю первый раз слышит, и вообще бабушка могла и приукрасить действительность.

— Секта, значит, — Ибики схватился за голову. — Ёбаный насос. Я так надеялся, что это просто убийцы, а тут очередные джашинисты. Или кто-то похожий.

— Шеф, — осторожно напомнил Эбису, — а как там допрос Шикамару? Он сказал что-нибудь насчёт того, что его видели в доме убитого?

— Угу, — Ибики сморщился, будто раскусил незрелую сливу. — Он-то да, он рассказал. Что его пытались убрать с дороги, потому что Асума дружил с Чирику, настоятелем Храма Огня, и мог что-то разболтать Шикамару. И это значит, что в храме есть ответ хотя бы на один из вопросов.

— Так Асума ему что-нибудь говорил? — не выдержал наконец-то проснувшийся Ирука.

— Шикамару пока не знает, что именно из этой информации так напугало наших сектантов, — снова скривился Ибики. Может быть, он не слишком жалует младшего Нара, поэтому и корчит страшные рожи? — Зато он предлагает сходить в Храм Огня. И себя в попутчики. И душещипательную историю о том, как ученик отправился в святилище, где часто бывал его учитель.

Эбису не мог не восхититься изящным решением, предложенным Шикамару.

— Можем прямо сейчас выходить?

— Вперёд. Я уже предупредил Намиаши, Татами и Ширануи. Ирука, ты идёшь с Эбису. Шикамару я сейчас к вам пришлю.

Ибики поглядел в пустую чашку, тоскливо вздохнул — и посмотрел на Котецу.

— Сходи за булочками.

_Интерлюдия пятая_

Как мушка в янтаре

В столице страны Огня жила-была самая обыкновенная семья: мать, отец и сын. Отец занимал должность секретаря начальника Управления двора страны Огня — и, соответственно, выполнял секретные поручения самого различного толка. Мать занималась домом и воспитывала сына. Сын предпочитал пропадать в библиотеке или на кухне: он любил читать книги так же сильно, как возможность любоваться процессом приготовления фаршированного гуся, взбивания сливок или варки варенья.

Сыну было не очень много лет, когда отец пропал. Он просто сбежал в другую страну — сказали одни. Его убили за торговлю дворцовыми тайнами — говорили вторые. Разоблачили как шпиона и казнили — уверяли третьи.

Друзья отца, такие же самураи, сделали вид, что незнакомы с его женой и ребёнком. Сёстры и братья отца заявили, что не желает иметь ничего общего с роднёй позора семьи.

В доме с библиотекой и кухней через неделю поселился новый секретарь начальника Управления двора.

Деньги на счетах кончились как-то сразу.

Старшая сестра матери помогла ей устроиться на работу в магазин. Там продавали канцелярские товары и — о, счастье! — книги. Сын вежливо здоровался с покупателями и старательно поправлял кисти, блокноты, фломастеры и тушечницы, сдвинутые ими со своих мест. После исчезновения отца он замечал даже малейшие отклонения от идеальных линий.

Вечером сын устраивал смотр своей канцелярской армии. Всё должно было лежать там же, где и вчера, ни на волосок вправо или влево. Он мог до ночи раскладывать новые товары на полках и в витринах, чтобы ничто не нарушало гармонию.

Мать не плакала, не сетовала на судьбу. Она не была нежным цветком из старой семьи, её родители чуть ли не до самой смерти торговали в стране Луны сливовым вином и саке — пусть и оптом, но всё же торговали, зарабатывали на жизнь собственными руками. И не её вина, что в крошечной квартирке на задворках магазина, где жили она и сын, зимой стало слишком сыро и холодно.

Старшая сестра матери несколько раз предлагала ей и сыну перебраться к ней в дом хотя бы на зиму. Супруг, продолживший дело её родителей, чаще жил в стране Луны, чем в столице, места хватило бы всем. Мать согласилась ради мальчика — и несколько счастливых месяцев он снова мог сидеть на кухне и смотреть, как готовят завтрак или ужин. Ему даже доверяли что-нибудь несложное: порезать рыбу, посыпать сахаром сладкий пирог, замесить тесто.

Иногда он мечтал, как откроет свой ресторан. Подобрал для него место на улице Медовых Светлячков, и раз в неделю обязательно проходил мимо него и представлял вместо скучного банка обеденный зал. Там стояли накрытые столы с кипенно-белыми скатертями, официанты в строгих чёрных фраках принимали заказы, шеф-повар и су-шефы в длинных колпаках и клетчатых фартуках трудились в кухне, сверкающей хромом и медью, а над стеклянным фасадом все кругом видели строгую вывеску «Счастливый цитрус».

Холодная зима и стылая весна убили не мать, а её старшую сестру. Промокшие ноги, сырое кимоно, студёный ветер; утром озноб сменился жаром, в груди тётки что-то сипело и квакало. Двустороннее воспаление лёгких — сказал лекарь. Где хоронить будем? — через три дня спросил гробовщик.

Из страны Луны спешно приехал муж покойной сестры матери. Он и сам по себе был неплохим дядькой, а тут ещё и единственные родственники, которым некуда идти — так и получилось, что мать стала вести дом, мальчик помогал ей и ходил в школу, а заодно и учился готовить. Почему бы и не учиться тому, что нравится? Дядюшка даже поощрял его желание стать шеф-поваром, и каждый раз, когда заходил разговор о будущем мальчика, обещал помочь открыть свой ресторан.

Через год дядю и мать мальчика убили. Тела так и оставили лежать в палисаднике возле крыльца, а дом подожгли. Пожар сумели потушить, огонь не перекинулся на соседние дома, но жить в горелых развалинах смогли бы разве что бродячие собаки.

Это шиноби их прикончили — сказали соседи. Хироши наняли тех шиноби, конкурентов убрать — пояснил дядин приятель.

Из приюта мальчик сбежал через день.

Жить под мостом интересно только первые два дня.

Около базара всегда можно найти подгнившие персики, лопнувшие перезрелые сливы, червивые яблоки, а если повезёт — заплесневевший кусок сыра и чёрствую хлебную корку. Ну, если не побрезговать залезть в мусорную кучу.

Если купаться в одежде, она хотя бы немного отстирается.

— Смотри, папочка, какой отвратительный маленький нищий роется в помойке, — сказала девочка с тощими косичками жирному папаше.

— Брысь отсюда, воришка! — гаркнул папаша.

— За оценочное суждение, выраженное в оскорбительной форме, может наступить административная ответственность с последующим возложением на ответчика компенсации морального вреда, — бесстрастно ответил мальчик, хотя все внутренности так и крутило от злости. Он не вор! Жирдяй соврал — а это неправильно, врать нельзя, враньё жжётся и кусается изнутри.

В дешёвых кафешках, где прямо на улице жарили мясо на шпажках, нет-нет да и проскальзывало название деревни шиноби — Коноха. Мальчик ненавидел шиноби. Он хотел, чтобы их не стало, всех до единого. Ненависть горела в нём ниткой бус вдоль позвоночника, он вставал утром и первым делом здоровался с ней, а вечером, ложась спать на кучу сухой травы, обещал ненависти: шиноби умрут.

Столица большая, а разминуться с бандой уличных мальчишек всё равно не удалось. Он слишком плохо дрался. Когда ему разбили лицо и сломали несколько рёбер, ненависть полыхнула и вылетела изо рта струёй пламени.

— Шиноби! — мальчишки бросились наутёк.

— У тебя чакра шиноби, мальчик, — объяснили в больнице для бедных. Его засунули в гипс, заодно подлечили обожженное разбитое лицо и задетую огнём сетчатку глаз. Прописали тёмные очки хотя бы на ближайший месяц.

Шиноби. Это даже хорошо, судьба улыбнулась. Если станет одним из них, то обязательно найдёт убийц матери и дяди.

Очки. Да, мир сквозь тёмные стёкла смотрится гораздо лучше. В нём гораздо меньше неидеального. И цвета стали приятнее глазу.

Когда он начал вставать, то первым делом спросил, не надо ли помочь кому-нибудь на кухне. В больнице не водилось замечательных ручек, кистей, линеек и циркулей, так хорошо помогавших успокоиться, зато были книги и красивые чашки врачей. Он смотрел на расписной фарфор, на ровные изгибы стенок, и жизнь не казалась такой уж плохой.

Мальчик таскал подносы с едой для больных, чистил овощи, мыл котлы. За это его кормили и позволяли спать в кладовке со швабрами.

— Всё будет хорошо, милая, ты поправишься, — уговаривал умирающую от водянки бабку молоденький студент-медик.

Враньё жглось и кусалось изнутри.

— Это неправда, — прошептал мальчик. — Она умрёт, и ты это знаешь. Мне от твоего вранья больно.

Студент не поленился отыскать мальчика на кухне.

— Где болело, когда я говорил, что та тётка выздоровеет? — спросил он, придерживая мальчика за плечо.

— Вот тут. Это называется диафрагма, я в анатомическом атласе видел, — не задумываясь, выпалил мальчик и ткнул пальцем в живот.

— Тебе надо в Коноху, малец, — сказал студент. — У меня есть там пара знакомых. Вот, держи, — и протянул ему записку, адресованную какому-то Сарутоби Хирузену. — Одиноких женщин, потерявших мужей, там много. Какая-нибудь из них тебя точно возьмёт к себе, такого умненького и начитанного.

— А как туда дойти? — поинтересовался мальчик, протирая круглые тёмные очки полой больничной пижамной куртки.

— Главное, не уходи никуда отсюда, — студент подмигнул ему. — За тобой придут.

И не обманул.

Свою фамилию мальчик так никому и не назвал. Очень редко снимал тёмные очки (окружающий мир со времён его ученичества прибавил несовершенства), научился убирать боль от чужого вранья и придумал собственную технику. «Алмазное лезвие истины» принесло ему звание спец-джонина, работу в АНБУ и полушутливое прозвище «детектор лжи».


	7. в которой наши герои путешествуют в Храм Огня, Эбису наконец-то догадывается, а Ибики кое с кем встречается

_Пятница, 8 мая_

_Храм Огня_

В разрушенных старых домах есть что-то противоестественное. Все миллионы образов, отпечатавшихся на дереве и стекле, разорваны, словно бумажная книга — им никогда не стать целыми. Эхо голосов всё ещё висит в воздухе, но сами они — лишь звуковая пыль. Эти стены, видевшие слишком много, уже не смогут ничего рассказать ни внимательному глазу, ни чуткому уху. Ступай мимо, путник, здесь ты ничего не узнаешь. Целый пласт времени, разбитый на осколки, не подлежит прочтению.

Эбису всем собой чувствовал печаль, разлитую над обломками камней и деревянных подпорок. Расколотые статуи смотрели в небо каменными глазами. Зелёные кроны платанов уходили в голубое небо, ловили там облака и махали ветками вслед пролетающим птицам.

Кто-то смотрел ему в спину. Кто-то… большой.

— Какого чёрта мы сюда приплюхали? — ругался обычно спокойный Райдо. — Здесь же нет никого, одни развалины! Эти оставшиеся в живых трое монахов наверняка торчат в деревне и глушат саке, рассказывая о своих великих подвигах по спасению храма. Что мы тут вообще делаем?

— Может, лучше до деревни идти? — поддержал друга Иваши. — Я вижу, вон там что-то виднеется возле скалы, дома какие-то.

— Веди, капитан, — подмигнул ему Генма, — а мы за тобой.

Взгляд в спину никуда не делся. Он не оценивал, не пугал. Просто… был.

Солнечный луч отражался от сенбона, слепил глаза даже через очки.

Остро и колюче пахло кедровой смолой; под ногами пружинили тысячи рыжих опавших иголок.

Нет, кажется, тут всё же водились люди. По крайней мере, один человек. Бритоголовый седобородый старик в светлой рясе с капюшоном. Сидел под высоченным кедром, подпирая спиной закопчённый ствол, вертел в руках пустую прошлогоднюю шишку, ни на кого не обращал внимания.

Эбису показал на Ируку и Шикамару: вы двое — со мной.

— Добрый день, достопочтенный, — Эбису вежливо поклонился монаху. — Не подскажете ли, как нам найти выживших после разрушения Храма Огня?

— Хотите спросить, как мы допустили такое? — монах не злился. Видимо, вся злость и ярость уже выгорела. Что неудивительно: прошло несколько недель после падения монастыря.

— Нет, уважаемый. Нам необходимо поговорить с кем-то, хорошо знавшим погибшего Чирику-сана. С нами ученик Сарутоби Асумы, одного из Двенадцати. Он надеется, что сможет побольше узнать о своём погибшем наставнике.

— Этот юноша и есть ученик? — монах наконец-то соизволил повернуть голову и посмотреть, кто к нему подошёл. — Поздравляю, твой наставник был неисправимым идеалистом и плохим игроком в сёги. Свободен, можешь идти.

— Идти куда? — решил уточнить Шикамару.

— А куда ты хотел? Иди, тебя больше ничего не держит.

— Спасибо, — помедлив, выдавил Шикамару. — Мне это и нужно было. Вы бывший глава храма, правильно? Бансай-сама?

— Имя имеет значение?

Ох, как этот старичок непрост… У каждого его слова тройное дно, под ним — омут: нырнёшь посмотреть, что там — а живым не поднимешься.

— Ну это для кого как, — молодец Шикамару, покажи ему, что шиноби Конохи тоже умеют играть словами!

— А для чего тогда интересуешься?

Шикамару сделал страшные глаза: выручай, капитан Эбису! Значит, Шикамару лень отвечать.

— Вежливый он, — объяснил за него Эбису. — Папа с мамой научили. Спасибо, достопочтенный.

— Так что на самом деле надо было? — монах смотрел на него. — Расскажи старику, а то скучно тут в одиночку. Ни послушать чего, ни побеседовать. Садись рядом, снимай очки и говори, чего хотел, сын самурая.

Откуда он знает? И почему? Щёки залило жаром. Вчера за такие слова они с Генмой отметелили друг друга, а тут — старик, неужели с ним драться?

Ирука и Шикамару глядели на него, выпучив глаза. Сбежавший папаша и тут нашёл, как ему досадить, теперь от него половина друзей шарахаться будет.

Очки в нагрудном кармане ощущались неправильно. Их место было не там. Пощипывало глаза, оставшиеся без защиты от солнца, от пыли, от неидеального мира.

— Дело в том, достопочтенный, что мы надеялись узнать в Храме кое-какие ответы, — начал он, судорожно выискивая в каменных завалах хотя бы одну прямую линию. — Нара Шикамару обвинили в убийстве, и мы согласились с его мнением, что единственное объяснение — в том, что его наставник дружил с вашим главным монахом. И он мог что-то знать. Потому что иначе обвинение выглядит совсем бессмысленным.

— И вы пошли наудачу: вдруг да что выясните, — старик зашёлся мелким противным смехом. — И что именно наш главный монах должен был знать?

Эбису привычно посчитал до четырёх, выдохнул, вдохнул на четыре счёта. Глаза болели. Шумело в ушах.

— Почти неделю назад во всех деревнях шиноби начались необъяснимые жестокие убийства. И шиноби, и гражданских. Рядом с мертвецами мы находили трупы птиц: возможно, потому что птицы, по верованиям некоторых стран, могут быть проводниками душ. Все убитые в Конохе и Суне, — уточнил он, — обладали какими-либо выдающимися талантами, у каждого недоставало части тела.

Сенбон Генмы хорошо отполирован, у него правильная форма. Можно смотреть на него. Генма далеко, но спицу всё равно видно.

— Вот, значит, как, — монах почесал подбородок. — А дальше?

— Мы узнали, что подобные убийства в Конохе и других деревнях случаются уже не первый раз, — послушно продолжил Эбису, удивляясь своему долготерпению. — И угрозу тогда устранил Сенджу Тобирама. Он нашёл секту и убийства прекратились. По крайней мере, в Конохе, в Узушио и в стране Земли. Про Амегакуре не знаю.

— Вот оно, значит, что. И ты хочешь понять, где искать?

— И что они хотят добиться этими убийствами, — кивнул Эбису, не спуская глаз с сенбона. Сенбон успокаивающе блестел.

— А ты ещё не понял? — и физиономия удивлённая-удивлённая.

— Нет.

— Значит, думай. Давай рассуждать вместе, если у тебя не получается.

Монах набрал на колени вылущенных белками и птицами кедровых шишек, сладко пахнущих смолой.

— Есть группа людей, объединённых в секту, — он положил на опавшую рыжую хвою первую шишку. — Если это секта, то они кому-то поклоняются — так? — вторая шишка легла рядом с первой. — И любая секта, как правило, старается как можно громче восславить своего бога и доказать всем, что именно их бог самый божественный, а они — самые избранные. Правильно? — к двум шишкам прибавилась третья. — А разве ты хоть раз слышал или видел, как они называли его имя? Или показывали, как он выглядит? — четвёртую шишку он подкинул на ладони и зашвырнул в развалины Храма.

Эбису проводил шишку взглядом. На конце сенбона горела искра.

У бога нет имени, нет внешности.

У покойников забирают части тел.

Все убитые обладали чем-то божественным.

— Вы хотите сказать, — Эбису ощутимо потряхивало, — что они — они хотят собрать этого своего бога? Дать ему тело?

— Да, ты абсолютно правильно рассудил, — монах распотрошил и без того погрызенную шишку на мелкие чешуйки, обсыпал ими Эбису. — Кусочек божественного там, кусочек сям, горстка тут. Нужны только тело-носитель да какой-никакой ритуал — и вот вам бог. Как новенький.

От страха свело живот и задрожали руки. Как там сенбон, блестит? Живём.

— Зачем им это понадобилось — воплощать бога? Какого, кстати? Он бог чего?

— Пока что не представляю, — старик улыбнулся в усы. — Вот ты узнаешь и мне потом расскажешь. Идёт?

Несколько часов пути — пустяки. Это нетрудно.

— Договорились. А, вот ещё, — спохватился Эбису, — как его убивать, этого воплощённого? Тобирама Сенджу его прогнал или всё-таки убил? И поэтому его снова воплощают?

— До конца его никто ещё не воплотил. Если бы он пришёл, все бы об этом узнали, правильно? — глаза у старика оказались самыми обычными, карими. — А чем в него попробовать ткнуть, чтобы убить — наверное, тем же, чем тыкал Сенджу. У него же получилось не дать богу прийти — значит, оружие работает.

Меч Бога Грома? Тот самый, украденный Аоем Рокушо и Идате Морино, братом Ибики? Но он сломан, его разбили Наруто Узумаки и Саске Учиха!

— Нет у нас больше меча, — сумрачно отозвался Эбису. — И повторить некому, второго Тобирамы нет и вряд ли когда будет.

— А что, у него был только один такой? Не поверю, что у Тобирамы в доме не завалялось ничего похожего, — монах добро ухмыльнулся и бросил шишку на колени Эбису. — Бери. И не забывай, что обещал прийти и всё рассказать.

— Обязательно, — Эбису улыбнулся ему в ответ. — Спасибо вам, достопочтенный.

Встал — и небо закружилось перед глазами. Быстрее, быстрее…

Эбису лежал на траве, а Генма Ширануи целовал его в губы. В синюю вышину уходил ствол векового платана. Эбису притянул Генму к себе и с удовольствием впился в приоткрытый рот. Правой руке что-то мешало; он посмотрел — в кулаке лежал прозрачный зелёный камень.

Глаза у Генмы были совершенно ошалевшие. Медовые. Цвета застывшей кедровой смолы.

— Я же тебе искусственное дыхание делал, — у него даже уши порозовели. — Ты же упал и не шевелился, дурила!

— Неужели не понравилось? Второй раз, может, лучше будет.

От Генмы пахло травяным соком и нагретой солнцем тканью жилета. Целовался Генма очень даже неплохо. Сразу представились и розовые соски, и ямка пупка, и светлая незагорелая кожа на отличной круглой заднице.

— Как насчёт сходить куда-нибудь вечером? — само собой вырвалось у Эбису.

— Не откажусь, не надейся, — Генма сдавил его так, что хрустнули стёкла в кармане. И поцеловал ещё раз. Смотреть на Генму просто так, без очков, оказалось вполне сносно.

Генма, Генма, дубовый чурбан, бесчувственный пень, Генма, расколотивший его лучшую в мире, идеальную кружку — слышишь, как она ударяется о доски пола, Эбису? — чёрные осколки с красной сердцевиной. Генма с пакетом булочек. Генма несёт сумку за вторую ручку. Генма на его кухне. Генма в архиве. Генма — да что тут думать, надо пробовать!

— Эй вы, там, охренели оба? — проорал Райдо. — Хорош лизаться, нам ещё монахов искать!

— Райдо, а зачем? — ему одного монаха мало, что ли?

— Так мы же ради них сюда притащились!

— Он нам уже всё сказал, чего ещё-то надо? — Эбису разглядывал зелёный камень, похожий на кусок стекла. Старик кинул ему погрызенную белкой кедровую шишку, а не эту непонятную штуковину. Как прошлогодняя вылущенная шишка стала прозрачным камнем?

Ирука подошёл, сел рядом; Шикамару, растянувшийся на пузе под соседним платаном, внимательно прислушивался.

— Генма, ты диагностику не проводил? — Ирука приложил тёплую сухую ладонь ко лбу Эбису. — А где ты это взял?

Они что, сговорились свести его с ума?

— Одурели, что ли? — рявкнул Эбису. — Я и Шикамару с монахом только что разговаривали. Шикамару, подтверди! А ты, Ирука, рядом стоял и всё слышал — и про этих сектантских мразей, и про их мразотного бога, и про меч Тобирамы!

Ирука и Шикамару переглянулись. Генма, обнимая его со спины, складывал печати; Эбису узнал пару комбинаций — обычно их применяли для снятия последствий гендзюцу.

Какого чёрта?

— Эбису, ты не подумай, что мы врём, — Иваши тоже подошёл к нему. — Тебе Генма сказал вести нас, а ты как стоял, так и грохнулся на землю. Мы тебя перенесли под дерево, на травку, ну и Генма тут же пристроился со своим искусственным дыханием.

— Ты полежал минуты три, и очухался, — добавил Райдо. — Я только поссать отойти успел, вернулся, а ты уже с Генмой обнимаешься.

— Честное слово, всё так и было, — Эбису смотрел в честные глаза Ируки и ничего не понимал.

— То есть, вы думаете, что я словил гендзюцу? Перегрелся, свалился, кто-то меня затянул, всякой дури в мозги напихал, — Эбису пытался понять, какого чёрта друзья-приятели вздумали морочить ему голову. — Ну хорошо. А это я тогда откуда взял?

Он поднял зелёный камень, и солнечный луч, пройдя сквозь него, стал цвета листвы, травы, сочной кедровой хвои.

— Эх ты, красивый какой, — восхитился Генма. — А правда, как он у тебя в руке оказался? Я же помню, что ничего не было, я сам тебе пульс проверял.

— Теоретически Эбису мог прятать его в жилете или в кармане штанов, — авторитетно заявил Иваши.

— У меня, чёрт возьми, есть предложение, — сказал Эбису, поворачивая кристалл так и эдак. Сзади Генма щекотно дышал ему в шею. — Давайте добежим до той деревеньки под горой и спросим, бывают ли тут выжившие монахи. И когда около Храма росли кедры, а не платаны, — закончил он севшим голосом.

— Что такое? — Генма потёрся подбородком о его плечо.

Вроде бы такое нехитрое действие, а на душе стало чуть легче. Из-за того, что Генме Ширануи не всё равно.

— Генма, — он попробовал имя на вкус, и оно ему понравилось. — У него были кедровые шишки. Пустые, — Эбису пытался хоть что-то понять. — Мы сидели на опавших прошлогодних иголках. Кедровых. И он кинул в меня кедровой шишкой. Она лежала у меня на коленях, но оказалась в руке. Вот этим камнем.

— Так, — мрачно произнёс Райдо. — Я буду гласом разума. Эбису, рассказывай всё с самого начала, а потом, если нужно, сбегаем в деревню.

Эбису кивнул. В конце концов, ему самому тоже хотелось узнать, где (и когда) он побывал.

— Эбису-сенсей, — Шикамару лениво щурился, — а у вас, оказывается, зелёные глаза. Я первый раз вас без очков вижу.

Какая непозволительная забывчивость с его стороны. Ну уж нет! Даже если стёкла треснули, это не повод не надевать очки.

* * * * *

Костерок, разведённый в сосновой роще, весело потрескивал. На рогульках кипел котелок с водой; Шикамару закинул туда пригоршню листьев земляники и мяты — аромат плыл совершенно божественный.

Пока добежали до деревни, пока расспросили неразговорчивых местных, пока наловили рыбы в озере, пока искупались — а вот уже и вечер, и прохладный ветер с гор, и усталость в ногах и руках. Решили ночевать там же, где остановились отдохнуть; тем более, что всем не терпелось поговорить о сегодняшнем дне.

Сытые и довольные, они полулежали вокруг костерка. Генма весь день так и не отходил от Эбису. Да и сам Эбису не отставал: то украдкой поглаживал Генму по заднице, то брал за руку. Пока Шикамару и Ирука выспрашивали у деревенских, куда делись монахи, Эбису и Генма забрались в чей-то пустой сарай и лапали там друг друга, тискали, целовались, отчаянно матерясь, что некогда даже подрочить.

Райдо выглядел гордым папашей невесты, Ирука радовался за друзей, Шикамару улыбался как статуя Каннон, а Иваши смотрел на всё это и молча ел рыбу.

Костёр то и дело вспыхивал искрами; вкусно пахло нагревшейся за день сосновой хвоей. Закатное солнце раскрасило стволы деревьев в малиновый и оранжевый; пичуги бодро допевали вечерние песни, а в глубине рощи уже проснулся филин и пробовал голос. У-ху, у-ху, — летало под шапками крон.

— Если я хоть что-нибудь понимаю в техниках — это было не гендзюцу, — начал Ирука. Он всё-таки работал ещё и учителем в академии, поэтому ему поверили. Пусть и не без труда.

— Люди многого не знают об окружающем мире, — глубокомысленно изрёк Райдо, ковыряя в зубах оструганной веточкой.

— Что работает в обе стороны, — пробормотал Шикамару, — и хорошо. Честно признаюсь: если бы не камень, я бы поставил на шиноби с гендзюцу, прикрытого невидимостью. Но у капитана Эбису есть доказательство беседы с монахом — и ответы на многие вопросы. И вряд ли мы сумели бы найти их самостоятельно.

Все закивали: действительно, старик здорово помог, особенно с мечом. При некотором напряжении умов можно было бы понять, что кучка психов хочет дать своему богу тело, но остальное они бы не осилили. Осознание больно било по самолюбию, но сразу же согревало его возможностью снова отогнать зло от Конохи.

— Наруто и Саске сломали меч Нидаймё, — снова заговорил Райдо. — И я даже помню, как он выглядел. Жёлтый такой, длинная рукоятка цилиндром, гарда из когтей, а сам гудит. И молнией шарашит. Ну и я что думаю — надо пошарить в его доме. Я поковыряю то, что мы найдём, и попробую впихать в него этот камень. Он же не просто так, а явно для чего-то.

— Пошарим, а как же, — Эбису повозился, устраиваясь головой на коленях Генмы. Генма тотчас же стянул с него бандану и запустил руку в волосы.

Пряди скользили сквозь пальцы; Эбису прикидывал, как бы так незаметно покинуть общество вместе с Генмой и отсосать ему. Генму хотелось отодрать в рот и жопу как суку, Генме хотелось дать так, чтобы дырка не закрывалась и было больно ходить и сидеть.

Хер стоял и мешал думать. Генма, похоже, представлял что-то примерно такое же; Эбису с наслаждением посматривал на его немаленький конец, натягивающий ширинку. Да чёрт возьми, подрочить друг другу — и то бы хорошо было!

— Эбису, вынь бананы из ушей! — Ирука больно пихнул его в ляжку. — Я спрашиваю, ты завтра у Ибики возьмёшь допуск в дом Сенджу?

— Ага, — этим Эбису и ограничился. Завтра будет завтра, шеф его ругать будет тоже завтра, а сегодня у него есть Генма, и Генма очень хочет, чтобы его поставили раком — да и Эбису тоже не прочь постоять на локтях и коленях.

— Парни, как вы вообще с ним общаетесь, с вашим Ибики? — недоумевал Иваши. — Он же пиздец ходячий! Мало того что рожа как подошва, так он ещё и сам хуже любого гондона. Я как его вижу, так меня аж передёргивает всего.

Райдо скривился:

— Да уж, Ибики взглядом птиц на лету до говна промораживает.

Эбису неопределённо хмыкнул. Ибики как Ибики, нормальный шеф, булки любит, чай хороший пьёт, винилы собирает — чего в нём страшного-то?

— А ведь ему всего тридцать два, — сказал Шикамару, вороша угли подгоревшей палкой. — Он на два года младше вас, Райдо-сан. И на год младше, чем Генма-сан. Они с капитаном Эбису ровесники. А у него и разведка, и контрразведка, и вот отдел Служебных Расследований ещё, оказывается. Ибики офигенный!

— Ну он так-то нормальный, — Ирука всегда старался быть справедливым в суждениях. — Никого особо не ругает, только за дело если кому влетит. Обычно Котецу и Изумо попадает, но они просто сами по себе такие охламоны.

— Вам везёт, что вы с ним работаете, — Шикамару с размаху ткнул палкой в костёр; в небо взвился целый сноп искр. — Капитан, не знаете, может, ещё кого в отдел надо? Я бы пошёл.

— Ты с крыши упал, что ли, мелкий? — отмер Райдо. И заорал: — Он же тварина сволочная, он палач, людей пытает! Своих, коноховских, он с ними вместе учился, и пытает, если им не повезёт в плену сдохнуть, если они вдруг домой придут!

— Я от дядюшки Иноичи слышал, что у него свой детектор лжи есть, — Шикамару воинственно пыхтел и не давал себя запугать.

— Конечно, как же! — рычал взбешенный Райдо. — Если бы не он, я бы с вами тут сейчас не сидел. Он меня и спас тогда. Тот ирьёнин из госпиталя мне шепнул, кого надо у Ибики просить, спасибо ему на веки вечные. Ибики, хрен собачий, чуть свою бандану не сожрал, когда пришлось меня выпустить!

— А ещё он в кого-то очень сильно влюблён, — Шикамару явно нравилось говорить о шефе Эбису и Ируки. — Я почти понял, в кого, но у меня не хватает данных, и это напряжно.

— Надеюсь, этот кто-то ему не даёт и каждый день смачно посылает в хуй, как покойный Гекко Хаяте, — злопамятный Райдо нехорошо ухмылялся. — И не смотри на меня так, мелкий, я знаю, что он только по мужикам. Ему тридцать два, а выглядит он на сорок пять, мудак злоебучий. Кому такой нахрен нужен?

— А мне его жалко, — ответил Шикамару, глядя на пылающие угли. Какая вожжа ему попала под хвост, он же обычно лениво уступает, а не упрямится! — Он суперский, умный, ну говорю же — офигенный, а любовь у него всегда несчастливая. И знаете, Райдо-сан, если я пойму, кого он так любит — вот чем хотите клянусь, я того парня уговорю! — выпалил он и звонко чихнул. Видимо, пепел попал ему в нос.

Эбису, устав слушать его трёп, шепнул Генме: в лес?

Запинались о каждую кочку, обтирали жилетами смолу с коры, хватали друг друга до синяков.

— Дай сосну, — сипло шептал Генма, — дай я сосну, сил нет как хочется, я тебя ждать задрался, зараза, иди сюда, Эбису!

И спиной в дерево: стой! Хлопнулся на колени, штаны расстегнули в четыре руки — и Генма наделся мокрым горячим ртом на головку, пропустил глубже. Эбису кусал губы, чтобы не орать, шарил руками по плечам, по лицу Генмы, вталкивался, вбивался — а Генма жадно мял его задницу и заглатывал хер до горла. Выпускал изо рта и снова хватал, чмокал, сосал, трахал щель на головке кончиком языка.

Спускать в этот жадный, жаркий рот было охуенно.

— Вкусный, зараза, — прохрипел Генма, когда проглотил, — вкусный, мой. Я тебя в жопу хочу, и сосать хочу, и чтобы ты мне дырку вылизал. И я тебе вылижу, ты выть подо мной будешь, Эбису, я тебя языком отдеру, и пальцами отдеру, и засажу столько раз, сколько ты захочешь.

— Моя очередь, — Эбису толкнул его на траву. — Доставай, познакомимся.

Нежная шкурка послушно сдвинулась, в щели показалась прозрачная капля — и Эбису задвинул себе в рот отличный твёрдый конец. Горячая тяжесть удобно скользила в горло; Генма бился под ним, задыхался, просил ещё.

— Дай, дай я… — на лицо, на подставленный язык брызнули тёплые капли. Генма втащил Эбису на себя, сцеловывал, слизывал со щёк, с закрытых век солоноватую горечь.

Неторопливо обнимались, грели друг друга. Улыбались как дураки. Когда небо на востоке посветлело — так же в обнимку ушли к костру.

* * * * *

_Суббота, 9 мая_

_Деревня, скрытая в Листве_

Ибики не спалось всю ночь. Под одеялом было слишком жарко, без него — холодно, подушки валились на пол, простынь сбивалась в комок, пижамные штаны съезжали, а куртка задиралась до подмышек; не помог даже любимый Цзюнь Шань Инь Чжень с апельсиновыми цукатами в шоколаде. Ничего не радовало, запах мяты раздражал, от музыки тошнило и хотелось что-нибудь расколотить. С размаху, чтобы фарфор — по всей кухне, чтобы хоть как-то выпустить, выдрать из себя, из-под кожи всё то, что мучает, не даёт жить, как привык. Он знал, как называлось это его дурацкое состояние — тоска.

Эбису, Эбису…

Хенгё — из зеркала снова смотрит прежний Морино Ибики. Целая шкура, белые волосы. Эбису, а такому Ибики ты бы отказал?

— Кай.

Шрамы на лице, на плечах, на груди — везде шрамы, куда ни посмотри. Лысая голова в кривых звёздах рубцов. Эбису, почему эта подлая жизнь так несправедлива, почему она занесла тебя в Коноху?

Раздеть тебя. Запустить руки в твои волосы, любоваться твоим зацелованным припухшим ртом, а утром, проснувшись в разворошенной смятой постели, смотреть, как ты расчёсываешь спутанные пряди.

Эбису.

Зелёные глаза, умная голова.

Эбису.

Губы, нежные губы — поцеловать бы…

Прижать бы к стене, общупать всего, стиснуть ладонями половинки.

Получить в морду. Затеять драку, чтобы хоть на минуту ощутить твоё тело под собой — придавить к земле, почувствовать, как поднимается грудь при каждом вдохе, зажать зубами ниточку пульса на шее.

Эбису.

За что.

* * * * *

— Ибики, ты вдряпался.

Анко всегда была бесцеремонной, зато правдивой. Если она такое говорит — значит, и другие уже замечают.

— Ибики, кто он? Колись давай, я ведь не отстану.

— Что ты молчишь, а? Скажи. Я, может, посодействую как-нибудь.

Нет, Анко, добрый друг, ты не поможешь. Ты же не станешь ради меня отрывать голову Генме Ширануи, правда ведь?

— Спасибо, Анко. Я уж как-нибудь сам.

Пять лет одних вздохов — как же, сам он, конечно. Нельзя врать себе. Надо пойти и сказать, или пригласить его в кабинет и наконец-то поговорить с ним.

Ты его не получишь, Генма Ширануи.

Чаю, что ли, попить, успокоиться. Да, это будет неплохо.

В бутылке с родниковой водой плескалось на донышке; пришлось собираться в лавку — не заваривать же чай водой из-под крана? Заодно и булочек можно купить, да не на себя одного, а на двоих. И постель он дома перестелил, что немаловажно. И у него на кухне убрано, и цветы он поливал, и посуда чистая, и… Надо успокоиться. Куда он там хотел? В магазин, да, конечно же, в магазин.

Прикрыл ногой дверь в кабинет (да у кого тут хватит яиц ввалиться в логово Морино Ибики? Разве что у Эбису с Ирукой, но им можно), вихрем ссыпался вниз по лестницам. Помахал бегущему по крыше капитану Ямато (к Гончей, что ли, торопится?), а за углом врезался в кого-то — и сперва даже не понял, в кого.

— Здравствуй, Ибики. Давно не виделись.

— Ты?

* * * * *

Полуденная Коноха встретила их душным зноем, грозовой тучей над лесом и сладким запахом пионов. Кто-то из дежурных на воротах не поленился принести из сада большущий букет; в трёхлитровой стеклянной банке с водой стояли белые, розовые, пурпурно-красные цветы с золотистыми серединками.

— Любишь пионы? — шепнул Генма, увидев, как Эбису зарылся лицом в душистые лепестки.

Не отрицать же очевидное? Пришлось кивнуть.

— Я тебе притащу вечером. Приду в гости и принесу.

Изумо и Котецу во все глаза таращились на них. У этих двоих даже ухмылка была одинаковая — бесстыжая и хитрая. Точно разнесут по всей Конохе, что начальство нашло себе Генму и трахается с ним.

Да и пускай себе болтают. Они же действительно решили попробовать, так что Котзумы не соврут. А если кому завидно или мораль сильно жмёт, те могут пойти и удавиться.

— Ну что, я к Ибики, Ирука со мной. Вы как, парни, с нами или ещё куда? — Эбису не удержался и зевнул. Даже самая лучшая бессонная ночь остаётся бессонной ночью. Эх, поваляться бы сейчас на диване, подремать часок-другой в обнимку с Генмой…

Надо же, опять хрен встал. Стоило только подумать про Генму и его отлично выебанный рот — и нате вам.

— Меня с собой возьмёте? — прицепился Шикамару. — Я полезный, я не помешаю.

— Да мы тоже с вами, — вздохнул Райдо. — Я всё понимаю, все тут взрослые, сильные и умные, но давайте ещё поживём. Можете мне прямо в рожу сказать, что я ссыкло, а я всё равно предложу ходить хотя бы вдвоём. А ещё лучше — втроём. Я не хочу найти кого-нибудь из вас по частям.

— Верно говоришь, — Генма хлопнул друга по могучему плечу. — Ладно, хорош стоять, двинули к Ибики, а то время идёт.

Дверь в кабинет оказалась открыта. Наверное, Ибики пошёл за булками или пообедать; а что до двери, так он днём никогда её не запирал. Эбису посмотрел бы на того храбреца, кто зашёл сюда не по делу.

— Подождём его, — решил Эбису. — Чай трогать не будем, а то услышим потом крики раненого в жопу лося. Тут растворимый кофе есть, кто хочет?

Согласились все, поэтому Эбису отправил Шикамару за водой (попутно подумав, что шеф ушёл и за ней тоже, он водопроводную пить не станет), а Ируку — за чем-нибудь съестным на всю компанию.

От души набив живот шашлычками из курицы, они пили кофе. Эбису с Ирукой — из своих кружек, а остальным достались гостевые, с котятками, утятами, козочками и прочей милой жизнерадостной живностью. Генма выбрал самую умильную — с толстенькими пушистыми розовыми крольчатами, спящими на ромашковом поле.

Пахло жареной курятиной, хойсином, свежим хлебом. Эбису украдкой посматривал, как Генма ест — и ему, чёрт возьми, нравилось то, что он видел. Раньше Генма не был таким — или Эбису просто не присматривался?

Пришли Изумо и Котецу; смена на воротах закончилась в час дня, и эти двое решили узнать, нет ли каких заданий на вечер.

— А правда, где Ибики? — спросил Ирука. — Уже обед прошёл так-то. Эбису, а ты без него можешь разрешение взять?

— В том-то и дело, что только у него или у хокаге, — Эбису припечатал свои слова кружкой по столу. Где это начальство черти носят, когда оно так нужно?

— А если сами? — влез Генма. — Данзо всё равно в деревне нет, а Ибики может и до вечера где-нибудь болтаться. О, кстати, а поутру или ночью кого-нибудь ловили? Тогда он сразу мог пойти в допросную.

Райдо досадливо скривился. Бедняга, так и не может отпустить. Надо поговорить с Генмой, вдруг получится вправить мозги на место.

Надо же, как легко Генма встроился в мысли… Будто всю жизнь там сидел невидимкой, а сейчас проявился. Эбису не знал, нравится ему это или раздражает. Скорее всего, всё вместе.

— Нет, никого не приводили, — решительно ответили Изумо и Котецу в один голос, — мы бы видели, мы же только что с ворот.

— Вот вы как хотите, а я просто печёнкой чую, что время поджимает, — пробормотал Ирука, глядя в пол.

В интуиции Ируки стал бы сомневаться только посторонний, а тут таких не было.

— У нас тут странный бог, сектанты-убийцы и свихнувшийся Хиаши Хьюга, — сказал Эбису. — Ситуация чрезвычайная. Протокол два-пять-восемь, параграф ноль один точка один. До момента возвращения шефа операцией командую я.

— Бо-о-ог? — завопили Котецу и Изумо. — А нам рассказать? А мы?

— По дороге Ирука расскажет, — решил Эбису. — Умино, Камизуки, Хагане — мы все в штаб, там переоденемся и пойдём. Плана дома мы не получим, потому что его просто нет. Не снимали тогда планы. Намиаши, Татами, Ширануи, Нара прикомандированы к личному составу на время проведения операции — с вами встречаемся возле дома Нидаймё. Все готовы? Побежали.

— А кружки кто мыть будет? — спросил Котецу. Он выходил последним, поэтому закрывал дверь.

— Вернёмся и вымоем, — Эбису уже бежал по лестнице, перепрыгивая через три ступеньки. — Бегом марш!


	8. в которой появляются новые ответы на старые вопросы, меч Тобирамы используют вместо отмычки, а Райдо наконец находит того, кого так долго искал

_Суббота, 9 мая_

_Деревня, скрытая в Листве_

Бегущими по крышам АНБУ никого в Конохе не удивишь. Четверо в масках и плащах промчались от штаб-квартиры в район парка Сенджу — да пусть себе торопятся, дело у них срочное, значит. А уж какое — это никого волновать не должно.

Туча угрожающе рокотала за дальним лесом. На улице было душно, как в малиннике. Птицы жалобно кричали, приманивая облака. Жасмин и пионы молили небо о дожде, поэтому благоухали в два раза сильнее.

Могучие сложные печати на доме Тобирамы Сенджу сурово и непреклонно сообщали, что вход воспрещён всем, включая самого Тобираму. Ирука снял перчатки и полез в середину переплетений.

— Я вперёд, — сказал он минут через десять, и открыл дверь. — Осторожно, по сторонам глядите. Я снял, что увидел, а про наших перестраховщиков сами всё знаете.

Пахло давно заброшенным жильём и пылью. Обветшалая старомодная мебель, занавески, выцветшие до грязно-серого цвета, поблёкшие скатерти и накидки; слишком давно здесь никто не спал, не ходил, не готовил. Самый обычный безлюдный дом. Хоть кто тут раньше живи, а запустение везде выглядит одинаково.

— Ну что, вот мы и тут, — Эбису старался не пачкаться в пыли, поэтому стоял посреди гостиной. — Райдо, ты у нас лучше всех разбираешься в мечах. Вот скажи, где бы ты стал искать?

— В мастерской, где же ещё-то. В кузнице если даже что-то и лежит похожее, то оно или сломанное, или ещё не готовое. И мы его быстро не починим, потому что образца у нас нет. И не доделаем, если Тобирама не успел. Там же надо и баланс вычислять, и вес соотносить, и под руку подлаживать, — обычно немногословный Райдо о мечах мог разговаривать часами.

— Соглашусь с тобой, — вряд ли монах отправил бы их за мечом наудачу. Хотя кто его знает — может, он предполагал, что Тобирама выковал ещё один, а на самом деле второго меча не существует?

Об этом Эбису старался не думать. Вот если не найдут — тогда и придётся решать, что делать дальше.

Ирука уже шарил по дому, разыскивая мастерскую.

— Где бы я её замутил? — бормотал он себе под нос. — Думать как Тобирама, надо думать как Тобирама… Райдо! — не выдержал он. — Где обычно у кузнецов мастерские?

— Ну-у… Там, где можно поставить верстак, станки всякие разные. Шлифовальные, там, для заточки, для нарезки… Где солнца много, и чтобы его деревья не загораживали, — перечислял Райдо, загибая пальцы.

— Пойдём искать. Я по ловушкам, вскрываю, ты смотришь, оно или нет, — Ирука тоже умел командовать.

Райдо кивнул и ушёл вслед за Ирукой.

— Капитан Эбису, а вы уверены, что отсюда ничего не вывозили в какое-нибудь хранилище? — спросил Шикамару.

— Не уверен. Но старикан сказал — в доме. Значит, ищем тут. Другим источником информации мы не владеем, — Эбису понемногу начинал нервничать. — И в случае отрицательного результата перед нами встанет проблема, не имеющая решения. По крайней мере, с теми данными, которыми мы обладаем в настоящий момент.

— А-а, поня-атно, — протянул довольный Шикамару. — Какая-то редкая форма обсессивно-компульсивного синдрома. Надо ещё понаблюдать.

Как же хотелось пришибить наглого засранца! Возомнил себя знатоком человеческих дущ, чёрт побери!

Такое ощущение, что Шикамару на него за что-то обижен. Или злится.

— Капитан, мы тут нашли, — Ирука манил его за собой и головой, и обеими руками.

Куча железного хлама на глинобитном полу. Два стола, верстак, полки с пыльными заготовками, ящики, полные гаек, болтов и гвоздей, ножовки по металлу, ржавые напильники, куски труб, свёрла, резцы всех размеров. Что из этого хотя бы теоретически может оказаться мечом?

Так. Хорошо. Надо рассудить логически. Первое: какую роль играет камень? Да ещё и неогранённый. Был бы обработанный — теоретически мог бы использоваться как украшение для навершия рукояти. А у него что? Кусок зелёного стекла.

Второе: не лежит ли меч в тайнике? Было бы резонно прятать ото всех готовую ценную вещь, да и незаконченную — тоже. Пожалуй, надо позвать Ируку.

— Сможешь проверить стены на пустоты?

— Спрятал, думаешь? — Ирука с сомнением покосился на ровную оштукатуренную и побелённую поверхность. Кое-где на ней виднелись следы огня. — Отчего же не попробовать? Только вы с Райдо выйдите, чтобы мне не мешать.

— Как он искать-то будет? — Райдо тоже не чуждался любопытства, как оказалось.

— Можно назвать это эхолокацией, если приближённо. Посылает ультразвуковой импульс и слушает, когда и с какой интенсивностью он отразится. А ты что думал? — он даже улыбнулся, глядя на озадаченное лицо Райдо. — Он не только по имени дельфин, а ещё и по способностям. Тайники — это к нему. Да и ловушки тоже. И сейфы, если очень нужно.

Райдо почесал в затылке.

— Вот ни за что бы не подумал. Тихоня, скромный учитель — а вон что вытворяет.

Эбису давно устал восторгаться проницательностью Хирузена Сарутоби. Сандаймё знал людей, и умел этим пользоваться.

— Ничего нет, — из-за двери показался мрачный Ирука. — Ну то есть тайники я нашёл, аж целых три штуки, но в них какая-то чухотень, и на меч это барахло не тянет.

— А какая именно чухотень? — оживился Райдо. — Дай-ка я гляну, вдруг чего опознаю?

В одной из стенных пустот лежали куски руды и перекрученные, разорванные изнутри детали сложного механизма. Или нескольких. Во второй — ребристая трубка, заклёпанная с одного конца, и горсть чужеземных монет с непонятными надписями. Кто знает, где Тобирама их нашёл? Может, клад раскопал или выменял на что-нибудь, он любил собирать всё редкое и непохожее.

Третий тайник был доверху забит кусками неизвестных Эбису металлов самых разных цветов — синего, розоватого, зеленоватого, чёрного, — и, похоже, их сплавов. Он про такие даже не читал. И в атласах не видел.

А что, если Тобирама в молодости побывал на континенте за океаном? И оттуда привёз все эти странные штуковины, и образцы металлов, и монеты? Это могли засекретить, чтобы не плодить слухи. Но тогда, получается, всё же есть более или менее рациональное объяснение, почему он победил, когда тот бог решил прийти. И откуда он знал, каким оружием это можно сделать.

Возможно, свой меч он тоже увидел там. Не купил — потому что Сенджу никогда не сражались чужими мечами! — а как следует рассмотрел чужой и выковал свой. Хотя… Сенджу — не Учиха, шаринганов в нём не росло, записать увиденное в память он не мог, поэтому ему бы понадобился образец.

И всё-таки, для чего монах отдал ему зелёный камень? Что с ним делать-то, чёрт побери? Куда сунуть?

— Ирука, а вспомни-ка, тебе Наруто не рассказывал, что потом стало со сломанным мечом? Может, где-то в вещдоках лежит? Я его не видел ни разу в жизни, посмотреть бы, как он устроен.

— Да там подбирать было нечего, всё разорвало расенганом, — Ирука развёл руками. — Наруто потом ещё удивлялся, почему у меча не было нормального лезвия, а вместо него вылезал какой-то жёлтый луч из рукояти. Вроде как Аой этот меч чуть ли не из штанов достал, махнул им, и лезвие появилось.

Индуцированное излучение? И определяющим фактором длины волны могут становиться кристаллы и стёкла?

Эбису цапнул из открытого тайника ребристую трубку. Нащупал выступ (похоже, кнопку), нажал — и ничего не произошло.

А, ну да, зелёный камень! Как его туда запихать?

— Дай-ка я гляну, — подоспел Райдо. — Что тут надо, открыть как-то его?

И ведь открыл. Повернул, дёрнул — и вся начинка оказалась на виду. Зелёный камень идеально встал в выемку; Райдо зашёлкнул рукоять и отдал её Эбису.

Зелёный клинок был прекрасен. Его тихое гудение завораживало.

— Он такой лёгкий… — растерялся Эбису. — Весит только рукоятка. Как им вообще что-то делать? Я не умею мечом, я меч в руках держал только в академии…

Ухватил поудобнее обеими руками, махнул — клинок прошёл по воздуху гудящим и светящимся зелёным полотном. На пути второго замаха оказался угол стола — и Эбису открыл рот, и сказал: «Э-э-э…», потому что не почувствовал никакого сопротивления, а кусок дерева упал на пол.

Гладкий обожжённый срез, запах костра. Эбису ущипнул себя за ляжку: больно.

— Ну что, у меня такое впечатление, что у нас есть оружие, способное помешать богу устроить фейерверк, — сказал Ирука. — И ты знаешь, Эбису — круто смотришься!

* * * * *

_Суббота, 9 мая_

_Где-то в окрестностях Деревни, скрытой в Листве_

Полутьма. Тепло. Запах сандала, запах жасмина. Жёсткий пол под спиной и затылком. Если приподняться, можно разглядеть чьё-то щекастое каменное лицо. Огоньки курительных свечек возле него похожи на глаза крокодилов.

Голова болела так, что хотелось снять её с плеч и отправить проветриться. Руки не двигались. Ноги — тоже. Ибики кое-как повернул голову, увидел верёвки на запястьях и даже в какой-то степени успокоился. Потому что верёвки можно снять, а при удачном раскладе — ещё и связать ими похитителя.

Что, Ибики, назовёшь его имя? Рокушо Аой. Опять он, и снова по его душу.

— Мой сладкий пряник без меня заскучал? — чёрт, какой же противный у него голос! Как вообще он мог когда-то любить этого мерзавца?

— Что молчишь, пироженка? — тьфу, чтобы ты сдох, Аой.

— Как ты выжил, засранец? — прохрипел Ибики. — Ты же упал с обрыва в реку, на том месте ещё никто не выплывал!

— Ты понимаешь, конфетонька, при желании можно сделать всё. Особенно когда ты кому-то нужен, — Аой наклонился над ним; глаза у него были совершенно безумные. — А я нужен, да, без меня никуда.

— Зачем ты меня сюда притащил? — от сумасшедшего хотелось отодвинуться подальше, а верёвки не пускали.

— Потому что ты — мой. Неужели ты не понимаешь этого? — Аой широко, мокро лизнул его в щёку. Сразу захотелось вытереть лицо. — Леденчик мой. Я надеюсь, никто не проявлял к тебе любовного интереса? Я хорошо постарался, я знаю.

Аой упоённо облизывал шрамы на его изуродованной лысине. Ками милосердный, да он точно сбрендил!

— Понимаешь, мне всё равно, как ты выглядишь. Ты мне нужен любым. А все эти дряни смотрят на лицо, и я устроил так, чтобы они прекратили на тебя пялиться. Я твоих шрамов не боюсь. Я их люблю. Они — это ты. Зато ты только мой, и я больше не позволю тебе уйти от меня.

Шумное дыхание в ухо, прикосновение зубов — мочку будто протыкают раскалёнными спицами. Скотина, зачем тебе кусок уха?

— Ибики, мой Ибики.

Его трясло от поганой пародии, от паскудной насмешки судьбы. Он многое отдал бы за эти слова, но сказанные Эбису, а не свихнувшимся нукенином Аоем.

— Я тебя спас, мой Ибики, — тьфу, он ещё и в губы лезет целоваться, бр-р-р, мерзость какая! — Скоро владыка придёт в наш мир, и я не хочу, чтобы он съел твою жизнь. Ты попробовал мёд со свитка, и он знает о тебе, любимый. Он знает обо всех, кто хоть раз прочитал, он говорит нам, кто должен прийти в его объятия.

Ого, религиозный бред пошёл, замечательно. Что дальше будет?

— Это владыка попросил меня принести дедушкин меч. Мой дедушка — Тобирама Сенджу, ты знал это?

— Он же не был женат! — возмутился Ибики.

Подожди-ка, подожди, что он сказал? Попросил принести? Значит, именно там, в Амегакуре тогда остались недобитые потрошители. Оттуда всё и пошло заново, что ли? Логично.

— Кому нужны эти священники? — от Аоя пахло сушёными яблоками. — А уж в первые годы деревни эти формальности опускали намного чаще, чем сейчас. И меня, внука Нидаймё, никто не признавал. Будто я не принц Сенджу, а какой-нибудь безродный бродяга!

— И этот самый владыка сказал, что у тебя будут почёт и уважение? — ками справедливый, да на эту удочку давным-давно не попадаются даже малые дети!

— Сначала я должен привести его в мир, — у Аоя даже тон сменился: из обиженного стал серьёзным. — А после его воцарения он наградит меня. Но ты не бойся, здесь он тебя не найдёт.

— Может, отвяжешь меня? — ну, а вдруг?

— Только если ты мне поверишь.

— Расскажешь мне про этого своего владыку? — знания ещё никому не мешали.

— Непременно, — Аой гордо, радостно улыбался и от этого выглядел ещё отвратительнее. — А ты будешь меня целовать. Начинай, я жду.

Эбису, Эбису. Ибики представит, будто целует его вместо чёртова сумасшедшего психа.

* * * * *

_Суббота, 9 мая_

_Деревня, скрытая в Листве_

По пути от дома Тобирамы они завернули в парк. Нашли полянку подальше от дорог; Эбису зажёг меч и встал, мучительно припоминая уроки фехтования клинковым оружием.

Райдо ругал его за всё: и не так держит руки, и не так отклячивает жопу, и не на ту ногу опирается…

— Ты безнадёжен, етитный дух, Эбису, — вздыхал Райдо. — Да как так можно? Ну вот, опять.

Гудящий зелёный клинок резал что угодно: и деревья, и железную трубу, и пустые стеклянные бутылки, и штаны Эбису. Пару раз Эбису не успевал, и клинок больно обжигал ногу. Генма его лечил и очень ему сочувствовал.

— Теоретически, эта штука спокойно расхерачит пополам кого угодно. Ну-ка, попробуй во-он тот пенёк, — если Райдо за что-то брался — он старался доводить дело до конца. Бухтел он тоже очень качественно.

Эбису пробовал, потом пробовал ещё раз, и ещё десяток. Рукоять так и норовила выскочить из мокрых ладоней, спину нещадно ломило, глаза заливал пот. Как шиноби — да тот же Райдо? — ворочают мечами каждый день и на тренировках, и в бою? Нет, теперь он станет лучше относиться к тем, кто работает клинками.

— Больше не могу, — честно признался Эбису и плюхнулся задом на траву. Сил не осталось никаких.

На лице Райдо было написано всё, что он думает по поводу хлипких интеллигентов, в жизни не поднимавших ничего тяжелее куная и кружки кофе.

— Завтра продолжим, — грозно пообещал он. — И не вздумай отлынивать. С утра начнём, пока ещё не жарко будет.

Пришлось кивать и благодарить. Умом он понимал, что Райдо хочет помочь, но уставшее тело хотело только одного — лечь и не вставать неделю.

На отдых он дал себе десять минут. Ноги не ходят — значит, добавим чакры и побежим.

Первым делом ввалились в кабинет шефа: доложить обстановку и согласовать дальнейшие действия. Ибики там не оказалось. Ну что же, стало быть, у него нашлись дела поважнее. Может, что-то случилось, пока они искали меч Тобирамы.

В принципе, в отделе Анализа должны знать, если возникла какая-нибудь проблема. Там, конечно, работают малоприятные люди (например, Маваши Докураку, похабный ублюдок), но что делать, всем приходится чем-то жертвовать ради торжества истины.

— Котецу, Изумо, сходите к аналитикам, — не сам же он пойдёт, правильно? — Они могут быть в курсе, если у нас опять стряслось что-нибудь серьёзное.

Котецу и Изумо понурились (никому не хотелось лишний раз разговаривать с ребятами похабного ублюдка), вздохнули и поплелись из кабинета. Эбису сделал вид, что его не трогают мучения сотрудников, и уставился в окно.

Внизу шёл Хиаши Хьюга. Вот он спустился со ступенек, миновал палисадник с клумбами. Как интересно. Кого он тут решил навестить? А, ну да, его же, видимо, снова вызвали к аналитикам, поговорить насчёт убийства девочки из его клана.

— Капитан, заперто у них, — отрапортовал Изумо, появившись на пороге. За ним маячил Котецу. — Мы постучали, подёргали дверь, а там и нет никого. Сегодня же суббота. Это мы работаем, потому что у нас тут чертовщина всякая творится и угроза деревне на носу, а они, может, по домам сидят, саке балуются.

— Хотя я вроде видел похабного ублюдка, — задумался Котецу. — Но это было ещё днём, когда мы шли от ворот.

— Ирука, бери Изумо и Котецу, — Эбису, надвинув маску на лицо, уже бежал к двери, — арестуйте Хиаши к чёртовой матери! Лучше я потом извинюсь, чем он уйдёт, — договаривал он на ходу.

Замок на двери в отдел Анализа вылетел с одного пинка.

Маваши Докураку висел на крюке от люстры, привязанный за ноги. Его лицо и скальп были натянуты на круглый стеклянный абажур настольной лампы. Очки, хитай, кожа, волосы — всё как при жизни, только лицо залито прозрачным клеем. Клей застыл во рту, в носу, в пустой глазнице трупа. Маваши Докураку задохнулся и потерял лицо. Бескровное убийство — чтобы можно было выйти как ни в чём не бывало и отправиться домой.

Маваши Докураку, такого никто не заслуживает, даже ты. Вдох-выдох.

— Что вы себе позволяете? — ледяным голосом чеканил Хиаши Хьюга. — Будьте уверены, я напишу жалобу на ваши действия. Данзо-сама узнает об этом первым, и ваше увольнение будет делом пяти минут.

Эбису выглянул, махнул рукой: ведите его сюда.

— И что вы хотите этим сказать, Ласка? — Хиаши глянул на него как на раздавленную гусеницу.

— Ищите у него глаз, — сказал Эбису. — Филин, ты на улицу, ищи птицу.

В жилете Хиаши Хьюга нашёлся и правый глаз Маваши Докураку, завёрнутый в белый шёлковый платок, и пустой футляр от свитка. Видимо, хотел по дороге выбросить, но не успел. Несколько минут спустя примчался Котецу; он держал за лапку дохлого воробья.

В дверном проёме стояли Райдо, Генма, Иваши и Шикамару; они качественно перекрывали выход на лестницу. Ирука и Изумо блокировали окно с обеих сторон. Котецу подстраховывал самого Эбису.

— Чистосердечное признание и добровольное сотрудничество со следствием может смягчить наказание, — сказал Эбису. — Берите стул, присаживайтесь. Филин, включай запись. Начинайте, Хиаши.

Дождался, пока Хьюга пристроит свою задницу на сиденье, подвинул лампу с новым абажуром поближе к его лицу.

Хьюга отшатнулся, но всё ещё выглядел так, будто проглотил кол.

— Думаю, что душа хозяина этого лица будет рада услышать, за что вы его убили. Как — мы знаем. А заодно расскажите, за что вы убили двоих ваших родственников. И Шимона Хиджири из отдела Анализа.

— Хиджири — не я, — Хиаши соизволил наклонить голову. — Хиджири убил Аой. Я только выследил его в душевых. А дальше уже Аой, не я.

— Рокушо Аой? — уточнил Эбису для проформы. — Нукенин, ставший джонином Амегакуре?

— Он самый, — Хиаши смотрел куда-то поверх головы Эбису.

— А что такое произошло у вас с Шимоном Хиджири, что он вам сделал, раз вы решили его убить?

— Он разыскивал продавцов нового наркотика, — слова падали из Хиаши как бусины бисера: тихие, круглые, одинаковые, пустые внутри. — Он нам мешал.

— А родню-то за что? — не выдержал Эбису. — Вы же их с младенчества знали, на руках таскали, сопли им высмаркивали. Как так?

Плечи Хиаши беззвучно затряслись.

— Я хотел вернуть брата. Владыка пообещал мне вернуть Хизаши.

— Эдо Тенсей? — Эбису мгновенно бросило в пот. — Она поднимает, а не возвращает, неужели не понимаете?

— Нет, зачем, — Хиаши равнодушно пожал плечами. — Тело можно создать. Владыка заново создал тело Аою Рокушо, когда его сбросили с обрыва в реку.

— И чем вашему владыке так полюбился Аой Рокушо? Тем, что заставил ученика украсть меч Бога Грома, принадлежавший Тобираме Сенджу?

Сколько всем беспокойства от этого Аоя, это же уму непостижимо!

— Почему украсть? — Хиаши с интересом уставился в глазные прорези маски Эбису. — Он не крал, он взял принадлежащее ему по праву.

— Это как? Он себя что, считает наследником Шодаймё и Нидаймё?

Неплохо было бы проверить медицинскую карту Рокушо. Там вполне может найтись диагноз «шизофрения».

— Мать Аоя Рокушо — незаконнорождённая дочь Тобирамы Сенджу. Аой — его внук.

— Это утверждение имеет доказательство? — не выдержал Эбису.

— Поройтесь в медицинских архивах, — равнодушно бросил Хиаши. — Я, как Хьюга, тоже могу подтвердить его генную природу, но эту процедуру лучше проводить в его присутствии, при свидетелях.

Почему он так легко, без колебаний вываливает все сведения о соучастнике? Хьюга не мог так быстро переметнуться на их сторону. Или он что-то недоговаривает, или есть что-то ешё, и Эбису пока не видит этого фактора.

— Скажите, Хиаши, — начал он, — вот вы сидите передо мной и рассказываете об Аое Рокушо, о владыке. Почему вы так быстро решили предать их обоих?

— Потому что я больше не хочу убивать своих родственников. И посторонних людей я тоже не хочу убивать.

— А раньше-то как получалось? — Эбису не знал, что и думать.

— С трудом, — Хиаши низко опустил голову. — Они сказали, что надо только кого-то одного. Что те, кто читает отраву со свитков, уже приговорены к смерти. Что они станут гнить заживо, что плоть будет кусками отваливаться с их тел, а в их глазницах вырастет сырая плесень. И я заменю ужасную кончину одного из Хьюга несколькими минутами его мучений, и верну брата…

— А потом им стало мало, — подытожил Эбису.

Хиаши Хьюга молча кивнул.

— Почему же вы раньше не пришли и на сказали, что вас принуждают к убийствам родственников?

— Да кто бы мне поверил? — неожиданно заорал Хиаши. — Я вообще не понимаю, почему вы-то верите! Как вы сумели хоть что-то понять?

А ведь и правда. Если бы не Баки из Суны, если бы не безымянные следователи из других деревень шиноби, если бы не Ироха Хьюга, если бы не Шикамару, если бы не тот монах, отдавший камень и сказавший, где искать меч… Ибики, Генма, Райдо, Иваши, Ирука, Котецу, Изумо — без всех этих людей они бы не сложили картину из осколков и обрывков фактов. И не поверили бы в её реальность.

Приди Хиаши Хьюга к кому другому — его объявили бы сумасшедшим и отправили на принудительное лечение.

— Потому что другого объяснения происходящему не существует, — ответил Эбису. — Как бы оно не было фантасмагорично.

— Ответьте, Ласка… — Хиаши словно стал меньше после своего выкрика. — Как вы смогли узнать про владыку? Я понимаю, что вопросы здесь задаёте вы, но всё-таки я очень прошу вас ответить.

— У всех убитых было нечто общее — талант, — сжалился Эбису. — Из-за него и убивали. А птицам головы сворачивали, чтобы не дать душам уйти в Чистый мир. И дальше уже два плюс два.

Про монаха он предпочёл промолчать. Зачем вываливать все сведения сразу? Хьюга может так же легко повернуться в другую сторону и предать уже Эбису и его друзей. Может, он для этого и пришёл? Сыграл несчастного обманутого, а сам хочет заманить их в западню?

Хиаши разглядывал его маску, словно хотел понять, чьё же под ней лицо.

— Горностай, сфотографируй тут всё. Филин, запись продолжим в кабинете начальника отдела. Летучая мышь, вызывай медиков и труповозку. Хиаши, предлагаю вам подняться на этаж и закончить беседу уже там. Райдо, Генма, Иваши, Шикамару — я прошу вас сходить в архив и удостовериться, что Аой Рокушо — на самом деле внук Тобирамы Сенджу.

Ирука и Котецу проводили Хиаши Хьюга наверх, в кабинет, где всё ещё стояли грязные чашки, но пока что не было Ибики. Жаль, а Эбису надеялся, что он уже пришёл и можно будет спихнуть на него остаток допроса.

Где ты, Куница? Твой выход, драгоценнейший.

Маска хранилась в сейфе Ибики. Куница редко выходил погулять по Конохе. Ни в одном списке АНБУ Куница не значился. Да Куницы и не существовало как такового: для обычных заданий хватало Ласки. Куницей он становился, когда надо было подтвердить или опровергнуть обвинение шиноби в измене деревне.

Это просто — добежать до печально знаменитого подвала Ибики, надев одну маску и пряча под плащом другую.

Это нетрудно — спуститься вниз и пройти в допросную.

Это легко — встать лицом в угол комнаты.

Это службишка, не служба — сложить печати для «Алмазного лезвия правды».

Это проклятый ад — слушать в себе боль от чужого вранья.

Это тяжело — говорить «Неправда», когда от чужой лжи хочется тупо сдохнуть, выцарапав из-под рёбер колючий острый сгусток огня.

Это страшно — понимать, что ты — чья-то последняя надежда.

Это нечеловечески трудно — знать в лицо всех предателей Конохи.

Дерьмовая у тебя служба, Куница.

Интересно, шеф сильно обидится, если Эбису без разрешения возьмёт маску из его сейфа? Шифр замка он знал, поэтому не стал тянуть время: вытащил фарфоровую морду и надел вместо Ласки. Заодно сменил плащ, чтобы его не выдало расположение складок и запах костра, въевшийся в ткань ещё со вчерашнего дня.

— Вы — Хьюга Хиаши, глава клана Хьюга?

— Да.

Правда. Едем дальше.

— Кто убил Хиджири Шимона из отдела Анализа?

— Аой Рокушо. Я только помог найти его в подсобных помещениях.

Правда.

— Это вы и Аой Рокушо извлекли жреца Джашина, по имени Хидан, из его могилы в имении Нара?

— Да. Мы думали, что он встанет на нашу сторону, но ошиблись. Он наговорил нам непристойностей и ушёл продолжать служение своему богу.

Правда.

И так далее, и тому подобное. Но Хиаши ни разу не соврал, за что ему большое спасибо.

— Летучая мышь, подготовь для Хьюга Хиаши подписку о невыезде и распоряжение о помещении под домашний арест. Морино-сан подпишет, когда придёт.

— Благодарю, — Хиаши встал и медленно, церемонно поклонился. — Я ценю вашу доброту и никогда её не забуду.

Солнце за окном давно клонилось к западу. Ещё какой-то час — и над Конохой раскинутся алые, оранжевые, малиновые, жёлтые полотнища небесного шёлка. Возле горизонта, над большим лесом ползла синяя грозовая туча, тащила полное брюхо дождя, подбадривала себя далёким громом, подстёгивала молниями.

— Где шефа носит? — пробормотал Ирука, выводя на бумаге ровные столбики иероглифов. — У нас тут чёрт знает что, а он чёрт знает где.

Хиаши Хьюга, погрузившийся в свои явно невесёлые думы, встрепенулся.

— Подождите, так ваш шеф — Морино Ибики?

— Ну да, — Ирука недоумевающе захлопал глазами. — Кто же ещё-то? Он и есть.

— Видите ли… — Хиаши замялся. — Дело в том, что Аой Рокушо, как бы это сказать, давно питает к вашему шефу определённую симпатию. И я точно знаю, что Аой собирался забрать его себе.

— Это как? — кисть выпала из руки Ируки, покатилась по столу, оставляя за собой чёрный неровный след.

— У Аоя есть тайное убежище в окрестностях Конохи.

Это логично, иначе он не смог бы так часто появляться в деревне.

— Оно не очень далеко, около сорока километров. Он говорил, что спрячет там своего, э-э-э, возлюбленного. Я дам вам направление и примерный пеленг. Думаю, вам следует поспешить, если вы хотите вернуть своего шефа.

Как там говорит Ибики — ками милосердный? Так вот, ками милосердный, сохрани нас от таких откровений, если не хочешь, чтобы мы остались заиками.

* * * * *

_Суббота, 9 мая_

_Караулка у ворот Деревни, скрытой в Листве_

— Генма! Генма, смотри! — Райдо, забыв про своё пиво, тыкал пальцем вслед двоим АНБУ, бегущим по крышам. — Это он! Он! Это Куница, чем хочешь тебе клянусь!

Генма лениво проводил их взглядом и отхлебнул воды из бутылки.

— Значит, пойдём к воротам. Они в ту сторону бегут. Посидим с ребятами часок-другой, в дурака перекинемся, а твой Куница, может, сегодня же и вернётся. Второго я не признал, слишком далеко.

— Я тоже не разглядел, но да ками с ним. А что так мало? Тебе же не ко скольки, можем подольше там побыть.

— Ну нет, я сегодня обещал Эбису принести букет пионов.

Иваши хмыкнул и уткнулся в свою бутылку пива. Шикамару, глядя на него, завистливо вздохнул: спиртного ему пока не продавали.

* * * * *

_Суббота, 9 мая_

_Где-то в окрестностях Деревни, скрытой в Листве_

— Ибики, ты меня расстраиваешь, — капризничал Аой. — Ты не можешь стать импотентом в твоём возрасте. Почему ты так себя ведёшь?

— Потому что я лежу тут связанный и на холодном голом полу?

— Нет-нет, я тебя не отпущу, никогда-никогда, — и Аой снова лез со слюнявыми поцелуями. — Ну куда ты пойдёшь? Кому ты нужен? Никто тебя искать не станет.

То, что Ибики определил как металлическую дверь, содрогнулось от могучего удара снаружи. Аой завизжал от ярости; Ибики видел, как он стряхнул в ладонь тускло поблёскивающие сенбоны.

Какой странный звук — там, за дверью.

— Чистосердечное признание и добровольное сотрудничество со следствием смягчает наказание! — весело проорал за дверью знакомый голос. — Выходи, Аой! И шефа нашего отдай!

Эбису. Эбису пришёл за ним! Какое счастье…

Ибики, напрягая все силы, молча выпутывался из верёвок. Хоть бы одну руку освободить, тогда уже станет намного легче! Аой с прошлого раза помнил, что может сделать даже связанный Ибики, поэтому не рисковал, привязывал врастяжку к кольцам, вмурованным в пол.

Через металл двери прошло что-то светящееся, похожее на клинок меча Бога Грома, только зелёного цвета. И гудело оно точно так же. Лезвие перерезало толстую железную задвижку, на которой и крепились скобы для здоровенного замка.

Пока Эбису и Ирука отвязывали Ибики, пока дружно его обнимали, пока помогали растереть затёкшие руки и ноги, Аоя Рокушо и след простыл.

— Ты не представляешь, шеф, сколько всего нам надо тебе рассказать. Смотри, что у нас есть!

Эбису нажал кнопку на невзрачной ребристой рукоятке — и в полутьме храма вспыхнул клинок, созданный из чистого зелёного света.


	9. в которой всё летит кувырком, Генма всё-таки приносит Эбису букет пионов, и всем наконец-то воздаётся по их вере

_Суббота, 9 мая_

_Караулка у ворот Деревни, скрытой в Листве_

Райдо уже второй час мерял караулку шагами. Наконец-то он увидит того, кто вернул ему доброе имя — да что там, просто-напросто оставил его в живых, не дал сдохнуть в допросной Ибики, не дал казнить за предательство, которого он не совершал. Он просто подойдёт и скажет Кунице: «Спасибо тебе, друг». Скажет: «Я обязан тебе жизнью». И добавит: «Если понадобится моя помощь — просто скажи».

— Вон они! — вскинулся Иваши — Вон, смотри, возвращаются! И Морино-сан с ними.

— А, ну да, — протянул Шикамару. — Так я и думал, что это он — Куница. Он превратил в оружие свой самый большой недостаток. Уважаю.

— Кто? Кого? — не понял Райдо.

— Его. Вы, Райдо-сан, разве ещё не поняли, кто это? А вы, Генма-сан? — глаза у Шикамары были большими и круглыми.

Райдо и Генма покрутили головами: нет, как-то пока не посчастливилось понять.

— Давайте-ка за ними, — сказал Райдо. — В загадки потом поиграем, а мне нужно знать, кто он. Я этого хрен знает сколько лет ждал, я такой случай упустить не могу. Генма, Иваши? За мной!

Мало увидеть, что по крышам бегут АНБУ — надо ещё и понять, куда они держат путь. Но Райдо сегодня, видимо, везло: Куница, Ибики и — кто там третий? Ага, Ирука! — во весь опор неслись по прямой, а впереди как раз маячило то самое здание администрации, где они сегодня уже побывали.

Оп — и трое шиноби по очереди запрыгнули в окно кабинета Морино Ибики. Там Райдо, Генма и все остальные тоже успели погостить и всё разглядеть, поэтому Райдо безошибочно выбрал сторожевой пост на здоровенном раскидистом гинкго почти что напротив окна. Куница наверняка захочет кофе, снимет маску, чтобы насладиться вкусом и ароматом — вот тут-то Райдо и увидит, кто он такой, этот самый таинственный АНБУ Конохи.

Генма расположился на соседней развилке. Райдо иного и не ждал: друг всегда был рядом, как бы плохо ни было им обоим.

* * * * *

_Суббота, 9 мая_

_Деревня, скрытая в Листве_

Ирука и Эбису мыли кружки, а Ибики смотрел. Нет, где это видано: оставить грязную посуду на его столе, а самим уйти! И нет, он не принимает отговорку, что они ушли спасать его самого. Выпил кофе — убери за собой, и точка.

Вся усталость этого сумасшедшего дня лежала на плечах Ибики толстым ватным одеялом и давила, давила… Хотелось упасть на диван, прижать к себе Эбису и проспать с ним в обнимку часов десять. А потом проснуться — и разбудить его поцелуем, и принести ему чаю с коричными булочками, и наконец сказать то, что так давно лежит на сердце.

Решительно, после дня на холодном полу, после всех слюней и нытья Аоя ему просто необходим выходной в обществе любимого человека.

А ещё ему очень нужно уложить в голове признание Хиаши, и понять, кому можно доверить чудо-клинок, способный справиться с воплощённым… кем-то. Ибики не был готов назвать это существо богом.

— Всё вымыли? Молодцы. Ирука, на сегодня можешь быть свободен, иди отдыхай. Вон, тебя уже твой Хьюга ждёт, перед крыльцом разгуливает. Так, бегом! И завтра в восемь встречаемся тут, у меня. Ясно?

Ирука просиял, подхватил плащ и выскочил из кабинета. Даже руки вытереть забыл, чудила — вот как ему не терпелось удрать куда-нибудь со своим Ирохой.

— Будешь ещё кофе, Куница? Или давай-ка я тебе лучше чаю заварю, — Ибики по давней привычке начал издалека. Не хватало ещё спугнуть Эбису!

— Нет, шеф, спасибо. Можно, я тоже пойду? — под маской не видно лица, но Ибики знал, что у Эбису даже улыбка сейчас уставшая. Невозможно гонять два дня подряд и не валиться с ног.

Поднять бы на руки и унести.

— Давай-ка сначала решим, кто пойдёт этим твоим световым клинком тыкать в того владыку.

— Как кто? — аж привстал. — Я, кто же ещё-то? Мне отдали камень и сказали, где искать оружие, значит, я и должен идти.

Ками милосердный, за что.

— Куница. Эбису. Послушай меня, — начал он, — просто послушай. Ты — уникальный специалист. Такого второго нет, не было и я даже предположить не могу, будет ли когда-нибудь второй. Ты не можешь рисковать. Ты не имеешь права оставить Коноху без своего «Алмазного лезвия истины»

Связать и не пустить. Закинуть в пустую камеру и запереть там, чтобы не вылез. Меч-то когда последний раз в руках держал? Когда папкино родовое кимоно перед зеркалом примерял, что ли?

— Морино-сан, вы не имеете права. Я всё равно пойду.

Упрямец ты мой любимый. Я тебя не пущу.

— Нет, Эбису. Нет, — перегнулся через стол, сорвал с него маску, — в глаза мне смотри, Эбису. Ты сто семьдесят девять шинобьих душ у меня вырвал. Если бы не ты — им бы никто не поверил, и они пошли бы под трибунал. Понимаешь? Сто семьдесят девять. Ты. Спас. А остальные? Остальных кто спасать будет, если тебя убьют?

* * * * *

Райдо, открыв рот, смотрел, как Ибики сорвал маску с лица Куницы, как схватил его за плащ на груди и встряхнул, как щенка. Ками добрый…

Куница — Эбису?

Быть того не может.

— Ты возвращаешь убитым честь, Эбису, и тем, кто вернулся из плена — тоже! — взревел Ибики. — Подумай о тех, кто каждый день по разведрейдам мотается, а не о собственной невъебенной гордыне! Ну? Что молчишь? Кто ребят спасать будет, я тебя спрашиваю?

— Я. Значит, мне придётся остаться в живых.

Сверк! В столешнице дрожал сенбон Генмы.

Сам Генма уже перемахивал через подоконник. Райдо просто не мог бросить друга, поэтому тоже прыгнул в кабинет.

* * * * *

Нет, Ширануи, нет. Лучше сам уйди, добровольно.

— Эбису, вот и Генма тебе то же самое скажет: пусть идёт тот, кто умеет работать мечом. Добрый вечер, кстати. Чем обязан?

— Привет. Ты какого хрена к нему привязался? Эбису и сам сможет, у него хорошо получалось с этим клинком. Райдо, скажи?

— Ну-у, работать надо, а там приложится. Так-то да, нормально всё, я сам видел, — верный друг, значит, на помощь пришёл.

Ширануи, что ты за мразь такая? Сначала Хаяте, теперь Эбису? Ничего, дрянь. У тебя язык за зубами не держится, ты сам себе капкан поставил, мерзавец.

— Райдо, Генма, а с каких пор вы стали общаться с Эбису? Заступаетесь за него, надо же. Так много о нём знаете. А, ну да, вы же решили узнать у милого доброго Ируки, кто же такой Куница. Как ты там сказал, Генма? «Эбису и я когда-то генинствовали в одной команде. Авось наш правильный припомнит старую дружбу»?

Вот тебе, тварь. Прямо в красивую рожу.

— Молчишь? Так я вместо тебя продолжу. Это очкастое недоразумение пожрать хорошо готовит — твои слова? Ну? Твои?

— Так это же когда было, давно ведь ещё… — влез Райдо. Хотел поправить положение, а сделал ещё хуже. Как всегда.

— Шеф, разрешите идти, — и снова тёмные круглые стёкла на носу.

— Разрешаю. Завтра в восемь тут, вместе с Ирукой.

Когда плащ Эбису мелькнул за окном, Ибики наконец посмотрел на Генму, на Райдо.

И ухмыльнулся.

* * * * *

Эбису вертел в руках конверт с винилом — новеньким, прослушанным только один раз, и то неделю назад. Прелюдия es-moll BWV 853 в переложении для трубы и органа: да, годится. Пускай вместо него плачет труба. А он просто посидит рядом с креслом и послушает.

В груди почему-то болело. Эбису не проклинал Генму, не ругал себя за глупость: зачем? Они оба — взрослые люди, и у этих людей не получилось. Жаль, но тут уже ничего не сделаешь. Генме стало интересно, что может предложить ему Эбису, принявший искусственное дыхание за поцелуй — вот и всё. Было неплохо. Больше не будет.

Труба отчаянно кричала в ночное небо. Он бы тоже кричал, если бы в этом был смысл. Вот так оно иногда бывает: поверил — тут же ведро холодной воды в лицо. Он не будет спрашивать, за что Генма с ним так. Он переживёт. Ему придётся пережить это. Иначе он не сможет убить ту тварь, что требует убивать людей.

Молния ударила прямо перед окном; следом за ней тяжело ахнул раскат грома. За окном — сплошная стена воды; капли влетали в комнату и падали на пол. Как хорошо всё-таки: труба за него кричит, а дождь — плачет.

Ворох мокрых, пахучих пионов рассыпался по всей комнате. Вслед за ними запрыгнул Генма — насквозь промокший, даже с волос капало.

— Не верь ему, — сказал Генма. — Мне верь. Пожалуйста. Хочешь, свою технику подключи? Я тебя люблю, Эбису.

— Вот так прямо сразу? — зачем кричать, труба уже замолчала. Надо ещё раз поставить, что ли.

— Давно, — мокрый Генма стоял перед ним и улыбался, — Помнишь, я твою кружку разбил случайно? Ты тогда задержался на неделю, и я себе места не находил. Вот и взял кружку. И придумал для себя: эта кружка Эбису, и Эбису её никому не даёт, а тут его нет, а из неё всё равно пьют — значит, ты жив и скоро вернёшься. А когда тебя на подоконнике увидел — она как-то сама из рук выскользнула, так я обрадовался тогда. Я потом осколки унёс. До сих пор их у себя в ящике храню.

— Но почему же?.. — Эбису не знал, что думать.

— Прости. Вот за это — прости, — Генма прижался к нему; пижма сразу промокла. — Мне за это Райдо сейчас таких звездюлей выписал — я передать не могу. Я, понимаешь, дурак суеверный. Боюсь лишний раз что-то сказать, чтобы судьба не подслушала. И не отняла. Веришь? — сердце Генмы стучало часто-часто.

— Точно, дурак, — губы Генмы были такими же мягкими, как вчерашней ночью. — И знаешь? Сегодня ни за что не отвертишься, — и от души вмазал Генме по заднице.

Тёплый душ гораздо приятнее холодного дождя. Они дразнились языками, как малые дети, целовались, как дураки; соски Генмы как-то очень удобно подставлялись под губы, а задница — под ладони.

— Эбису, дырку лизни мне, сил нет как хочу, — задыхался Генма, целуя ему живот.

Дырка у него оказалась отменная: розовая, безволосая, чуть разъезженная — но это не беда, они же оба тут не юные целки. Она вздрагивала, когда Эбису проходился языком по складочкам, Генма тихо ахал и старался пошире расставить ноги. Радовать такую отзывчивую дырку было офигенно. А уж когда Генма сам раскрыл её пальцами, подставляясь под язык — Эбису чуть не спустил без рук. В неё хотелось сунуть, отодрать её хорошенько, спустить в неё — и облизывать её, мокрую и растраханную.

— Хорошо-то как,— стонал Генма. — Вроде я уже почти, вставляй давай.

Тесный Генма, жаркий Генма, Генма, похабно выпятивший зад, чтобы дырка распялилась пошире, Генма, бесстыже подмахивающий навстречу, Генма кричащий — и Генма, бессильно склубочившийся в его руках, Генма, смеющийся, что в него сейчас влезет не только банан, а ещё и огурец, Генма, которого так сладко целовать на ночь…

— Ух, как завтра я тебя отдеру, — пообещал сонный Генма. — Люблю тебя.

— Ты знаешь — я, похоже, тоже тебя люблю.

Спали в обнимку, укрывшись одним одеялом. Дождь успокоился и старательно напевал им колыбельную.

* * * * *

Бог не кричал про жалких людишек и вкусных смертных. Он не пугал клыками и зубами, когтями и рогами. Он — был. У него не было облика.

В четыре утра в Конохе спали почти все. Утренняя Коноха пахла сдобными булками, тыквенными пирогами и тёплым хлебом. Птицы молчали. Солнце выставило перед собой тучу, чтобы не смотреть на землю, куда пришёл бог.

Пустые тихие улицы, дремлющие дома, бестолковый свет фонарей: Коноха в четыре утра.

Поднятые по тревоге АНБУ и шиноби гарнизона смотрели на сгусток искажённого пространства перед Академией. В самой середине, изломанный всеми перспективами сразу, висел Аой Рокушо. Спал он, или был мёртв — никто не представлял. Бог был, Аой был в нём — и больше ничего не происходило.

— Что эта штука у нас делает? — спросил кто-то из недавних генинов, едва успевший заслужить чунинский жилет.

— Она ждёт, — ответил Шикамару. — И не спрашивай меня, чего.

— Так может, пора её того, прикончить?

— Нет. Мы не знаем, как она отреагирует на попытку уничтожения, — сказал Эбису, стискивая в ладони рукоятку меча.

Аой Рокушо открыл глаза. Бессмысленные, как у новорождённого. Свинцовые пуговицы, а не глаза.

Сгусток пространства терял прозрачность; так бывает, если в миску с водой налить немного молока. На его поверхности вспухали лица — маман Кохэку, банковский клерк Такаяма, джонин Хьюга Ко, художник Кичиро из Суны… Десятки, сотни лиц, знакомых и незнакомых.

Шёпот шуршал шёлком, шелестел бумажными страницами — Эбису знал, что так звучат слова, прочитанные мёртвыми со свитков, он слышал их от Ибики.

Кто-то закричал; Эбису, обмирая от ужаса, смотрел, как один из шиноби гарнизона оседает, будто снежный сугроб весной, выцветает до белизны, до прозрачности и улетает дымом — и вот уже его лицо среди других лиц, то поднимавшихся пузырями, то лопавшихся с тихим потрескиванием.

Вот почему Аой хотел спрятать Ибики — чтобы бог не убил и его тоже.

Опомнившись, шиноби ударили все вместе, кто чем мог и умел. Раз, другой — искажённое пространство поглощало любую энергию, не делая разницы между техниками и ударами мечей.

Ещё двое шиноби истаяли дымом. Бог понемногу обретал краски — синие, серые, тёмно-серые.

Как мясная муха. Синяя мясная муха, такие ползают по трупам и летают над любой мертвечиной.

Эбису смотрел — и едва не выл от бессилия. Бог рождался в этот мир, бог ночных кошмаров и осквернённых кладбищ, бог гнили, бог тления. Бог трупов в земле и на земле.

Бог разворачивал прозрачные крылья и поводил хоботком. Гигантские фасеточные глаза обшаривали площадь. Аоя Рокушо в нём почти не было видно — так, сильно смазанный контур с глазами-монетами. Ими когда-то прикрывали веки умершим, оставляя плату перевозчику в мир смерти.

Ибики цепко взял Эбису за плечо.

— Ты видишь то же, что и я? Мы с тобой разделили один свиток на двоих. Ты читал его глазами, а я — и глазами, и голосом. Ты видишь синюю мясную муху?

Эбису кивнул: да, так и есть. Может, у неё надо отрубить хоботок, и она издохнет?

— Отличное у тебя воображение. Все видят эту гадину по-своему. А мы — одну и ту же. Смотри лучше, с разных сторон. Вдвоём мы увидим больше.

— Но почему мы не растаяли? — беспомощно проблеял Эбису.

— Не знаю, но предполагаю, — усмешка Ибики казалась страшной. — Аой не позволяет забрать меня, и поэтому у него не получается забрать тебя.

— Его уже почти нет.

Реальность пошла трещинами; мир качался и посверкивал гранями осколков.

Бог взмахнул крыльями и оторвался от земли, но упал на брюхо. Будто что-то не пускало его, приковывало к планете.

Цепь. Громадная многотонная цепь.

Может, если её перерубить, этого бога снесёт куда-нибудь в космос? «Этот клинок хорошо режет металл, — успел подумать Эбису. — И это всё, что я умею им делать».

Клинок в руке полыхнул зелёным светом.

* * * * *

Он сидел под кедром, а старый монах выкладывал из шишек не очень понятную схему. Центр, концентрические круги, хаотично разбросанные островки. Запах кедровой смолы.

Он лежал на кровати в госпитале, рядом с ним сидели Генма и Ибики. Генма — слева, Ибики — справа. Пахло дезинфектантом и какими-то травами.

Он смотрел, как лопнула разрезанная им цепь, и воплотившийся бог, не удержавшись, проваливается в трещину между мирами.

Оказалось, на самом деле он этого и хотел — уйти. Для этого и старался получить тело — чтобы его оковы стали материальными.

Старый монах поманил Эбису к себе; тот послушно взлетел и завис над картиной из шишек, словно воздушный шарик. Кажется, он где-то видел нечто похожее.

Генма и Ибики держали его за руки.

Старик кинул в середину рисунка большую зелёную шишку, и Эбису понял: это же начинка его меча! Такая, какой он её видел, когда Райдо разобрал рукоять.

У Генмы глаза цвета застывшей кедровой смолы. У Ибики тёплая большая ладонь.

— Ты справился, — сказал монах.

— Что ты думаешь делать со своей жизнью дальше? — спросил монах.

— Хочешь понять, почему ты всё это видишь? — задал вопрос монах.

Эбису рассмеялся. Ему было легко и свободно, он словно плыл над красными скалами, синими морями, жёлтыми песками, зелёными, оранжевыми, фиолетовыми лесами. Над лавовыми потоками, горными ручьями, цветущими полями. Над бескрайним океаном, занимавшим целую планету, над планетой деревьев-великанов, над планетой-городом, над планетой-пустыней… Слова рождались в нём сами: будто он всегда знал их, только почему-то не помнил.

Здесь нет эмоций — есть покой.


End file.
